Heartfelt - LXC x JC
by NekoAyane
Summary: Jiang Cheng has been feeling a bit under the weather for the past week. He doesn't know what the cause could be for his sickenes... 'Threw up? Wait...it can't be...right' Wei Wuxian stares at Jiang Cheng. 'It can't be...right' Jiang Cheng widens his eyes... This is going to be a Mpreg and Modern AU story. There is also going to be side stories for the other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heartfelt_**

**_Disclamer: I dont own the characters of Mo Do Zu Shi! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**:

"Ugh...why do I feel like this...bleh..." Jiang Cheng said as he raised his head from the unsanitary spot that was the toilet. ' Why have I been like this for the past week?'

He had dark circles under his eyes and he was sweating, with pain surging all over his body. "This is the worst day of my life..." He said while trying to hold back tears, he then threw up once more. Throwing up the bile that his empty stomach had.

After a while of non-stop gagging without anything coming back up, he signed and laid his head on the toilet seat, catching his breath.

After he had stayed by the toilet for some time, and finally his stomach had settled he went out to the living room. His husband, Lan Xichen, or how he liked to call him Lan Huan had not returned yet.

Jiang Cheng started to feel a bit angry. "Why isn't he back?" His mood then changed, "Is...he ok?" He started to feel worried. Just then the doorbell rang. Jiang Cheng didn't really want to get up, but he did so anyway, thinking 'Maybe Lan Huan is back? No...he has a key, so he shouldn't have rung the doorbell…'

He tentatively looked through the peephole of the door and he sighed in annoyance. On the other side of the door was none other than his annoying brother: Wei Wuxian.

He sighed again and opened the door to reveal his annoyingly happy brother. "Jiang Cheng!"

Wei Wuxian was all smiling while he stepped into the house. Jiang Cheng sighed again and closed the door while Wei Wuxian was skipping towards the living room.

Jiang Cheng, after closing the door heads to the living room and sees Wei Wuxian sitting on the couch while looking around with a smile. 'Why is he here…?' Jiang Cheng says in his mind while he then sits down in front of Wei Wuxian with a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Why are you here…?" He says in an annoyed tone. Wei Wuxian pouts a little and places his chin on the palm of his hands, "Come on Jiang Cheng! Why are you always so grouchy every time I see you?~"

Jiang Cheng closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and rubs his forehead as a headache started brewing. "...Why...are.you.here? '' He glares straight at Wei Wuxian, who in turn shivered a little.

He wasn't far from getting whipped in the face with Zidian (If this was back in the day XD), so he took a silent gulp, and started speaking in a slow manner, "Well...I just wanted to...talk with you…" He looked up and saw that Jiang Cheng was trying to not get up at that moment and kill him, so he gulped one more time and continued tentatively, "So...what's going on with you?"

Wei Wuxian relaxed a bit when he saw Jiang Cheng take a deep breath, and the scowl on his face lessened. "Well, today has been a pretty good day until I threw up everything I ate yesterday…"

This alarmed Wei Wuxian, 'Threw up? Wait...It can't be...right?' He widened his eyes as he looked at Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng was confused so he asked Wei Wuxian what was wrong. "What's wrong…?"

'Did I say something bad? Why is he staring at me like that…?' Jiang Cheng started to become a bit nervous at his brother's reaction, but then he relaxes seeing Wei Wuxian returning to his normal playful behavior.

"So~ Have you guys done it recently?~" Wei Wuxian laughed at Jiang Cheng's reaction. "What the hell! It's none of your business!" Jiang Cheng blushed even more at seeing Wei Wuxian laugh harder, "So you have huh…?~"

'Hold yourself back! You know that Wei Wuxian is shameless!' He closed his eyes and calmed his rage down. After that whole embarrassing moment, he saw that Wei Wuxian became serious. "Jiang Cheng...the questions that I am about to ask you...please answer them with all honesty...ok?"

Jiang Cheng gulped, 'Why did he become serious all of a sudden?' He started to get a little nervous, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Ok...well let's start with, when did you start throwing up?" Jiang Cheng thinks for a minute and then answers, "Well...I have to throw up almost every morning since this past week...why?" Wei Wuxian nods, "Ok...have you been feeling some mood swings? Even more than usual?" Wei Wuxian says with a smirk.

Jiang Cheng glared at him, but he thought for a moment. After a while passed Jiang Cheng he lit up, "Yea! I don't know why, but every time that I am by myself or with Lan Huan, I start having mood swings. One day I was just sitting on the couch with Lan Huan, and he told me...tha-" Jiang Cheng paused and blushed bright red, "U-um...h-he told me...that he...loved...me…" He said that in an almost whisper, and Wei Wuxian smiled gently.

Jiang Cheng then lights up and says, "and I immediately started crying! I don't know why…I mean he has told me that lots of times, and I didn't cry! I really don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Ok...now I'll ask you one final question...have you also had cravings these past days?" Jiang Cheng immediately nods. Wei Wuxian then smiles widely. Jiang Cheng looks at him confused, "W-what…? Why are you smiling at?"

"Congratulations! It worked!" Wei Wuxian out of nowhere starts clapping and smiling. "...Wait...you don't mean...I'm…-" Jiang Cheng starts putting the pieces together, 'Wei Wuxian has also had these symptoms when he was…-' He nods at me with a gentle smile, "Yes…"

"I...I'm...pregnant? With Lan Huan's...child?" Jiang Cheng started to tear up. Wei Wuxian comes closer to him and hugs Jiang Cheng. He also had tears in his eyes, "You can be happy Jiang Cheng...you deserve it…"

Wei Wuxian pats his back and says in a small chuckle, "We can check to see if that's true if you want…"

"I'll go buy the test..you stay here alright?" He says with a grin, and he leaves.

After he left, Jiang Cheng started to cry anymore, "W-what would Huan think...I...want to keep this child...would he?" He lays down on the couch and sighs once more waiting for Wei Wuxian to come back with the pregnancy test that would determine if he was pregnant or not.

A while passed and he heard a door open. 'That couldn't be Lan Huan, could it?'

He got up just in time to see Wei Wuxian going through the door. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I bought it, nowhere...go check in the bathroom, I'll be ready to help if you need it, but the instructions are on the box." He winks and hands him the bag.

Jiang Cheng grabs the bag with trembling hands. He places his hand over Cheng's to reassure him, that he would be there for him. Jiang Cheng nodded and entered the bathroom.

Once he had closed the door to the bathroom, he opened the box where the pregnancy test was in, and Jiang Cheng read the instructions.

'Okay...don't get your hopes up! M-maybe it might be a fluke! Wei Wuxian could just be m-messing around! Yea!' Jiang Cheng told himself as he did the pregnancy test. After a minute he stared at the results…

'No way...this can't ...be…' Jiang Cheng's eyes widened…

Outside the bathroom door, Wei Wuxian was standing in the hallway, waiting.

Minutes pass, and an hour passes and Wei Wuxian started to get nervous, and anxious. 'It's too quiet...What is taking him so long? He couldn't have...committed suicide right?' Wei Wuxian was about to break down the door when the door slowly opened to reveal a red-eyed, crying, Jiang Cheng.

"...It...shows a plus...does that me-" Jiang Cheng was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by none other than Wei Wuxian, "Congratulations! You are pregnant…!" Wei Wuxian was so happy for him until he saw Jiang Cheng's face.

Jiang Cheng looked conflicted and frightened, so immediately Wei Wuxian asked him what was wrong.

"Hey, Hey...Jiang Cheng look at me...what's wrong? Aren't you...happy?" Wei Wuxian frowned as he looked at his face.

Jiang Cheng cried more, "I...I am happy, but...what if...Lan-" He was interrupted by Wei Wuxian, "Just stop right there Jiang Cheng...you're going to say, 'What if brother-in-law will not want the child, or What if brother-in-law will abandon you, right?" Jiang Cheng widened his eyes, and in shame looked down towards the ground.

Wei Wuxian sighs and slowly raises his chin to look at him, "Look...do you really think brother-in-law would do that? You know him better than I. Also, you don't know for sure yet, so you can't just assume he would do that! He loves you so much, and I know that he would rather kill himself than hurt you...got it?"

Jiang Cheng nods and starts crying even more; Wei Wuxian pats his head and quietly sighs, "I know what you're going through...I've been in your position remember? I actually hate myself for thinking and doubting Lan Zhan's love for me. You shouldn't doubt brother-in-law ok?"

Wei Wuxian feels Jiang Cheng give a slight nod, so he softly smiles, "Good...now want to go out for shopping? We might as well start looking around for baby clothes!" He smiles and helps Jiang Cheng up.

Jiang Cheng smiles as well, and rubs his tears away, "I know that I have enough proof, but...can we also go to the hospital...I just want to have proof that this is real…" Wei Wuxian nods, "Of course...well then...let's go!" He smiles brighter and the two siblings go out for a day of non-stop shopping.

* * *

**_~NekoAyane: _**Hope you liked reading! Um...this is my first Mo Dao Zu Shi Fanfic, so I'm sorry If the characters are a bit ooc. If there is any grammar mistakes, or any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Well then, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heartfelt_**

**_Disclamer: I dont own the characters of Mo Dao Zu Shi at all!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Jiang Cheng_**

After that whole sappy event, Wei Wuxian and I went to do a lot of shopping, and we also went to the hospital. The doctor and Wei Wuxian congratulated me, as I was really pregnant and he gave me the proof that I wanted, so I could show Lan Huan.

I was kind of anxious, after the whole ordeal just thinking about what I was going to tell Lan Huan when he came back from work. Wei Wuxian and I talked for a bit more, until he told me he had to go because he had to make dinner for his twins and husband.

I sighed and sat down on the couch again, my thoughts running wild, the bad thoughts and the good ones. I then heard the front door open, and a familiar voice speak, "I'm home…" I gulped, and my hands started to tremble with fright.

I didn't respond back, "Wanyin? Is he here…?" He whispers to himself until I see him come into the living room. "There you are Wanyin...why didn't you respond bac-" I didn't want to look up at him, 'Please...don't hate me…' I wanted to cry, I wanted to run away, but...I can't...I have to do this.

I feel Huan come closer to me, "Are you feeling okay Wanyin? Its ok, you can talk to me about it…" He sits next to me and hugged me close to his chest.

My eyes started to tear up, 'Why...why are you so nice to me? Will you abandon me after I tell you this?' I close my eyes as to calm my heart. After I had calmed down Lan Huan was still holding my hand.

I took a deep breath, and I asked him a question. "Lan Huan…"

"Hm…? Yes Wanyin?" He says while he squeezes my hand affectionately.

"Um...would...you want to…" I gulped with a bit of nervousness, and Xichen was just waiting in anticipation for what his precious husband was about to say.

"Would you...want to form a...family with me?" I say, my voice trembling with anxiousness.

'W-why...isn't Lan Huan speaking? Does...he hate the idea? Will he actually leave me?' I was about to start crying again and get up to apologize to him when I look up at him.

My eyes widen….

'Hes...crying?'

"...Wanyin…" I hug him, 'Is...he happy?'

He separates from me, and his tearful smile almost made my heart melt.

"Of course I want to have a family with you Wanyin…" He kisses my forehead, and my eyes widen while my cheeks reddened, 'I should tell him…'

"Lan Huan...I also have something else to tell you…" I say in a whisper. "Hm?" He holds my hand and looks into my eyes. I take a deep breath, and I close my eyes to calm myself down. Lan Huan sees this and squeezes my hand tenderly so I could continue.

"What if...I told you that you won't have to wait that much...for our...f-family…" I look up at him for a minute, then I look down and I touch my stomach tenderly.

Once I look up again his face was blank."What? What...do you…" I could see the invisible gears turning in his head through his eyes, and he finally caught on. He looks at me, his eyes tearing up once more.

"Wanyin...a-are...are you pregnant??" He starts crying and I nod while more tears stream down my cheeks. He starts laughing and he hugs me closer once more, this time though he leans down and kisses my stomach tenderly.

He looks up at me, and he smiles brightly, "Thank You Wanyin…" He sits up and kisses me with such tenderness for a while until our kiss becomes a bit more passionate. However, once we ran out of air we separated and just stared at each other's eyes.

He places his forehead against mine, "When did you find out?" He separates a little from me, but keeps close.

"Just a while ago when Wei Wuxian came by…"I chuckle a little at the memory not too long ago.

"He came by just to talk, when I told about the morning sickness that I kept on having-" I get interrupted by Lan Huan holding my shoulders a bit tightly, and he had a concerned face.

"You had morning sickness? Why didn't you tell me?" He says softly, but with a bit of anger laced in his words. I look away, but he pulls my face back towards him.

"I understand now that, that morning sickness was because of the baby, but...what if It had been some other illness or sickness...please next time when you feel I'll please tell me...Ok? " He says with a smile, I nod.

"I'm sorry for hiding but...I didn't want to make you concerned, so..." He sighs, but smiled so I could continue.

"After I told him, he started bombarding me with questions. For example: 'When did you start having morning sickness?', or 'Have you had any cravings these past days?' Questions like that. at the time I didn't understand at all what he was trying to figure out, but eventually I put the pieces together and we both figured out that I might be pregnant..." I laugh, and Lan Huan chuckles , "What did you do next?" He says while hugging me once more and placing his head on my shoulder .

I smile, "Well...I...kind of...panicked..." I blushed a bit at remembering how embarrassing I was moments before.

Lan Huan chuckles once more.

I continued, "I couldn't believe it, I kind of didn't want to believe it, but at the same time I did. I wanted to start a family with you, but...I didn't know if you wanted that..."

Lan Huan sighs, and I could already feel his face crack another smile. He then whispers in my ear, " Like I said...I've always wanted to form a family with my beautiful wife..~" I could feel him grin, and my face hears up.

I clear my throat a bit in embarrassment. I continued talking while Lan Huan grinned.

"So he left to go a pregnancy test. When he finally came back he told me to read the directions on the box and go in the bathroom...I...took the test and I couldn't believe it. The test was positive, so I stayed silent for a few minutes... " I paused and I silently and tenderly grab Lan Huan's hand and I place it on my stomach.

I close my eyes, "I paced back and forth telling myself that...It couldn't be real,That I couldn't be pregnant with your child,but then...I started to cry and I told myself, 'but...what if it is real?' At that moment I left the bathroom and I could see that Wei Wuxian was ready to kick down the door thinking and I quote, "Commited suicide" I really don't know what the heck is going on through his head, why would I do that..." I scoff and Lan Huan smiles and chuckles softly.

"Then after that he told that he wanted to go shopping in preparation for the child, and I told him that along the way we could visit a clinic or a hospital to get me checked out...I...needed proof that I was indeed pregnant. I...didn't want to have false hope. So we went to a doctor and...you can guess the rest... "

I chuckle while I lay my head against his chest, while he lovingly strokes my head.

"Well...I can't wait to see our child Wanyin..." He kisses the top of my head while I start to feel sleepy. ' I can't tell him about the insecurities I had...' I think to myrsekf, I don't want to ruin the atmosphere that we have...

I snuggle closer to him, and he lets out a low, soft chuckle.

"Sleepy?" He says in his soft, but slightly baritone voice that could and was luring me to sleep.

"Mm...I feel so tired..." Lan Huan doesn't talk, but after a minute or so, I feel myself being lifted off the couch , so I open my eyes and I saw that Lan Huan was carrying me.

I was too exhausted with everything today, so I just let him carry me to our room. He gently placed me on our bed. I was already in my pajamas, so I didn't need to change. He then covered me up with the covers and kissed my forehead.

I unconsciously smile at the gesture and I hear him step away, and clothes rustling. I was too tired to think, but I'm pretty sure he was changing his clothes.

After a few minutes, once that I was going to fall in a deeper sleep, I feel the bed sink a little but. Meaning that he had sat on the bed. I feel for his body, and I snuggle to him. He then goes under the covers as well and I could feel his head envelope me, and he snuggles to me as well.

The last thing I hear him say before I went to sleep was, "Good Night Wanyin...In love you, and...Thank You... " I feel something soft touching my lips, and...I finally let sleep consume me.

* * *

~**_NekoAyane: _**Thank You for reading!~ Hopefully the chapter was to your guys' liking!


	3. Chapter 3: Side Story 1

~Small note!~

-Lan Ya: Daughter, Looks like Wei Ying (hair, face, etc), but her personality and eye color is like Lan Zhan's.

-Lan Yu: Son, Looks like Lan Zhan (hair face, etc), but his personality is like Wei Ying's, and eye color is like Wei Ying.

Just wanted to put this in here if anybody was curious. XD

(And I'm sorry if the names are weird? I don't really know anything about Chinese names, so I just looked up there meanings and came up with their given names being Ya for the daughter and Yu for the son. Hopefully they are good? If not you can give me some names and I can change them

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Wei Wuxian_**

I had gotten back home and my two precious children ran up to me. "Daddy! You're back!" Lan Yu, my youngest son says while he was excitedly jumping up and down.

"Mm...Welcome back daddy..." My oldest daughter Lan Ya says while nodding. I sigh, 'My daughter may look like me, but she is totally expressionless like Lan Zhan...' I chuckle inside of my head.

I pay both of them on the head and we head to the kitchen where Lan Zhan was already making the food.

He looks back at me and smiles slightly, "Welcome Back Wei Ying..." I smile widely, "I'm back Lan Zhan and oh!" I sigh, "You are already making the food huh..."

I get closer to Lan Zhan and I place my chin on his shoulder while I embrace him from behind. "I was supposed to make it...sorry I burdened you Lan Zhan... " I fake a pout.

Lan Zhan shakes his head, "It's fine...you can make lunch tomorrow...okay?" I chuckle, " I know...I just wanted to tease you a bit.~"

I back away from him, and I could see his ears turn a bit red, so I smile and giggle to which he turns even redder. I leave my handsome, cute, embarrassed Lan Zhan in the kitchen while the kids and I play for a while I'm the living room.

"The foods finished..." I hear Lan Zhan say while he comes closer to us, picking up A-Yu and A-Ya following behind him. I let out a yawn and follow behind them as well.

Once we all sat down at the table, and said our thanks(I don't know how it works in China xD) we started eating.

"So how was your visit with sister-in-law?" I almost choked on my food when I heard Lan Zhan say that with a straight face. A-Yu and A-Ya looked up at me in worry.

I just gestured to them that I was fine and I was trying to smile while I was coughing. After my coughing ceased I looked back at Lan Zhan in a surprised, but trying to contain my inner laughing.

"S-Sister in law?" I stared at him for a couple of seconds and then I crack up in laughter. Tears were starting to come out of my eyes and my stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughter.

Lan Zhan was just staring at me waiting for me to calm down and to respond, and that just made me laugh even more. I wipe the tears holding down my face and I calm down.

"Haha...If Jiang Cheng heard you say that he would turn redder than a tomato and brother-in-law would just smile..." I giggle, " but anyway I found something veryyyyyyy interesting... "

I smirked, "Guess what I found out today Lan Zhan~" I place both of my elbows on the table, and my hands on my cheeks waiting for his response.

He was still looking at me for a moment until he answered with his expressionless face "What did you find out Wei Ying...?"

I grinned and I said it in a slight, but not whisper. "My brother is...Pregnant!" I yelled out the last part out, and I could see Lan Zhan's eyes widen. The kids on the other hand were already yelling ( Well it was mostly A-Yu, but A-Ya for once was excited as well) "Is Uncle Jiang going to have a baby?" and "Is it a boy or a girl?!"

I calmed the kids down and I told them the story.

"Well I came to Jiang Cheng's house for ya know... a surprise visit." I smile reminiscing what had happened that morning. Lan Zhan and Kids were all paying attention to me, I inwardly chuckle and I continue.

A few minutes had passed after I had told them about what had transpired that morning and their reactions were priceless. Lan Zhan had a surprised face, but after a few seconds or moments he smiled warmly, saying how he was happy for his brother and Jiang Cheng.

The kids on the other hand were like sparkling puppies. "So when Uncle Jiang's baby is born can we play with them?" A-Yu says, while A-Ya nods.

I chuckle, "Of course, Your Uncle Jiang and I can plan a play date for you three when he or she grows up a bit, alright?" I pat both of their heads while Lan Zhan was already picking up the empty plates of food and putting them in the sink.

I lead the kids to their room, and I tell them that they should sleep, so that tomorrow we might go see Jiang Cheng and tell him congratulations. They both happily got into their beds and went to sleep.

I smiled softly, and I quietly close their door. I hear to the kitchen where Lan Zhan was about to wash the dishes when I stopped him.

"Nope, let me wash them Lan Zhan...Why don't you go take a shower and I'll join you?~" I say a bit flirtatious, while I peck his lips. He blushes a bit, but he then grabs my hips and brings his lips back to mine in a passionate kiss.

"L-Lan Zhan...mm~" I wrap my arms around his neck, and I close my eyes. He wraps his arms around my waist and he dominates my mouth with his tongue.

Once our very fiery, passionate kiss was starting to take our oxygen we had to separate. We both were panting, trying to catch our breath.

After we had caught our breath Lan Zhan then kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear in his low, seductive, baritone voice, "I'll be waiting for you...Wei Ying... " I blushed, and I hear him chuckle. 'W-What...was that? '

He starts to leave and right as he is about to enter the bathroom he smirks which makes my cheeks heat up...but at the same time, Lan Zhan being like this...turns me on...greatly.

I try to take my thoughts away from what was going to happen when I stepped in the bathroom, and I tried to wash the dishes.

But...

'Man! This is really hard!' I tell to myself while my cheeks were burning. I could feel my lips tingle a little from that mind-numbing kiss. 'stop thinking and concentrate on the dishes!' But...that was easier said than done.

* * *

~**_NekoAyane: _**Hopefully this was a good side chapter! I'm gonna be doing this with the other couple as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heartfelt_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the characters of Mo Dao Zu Shi!_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Lan Xichen_**

I am so happy at hearing that my beautiful husband and I were going to be parents. I've always wanted to form a family with Wanyin, but...I didnt really know what he thought about that. I knew that he was pretty insecure about alot of things, but I will always be there if he wants to talk.

After I came back home yesterday I felt like It was just going to be a normal day, but then I get a surprise of a lifetime, and I just felt that the day that Wanyin told me he was pregnant was one of many best days that I've had.

Just thinking of having a small Wanyin running around the house, just makes me smile. I can't wait for our child to be born, and I can't wait for our little family as well.

I yawned, and I look towards my left to see Wanting peacefully sleeping next to me. I chuckle softly at his serene expression, and I reach for my phone to check the time. 'Its 6:00 am...huh..I'll get up then.' I tenderly kiss Wanyin's forehead and I quietly get up from the bed, not waking him up; Since I knew that Wanyin wasn't really a morning person like me.

I go over to the closet which had Wanyin's clothes and my own, and I choose something casual. I wasn't going to work today, since it was my day off, so I was going to stay at home with my husband, and maybe go on a small date. I smiled at the thought of Wanyin and I going on a date.

Once I grabbed my clothes, I grabbed my towel and headed towards the bathroom, to take a nice, warm, but quick shower.

After that nice warm shower, I dressed myself up and I headed towards the kitchen to start making our breakfast. I rolled up my sleeves and I wanted to make something special for him, so I think to myself.

"I could maybe make him breakfast, and surprise him when he wakes up, so he could eat in bed. I bet that'll make him blush..." I smiled and chuckles at the thought of Wanyin blushing right as he gets up, while he looks at the surprise I made for him. Yea...let's do that.

I made up my mind, and got to work.

"Phew..." I had finally finished making Wanyin's favorite food, and I placed the plates on a tray. I look at the clock in the wall, and I saw that It was getting pretty late in the day, so I pick up the tray with food, and I walk towards our bedroom.

Once I had entered quietly, I put the the tray down on one of the nightstands, and I get close to Wanyin's ear.

"Wanyin~ Wake up my adorable husband...it's morning..~" I whisper in his ear, to which he mumbles, and tries to go back to sleep.

I chuckle once again at his cuteness, so I try a different tactic.

I lower my face once again, but this time I leave small kisses all over his face. Finally, I see him open his eyes, and I back away.

I smile softly at seeing my Wanyin running his eyes and trying to not yawn.

"Lan...Huan?" He says while he stretches and yawns once more. ' Awww!~ He is like a cat...so cute!' I say in my head, as I was internally dying at my husband's cuteness.

"Yes it's me. Good Morning. Here." I kiss his lips tenderly and show him the tray of food. Once he kisses me back, and he sees the tray his eyes widen, and a blush tints his cheeks.

" W-What's all this for...? " he says with an embarrassed face.

"For you." I said simply while Wanyin sits up straight and I place the tray of food on the bed for him to eat. He blushes even more, but he smiled sweetly. " you didn't have to do this Lan Huan...but thank you. " He kisses my cheek softly, and begins to eat the food.

I smiled back and I went to the kitchen to eat my food that I had made as well.

Once we both had finished eating, Wanyin went inside the bathroom and showered. I sat on the couch in the living room, in my phone, when I heard the doorbell.

I thought to myself a bit confused, 'Was anyone coming today? Or am I just forgetting something?' I was really curious on who was at the door, but I just shrugged and went to open the door.

To my surprise, their was a lot of people at the door.

The first person to greet me was my brothers husband: Wei Wuxian.

"Good Morning Brother-in-law!~" He said happily while Wangji was beside him with Lan Ya and Lan Yu. I smiled at my brother family, and begins them I could see my husband's nephew, and his husband: Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling.

"Good Morning Uncle Xichen..." Jin Ling says while Lan Sizhui nods to me and gives me a smile. I was kind of confused as to why they were here, but I let them in. They are family after all.

Everyone say down the couches in the living room, and I see Jiang Cheng coming out dressed to see what was happening. And once they all saw Wanyin everyone started screaming 'Congratulations on Your pregnancy!'

Wanyin just was confused until Wei Wuxian came up and dragged him to sit down with them. I just chuckled at how everyone started bombarding him with all sorts of question, and him, and everyone turning all red at Wei Wuxian's shameless questions.

After they were all done questioning, and congratulating him, he was now just talking with Jin Ling, and the rest.

Wangji comes up beside me. "Brother..."

I look beside me, "Yes...?" I smile, and he pats my back, " Congratulations..."

I nod, "Thank You! So how have you and your family have been?"

He looks towards Wei Wuxian and his twins which were now also asking Jiang Cheng about the baby. "They are fine...I'm happy, Wei Ying's happy and so are Lan Ya and Lan Yu..." I then see a smile on Wangji's face before he turns his face to me. " What about you brother?"

I smile softly, "of course I'm really happy, Wanyin and I are going to have a child...I can't wait to meet them. " I smile brightly, "Finally, our family will be a bit bigger, and I just...feel overjoyed. Ya know? Can't really explain what I am feeling except...that I just am happy..." I close my eyes while Wangji hums in agreement.

" Mm...that was how I felt when Wei Ying told me he was pregnant with our children...that day will never be forgotten... "

"Yea...I will never forget this day, and the day I married Wanyin...never..." I say in a contented sigh.

I open my eyes, feeling two small tugs on my leg. I look down and I see Lan Ya and Lan Yu looking up at me.

I chuckle, and I crouch down, "Yes?"

Lan Yu speaks first, "Um...Uncle Xichen...when the baby is born...can we play with them?" Lan Ya nods after her brothers question. I pat both of their heads and I smile, " Of course...maybe not right away when they are born, but when they grow up of course you can come over...ok? " They both nod, and the run to their mother.

Jiang Cheng then comes to my side and kisses my cheek once more. "Thank You for the breakfast...It was delicious." He blushing quite a bit at the gesture of affection that he wasn't really used to doing.

I kiss his forehead and I kiss his hand that had his wedding on it, "anything for you my cute husband..." He blushes and tries to look away, but I softly being his eyes back to mine and we were just staring into each other's eyes, in our own little world when we both hear a whistle. Most likely coming from Wei Wuxian.

To this Jiang Cheng blushes bright red and proceeds to run over to Wei Wuxian to 'strangle Jim's which obviously he wasn't actually going to do it, but you know.

I laughed at the scene. Jin Ling trying to calm down his uncle, Wei Wuxian trying to hide behind Wangji, Lan Sizhui just sitting on the couch with a smile on his face, and the kids were a bit worried for their mother and Uncle.

I close my eyes once more, 'My life...is so beautiful...I have a beautiful, cute adorable, handsome husband, a brother that has his own cute family, and my husband's nephew which he also has a husband. I am so content...'

I open my eyes once more, and I lay my eyes on the other family, and then...on my Wanyin. 'Yes...a Good life indeed' I say in my head while I also go and try to calm down my wife...

* * *

Thank You for Reading!~ Hopefully you like this chapter!

(I don't know If I made any character Ooc...sorry )


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Jiang Cheng_**

It was really tiring to talk to everyone, and answering their questions, but...Everyone was happy for me. Even my nephew was happy for me. I at first thought it was a dream that they would be happy for my pregnancy, but I quickly realized that It wasn't a dream.

When I first came into the living room I didn't know what to expect. I thought someone from Lan Huan's company had come here to talk to him about work, but to my surprise when I stepped into the living room, my eyes widened like saucers at seeing everybody there. Wei Wuxian,his husband and 2 kids; Jin Ling and his newlywed husband were there sitting on the couch as well.

I was shocked, and I asked myself; 'What on earth were they doing here? Did...something happen?' I was kind of getting worried until they all stared at me, and for a few minutes everyone was silent. I gulped, 'Did I do something wrong?' As I was just about to ask why they were all staring at me they all screamed out, "Congratulations!"

I jumped, 'W-What the hell...'

The sudden exclamation of everybody made me jump in surprise. I let out a small smile, to which I covered up quickly and went to sit down with them.

"So Uncle..how did you find out?" Jin Ling asks happily. I sighed, "Well..." I closed my eyes to think of the surprising event that had happened recently , and I chuckle a little while I told the story...

"Is that what happened Uncle Wei?" Jin Ling turns to Wei Ying.

"Well obviously, I'm really happy for my shidi, ya know! " He smiles and pats me on the back.

"Tch." I scoffed, and I felt myself blush a bit. Everyone laughed and giggled at my embarrassment.

After that whole surprise, they all left and they congratulated me once more. I was once again left alone with my husband and we decided to go to bed.

Once we had gotten dressed in our sleepwear, I crawled under the covers and waited for Lan Huan to finish changing. He smiles at me and climbed into bed as well. I snuggled up to him and we both fell asleep.

That was pretty much what happened that day. That month was the most hectic, and exciting. Other than I being pregnant,I didn't really have anything exciting for that month.

One Month Later...

I sighed and then looked at my stomach. "Man...you are growing really big little one..." I chuckled to myself and tenderly strokes my stomach. My stomach was now really apparent which every time I saw Wei Wuxian he always joked that I might not actually have 1 kid but two like him. I always ignored him, but...what if that's the case??

Anyway, I was waiting for Lan Huan to come back home. These past days, Lan Huan has been coming back home late. I'm kind of becoming a bit suspicious, but...I trust him to not do anything, I mean he is my husband right?

I close my eyes for a bit, and I lay on the couch.

'Its fine...Lan Huan wouldn't do anything like that...I can't doubt him now..' I mentally scolded myself. Just then I hear the door open and I open my eyes to see Lan Xichen come through the door, all tired with bags in his eyes.

I looked at him in concern, "Welcome Home...was work hard on you today?"

He nodded his head and came to hug me. I hear him sniff me lightly. I blushed bright red at his affection, but I hugged him because I could tell how tired he was. "Are you hungry?"

I said while I tenderly stroked his black, soft hair. He shakes his head, and he finally separates me and deposits a quick, chaste kiss on my lips. "I'm going to bed..." He yawns and I nod to him, but then I wanted to know why he was out so late, so I asked him.

"Lan Huan?"

"Mm...?" he stopped and turned back to look back at me.

"I don't know if this is any of my business but...Why were out so late? Was it...work?" I asked while looking at him for an answer.

To my surprise he gives me a weak smile, "It's nothing for you to be concerned about Wanyin..." He yawns again and heads to our bedroom.

I looked at him confused, 'Why won't he tell me? Is it...something that he can't tell me?' I was getting more suspicious, and I felt a pang of jealousy. 'Wait! Why am I jealous! Lan Huan isn't a person who would cheat on me...so I can't be having these thoughts!'

I mentally scolded myself again. 'but...just in case I'll follow him from work when he gets out to see where he goes...' I missed to myself and with this thought I went inside the bedroom.

I opened the door softly, and I was greeted by the scene of Lan Huan snoring softly and he had such a relaxed sleeping face. He almost looked like a child when he was sleeping. I chuckled at this and went to kiss his forehead, softly so he wouldn't get up. He really looked tired and I didn't want him to get up at the moment I was going to kiss him...that would be embarrassing.

After that embarrassing act, I slipped into the covers beside him. "Goodnight Lan Huan..." I whispered and smiled once more before I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.

I felt around for Lan Huan, but he wasn't in bed. Odd...

He usually would wake me up, or kiss me and tell me good morning, but this time he didn't.

I open my eyes, and my eyes were greeted with a bright light from the Windows that made me since and close them again.

Yup, Lan Huan has woken up if he had already pushed the curtains to let light in.

I opened my eyes cautiously this time, and let them adjust so they wouldn't hurt. After a while, my eyes did adjust and I looked around the room. No sign of Lan Huan...did he go to work?

I got up from the bed and I tried to reach my slippers, but with my stomach in the way, I couldn't grab them. I sighed in exasperation, and tried calming down my anger. I got up after taking deep breaths and tried to feel for them around with my feet. When I finally out them on, I walked out to the kitchen.

I got to the kitchen table and I saw a note.

"I left some food for you in the fridge. I am coming home late again today as well. Please don't wait for me, go to bed alright? It's bad for the baby. Love you!~." - Your Husband: Lan Xichen

I sighed, he has been leaving these notes for a week now. What could he really be doing after work?

I sighed again, and I grabbed the food from the fridge, heated it up, and started eating. "It...feels really lonely eating alone..." I said to myself a bit sadly. Usually Lan Huan would wake me up a bit earlier so we could eat together, but...recently he doesn't and it is starting to take a toll on me.

Once I had finished my food. I washed the dishes and made !myself occupied until it was time to go follow Lan Huan off of work. 'Hopefully...He is just staying over time...and not...whatever I am thinking...'

I sat on the couch and distracted myself.

I had read a book and I looked at the time, 'Ok! I should be going now, Lan Huan is gonna get out any minute!'

I got up and got ready.

I got all my things and I left the house to go to Lan Huan's company. One I got there I hid behind a wall, and I waited for him.

After a while, I saw Lan Huan coming out. I got ready to follow him, but...to my surprise I saw that Lan Huan has a women with him. My insecurities tripled, and my eyes widened at the scene.

I called myself down, 'M-Maybe...it's just a misunderstanding on my part, maybe he is just talking with her about work!. Yea! don't misunderstand!' I followed behind them, my heart beating in my ears.

I was just about to sigh in relief because they were turning away from a hotel,they went inside a love hotel.

'No...no way...D-Did can't be happening...!' I felt tears start to come out of my eyes, and my negative emotions take me over. I felt betrayed, deceived, and let down.

'Did my love...mean nothing to him?? Did...this marriage mean nothing to him?' I sniffled. I started to cry, 'Did...our child...mean anything to him???'

I felt so wronged, and I need to talk to someone. so I called my brother.

**_Wei Ying: "Hello?"_**

**_Jiang Cheng: "...Can I come over...?"_**

**_Wei Ying: _** **_"J-Jiang Cheng? You sound like you're crying?! What happened?!"_**

**_Jiang Cheng: "I just...need someone to talk to..._** *sniff* **_So...can I?"_**

More tears started coming out and I waited for his answer.

**_Wei Ying: "Well of course you can! Tell me what happened when you get here...okay?" _**

**_Jiang Cheng: "Yea...okay...bye..." _**

I hung up. I could hear the time of concern in his voice . I smiled softly, and I walked to his house, not noticing that Lan Xichen had turned around and seen me...

I had arrived at their house. I felt so drained, so empty, and so...tired. My vision was becoming blurred and I couldn't really see well I'm front of me. I could still feel my tears going my cheeks, but...I didn't care. I don't know how, but even with my sluggishness I rang the doorbell. Immediately when I rang it I saw figure in front of me. I couldn't, with my vision blurred I couldn't tell who it was.

I could see the slight movement of the person's lips move, and the next thing I know, my knees buckle under me and I start falling to the floor. I felt someone catch me. My vision darkened and I blacked out...

"-Ch...eng!"

Who's calling me...?

"Jia...ng...Che...ng!"

No...let me sleep more...

"Jiang Cheng!" I opened my eyes in a haste and I was overwhelmed by all the lights and people around me. I felt so disoriented.

"W-Wha...w-what..." He was blinded by the light, and he felt himself being held down. He looked around his eyes adjusting to the light and he saw the concerned faces of Wei Wuxian and Jon Ling.

After he saw them he calmed down, and he felt the hands holding him down release him, so he looked to the left and saw the Doctor a d a nurse checking his vitals. After a bit though, the Doctor leaves and the nurse stays.

He looks towards Wei Ying and Jin Ling and asks them; "What...happened?"

He sees Wei Ying come closer to him, concerned etched in his face. He responds, "Well...you came to my house and when I opened the door you looked so...pale and...you looked so devastated. I was asking you to come in, and what had happened when you fainted in front of me. I caught you when you started to fall and I yelled to Lan Zhan to call 911, and I then rode on the ambulance with you, while Lan Zhan got the children ready and they arrived to the hospital by car." He sighs.

"I met up with them and the Doctor is still trying to see what had made you faint. I already told him that you were pregnant and to check if the baby was fine. He was waiting for you to get up, so he could give you an ultrasound to see.. " Wei Ying grabs my hand.

"Hopefully the baby is fine...and now Jiang Cheng can you tell me what happened? Please...I'm your brother... "

I then remembered why I had fainted and I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldnt. I must've cried so much that my eyes didn't have tears anymore.

"I...had followed Lan Huan...off of his work...I was just curious of Why he was coming home late a almost everyday, so I followed him. I saw him...oh god..." I snuggled and I felt Wei Ying trying to encourage me to continue. He could feel my distress. " I...I saw him with some random women...at first I thought, oh she might be a co-worker, so I was relieved when they didn't go inside a hotel, but...just as I was going to leave I saw the bitch and him go inside a l-love hotel! " I looked away in despair, "Every time he said His 'I love you's ' was a lie huh... " I scoffed in bitterness.

"Oh Jiang Cheng...you could've misunderstood? " Wei Ying said, "Yea? thats what I thought too, until I saw him go inside a love hotel with the bitch!" My breath was shaky, my hormones making my emotions all over the place. I laid back once more, my arm over my eyes, covering my expression.

The doctor at that moment comes in, so I look towards him and lightly smiles to me.

"Hello Mr. Jiang, I am here to do the ultrasound now. Are you ready?" He says coming over with all the tools for an ultrasound.

I nod my head, 'Hopefully...at least my baby will be alright...'

He lifts up my hospital gown, and he places ultrasound gel on my stomach, I since at the cold temperature of the gel, but I ignored it and started at the screen, seeing if my baby was alright.

"Ok...so here is the baby...He seems fi-" The doctor stopped mid-sentence and I looked at him. 'Why did he stop? Was something wrong with my baby?' I started thinking the worst until he asked.

"Um...Mr. Jiang...did you know that...you aren't only having one baby...but you are having triplets?"

I widened my eyes, "t-three? That...can't be possible I have gone to the Doctor before and he said I was only go to have one...!" I was too shocked and I looked at Wei Ying he was shocked as well, but he spoke, " Yea...I was there with him, the doctor that checked him, after he took the pregnancy test told us that he was having only one. "

The doctor shook his head, "look, here the first one," He moves the ultrasound machine to some part of his stomach. "Then, here's the second one...and...the third one!"

He smiles, "Congratulations Mr. Jiang! You are having triplets! "

I couldn't comprehend, my ears had turned off after he had said triplets so...Lan Huan and I...weren't only going to have one child...but 3??!

I looked towards Wei Ying and Jin Ling, and they both were as shocked as me.

"Now...have you told your partner yet?" The doctor asks .

I shook my head, my thoughts getting fogged up. What was I going to tell Lan Huan now? How...was I going to talk out our situation with Lan Huan, and...tell him we were going to have triplets...

* * *

**_~NekoAyane: _**Hehe! We're you guys expecting that? Pretty sure you werent! XD Anyway hoped you liked the chapter and opps, I left on a cliffhanger XD


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_Lan Xichen_**

"Wanyin...Wanyin...I miss you so much! I really want to see you!"

I say while I sigh. These past few days have been hell for me. My subordinates and co-workers making mistakes and I having to fix them. And now...I have a slight problem.

Every time I leave work, this women, Ying Yue keeps on trying to flirt and try to have sex with me. I've told her countless times when we have gone out together, well her dragging me to a restaurant to 'discuss' with me, (and me trying to be nice to her, since I can't help it.) That I already have a husband, I'm already married and I have a child on the way.

I've told her this, and she still has been pinning for me.

Today was even more tiring...I really wanted to go back home and embrace my beautiful, handsome husband, but she stopped me.

I wanted to leave and reject her, but...she then started to threaten not me, but Wanyin.

She was rich from what I could tell, and she was trying to blackmail me to 'date her.' I thought this was a bluff, so I said no, but then she gave me a camera feed of Wanyin sleeping and my blood turned cold.

'What the hell! Had she hacked into our security system?!No way...she must have someone working for her...!'

I was angry and I hissed and glared at her for invading our privacy, but she just smirked and scoffed while she said: "If you don't date me...I will hire someone to kill your 'beloved' right now...sleeping. It's up to you.~" She was smirking maliciously, and I hated her at that moment. (And I usually am very kind to people, but...with her threatening my Wanyin, I couldn't take it anymore.)

"Well? What do you say? Do you accept, or do you want some motivation...?" Yue says while she crosses her arms and places them under her chest. She was trying really hard to seduce me, but...I wasn't going to fall for that.

Wanyin...I'm sorry...If I could explain this to you, I would but...I don't want you to be hurt...

"Fine...I accept...but! As long as you don't bring harm to Wanyin..." I grudgingly say as she smiles wider.

"Great! Now...why don't we go out on a date as a new couple?"

I wanted to say no...but...then I thought about how Wanyin could be but if I said now, so...I shut my emotions away and left with her.

I was walking with Ying Yue, and we walked into a restaurant. She ordered lots of food, and we ate. At that moment I didn't want to eat anything that this women bought, but...I have to keep up the role of 'boyfriend' for this deranged women. After we had eaten, she then decided to go to a hotel. I persuaded her to not to since, as a couple we should take things slow.

She surprisingly said ok, but then when we were going to go past a love hotel, she grabbed my hand and dragged me in it. I had more strength and I stopped her and told no. She got mad at me and slapped me.

I then turned around for a quick second and saw Wanyin leaving. I knew this was bad, I wanted to run after him, but she tugged on my tie and missed me. Her lips didn't weren't the lips I was yearning for, so I pushed her off of me.

"You better not go after him...or else...~ Something might happen to him~" Yue said with a laugh. I looked back at her with an enraged expression, she then says with a dismissive tone,"Fine...we might not have sex now...but just you wait...hehe...~" she kisses my cheek, " Now...see you tomorrow!~ And remember... " her voice turned lower into a whisper, "You have to do everything I say...I have someone following you wherever you go...so don't make any moves against me...ok?~" She backs away from me and leaves with a smile.

I fell to the ground. Wanyin just hate me right now...I...can't even go to him...just because of this...this...bitch! (I didn't care at this moment what to call her, she was trying to control me.)

I could feel tears come out of my eyes and I went back home. Already knowing that Wanyin might not be there.

...I entered the door to our home and It was deathly quiet. Well I already knew that Wanyin wasn't going to come back. I hated not being able to comfort him and tell him that It was all a lie and that I loved him more than he could imagine...but with her having a camera on me, and having someone spying on me, I couldn't go to Wanyin...I couldn't go see him at all.

I sighed and I threw myself in the couch not caring anymore about anything...Wanyin...was my life, my world and now...I might've already lost him, just because of this nuisance...this...witch...

I closed my eyes, I could feel the coldness of the living room, and then my stomach rumbled. I opened my eyes and I looked towards the kitchen.

'Usually Wanyin would be making dinner by now...I miss him...I...want him back...' Tears started coming out of my eyes and I laid back down. Not wanting to satiate my hungry stomach. I felt to work out, to gloomy to think about food, since the only person I could think about was Wanyin. How was Wanyin doing? How is our child? Does...he think I don't love him?

These thoughts were running through my mind until I hear a ring coming from my phone in my pocket.

'Is it her...? Do I pick up? ' I hesitantly reach for my cell phone, and I sighed as I read to called ID...which was my brother.

Lan Xichen: Yes?

Lan Wangji: Brother...

I could hear a tone of concern in his voice. This made me worried.

Lan Xichen: What's wrong Wangji?

Lan Wangji: Sister-in-law came to our house...and he fainted at our door...right now we are at the hospital and Wei Ying is with him.

My heart dropped, Wanyin...was in the hospital? Is it because...

Lan Xichen: ...Wangji...I want you to do me a favor...

I said this while I could feel once more my tears cascading down my cheeks.

Lan Xichen: I...can't see Wanyin right now...

Lan Wangji: ...

Lan Xichen: ...Please If you get a chance to talk to him tell him...I didn't cheat on him...I'm being blackmailed to date a women...she won't let me see him...And I'm also being followed as well, and Wanyin is in danger. I

I paused to wipe my tears away.

Lan Xichen: And tell him...that I love him...that I would give anything up to be with him and our child...please...tell him this...

Lan Wangji: ... ... ...

Lan Xichen: Wangji?

He isn't responding? Does...he also hate me as well?

Lan Wangji: ... ... ...Brother...Sister-in-law...is her and he heard everything. And he wants to tell you some things...

My heart did a flip, Wanyin heard everything? But then I felt myself become guilty. Is he gonna tell me to leave? Will be leave me? I started imagining the worst, and the voice that I had yearned to hear started talking and took me out of my thoughts.

Jiang Cheng: Lan Huan...

I held my breath for what he was going to say.

Jiang Cheng: That bitch! How dare she blackmail you to date her! Once I see her I'll fucking tell her straight that you are mine!

My eyes widened. Jiang Cheng then cleared his throat.

Jiang Cheng: S-Sorry for my outburst, and...Lan Huan...I'm...really sorry for doubting you!

Huh? What? I was too shocked at what I heard. I was ready to be left by him...but..Is there hope?

Jiang Cheng: I...I saw you with that bitch and I thought you had cheated on me...but...I should've known that you wouldn't cheat on me...so...I'm sorry. I...also...love you too...

I could've died right there...I was on cloud nine after his confession, but...I started to feel worried for him being in the hospital.

Lan Xichen: ...Wanyin..? I heard from Wangji...what...happened? Why did you faint?

Jiang Cheng: ...Like...I said I saw you with that bitch. I saw you and her heading to a hotel, as I was relieved when you guys didn't go in, so I was going to leave thinking that she was just a co-worker from work, but...then you guys went inside a love hotel...and...my insecurities and my emotions started to go out of control...so I called Wei Ying to talk to him...I had gotten to his house and I started to feel very lightheaded, and after that...I don't really remember...

Lan Xichen: Oh Wanyin...I'm so sorry...I...didn't want to worry you, that's why I didn't want to tell you my predicament...I'm...so sorry...

Jiang Cheng: ...Um...Lan Huan? I...have something else to tell you...

Wanyin's voice sounded hushed, almost...frightened. 'What is he going to tell me?' I also started to get worried and anxious for what he was going to say.

Lan Xichen: ...Yes? W-what is it?

I gulped soundlessly.

Jiang Cheng: Well...remember our child?

I started to get really worried, what had happened with our child?

Jiang Cheng: Well...guess what...I-I'm...not only carrying one child...but...three. Lan Huan...I'm pregnant with triplets...

I was shocked, I couldn't hear anything except Wanyin's voice. I thought he was going to tell me some bad news, but...I'm too happy that I had momentarily forgotten about Ying Yue and how she was still blackmailing me.

Jiang Cheng: L-Lan Huan? D-Do you not like the news?

'Oh Shit!' I had left Wanyin for too long, and Im pretty sure that he might be thinking the worst right now. I could hear Wanyin start to tear up as well.

Lan Xichen: W-Wait Wanyin! No! I-I was just...too happy...I really want to be there with you and hug you to oblivion...oh how I miss you Wanyin...

I hear my brother-in-law come up to my love, and give him a small napkin so he could clean his nose and tears. Wanyin says thank you, and he then starts talking.

Jiang Cheng: I do too...I wish I could be with you...In your arms...I wish there wasn't nothing stopping us from being with one another...

I chuckled, as I could imagine Wanyin blushing bright red, his face in a cute embarrassed manner.

Lan Xichen: Mm. I wish I was with you and cuddling you in my arms while kissing you.

I smiled.

Lan Xichen: Yes...but now I have to figure out how to get Ying Yue to leave me alone. She is obsessive over me, and I don't want her to make any rash decisions to hurt you. And now that you told me we are having triplets, that is eve more dangerous for you. She told me she had someone hired to kill you and to follow you everywhere, and If they ever saw me with you, they would kill you on sight. She...even told me that she could attack you when you are sleeping as well...I'm sorry Wanyin, but I don't want you to get hurt...

I said this while I felt myself becoming more sad and gloomy.

Jiang Cheng: ...I trust you Lan Huan, now that I know the situation...you better find a way to kick her ass ya hear me?!

I chuckled, and I hear him laugh as well. I then hear a knock on my door, and I gulped.

Lan Xichen: Wanyin...I have to go...I think that she if here, at our house...

I sounded sad. I wanted to talk more to my Wanyin, but now I had to leave him to open the door for Ying Yue. I didn't want to imagine what she would do to my family.

Jiang Cheng: Mm...Maybe call later? I...might stay with Wei Ying.

I nodded.

Lan Xichen: Yes...that would be a good idea. Now...Wanyin, I love you, please never think that I don't... because I really do. Okay?

Jiang Cheng: Yes, I know now to trust you more because I know that you wouldn't do something like that. And...I love you too. Please...be safe.

Lan Xichen: Yes, you too. Well, Goodbye my love.

Jiang Cheng: Yes... Goodbye Lan Huan.

Wanyin had hung up first and I sighed. The banging was starting to become more aggressive, so I rushed to the door.

And of course it was Ying The at the door.

"Hello Darling!~ Hope you missed me!~" She grinned and made her way past me.

'ugh...' I thought while I went after her. I didn't want to even be close to her, but...I have to for now...

At least I knew that Wanyin was safe with Wangji and brother-in-law.

I sighed, "Why are you sighing darling?" She came up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to throw up, but I forced the widest smile and I looked at her.

" Oh nothing, well why are you here? " She smiled and sat down on the couch.

'C'mon Lan Xichen! You can do this...you have to make her feel like you are actually dating... '

Even though in reality, I just wanted to leave and go to Wanyin...

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	7. Valentine's Day Special

WangXian

Wei Wuxian was in the living room while the kids where watching T.V, and Lan Yu comes up to him and asks.

"Daddy? Who was your first kiss?" Lan Ya also stops watching tv, and pays attention to Wei Ying. No one had noticed that Lan Zhan was hiding in the kitchen and his face was bright red.

Wei Ying chuckles, "Well, I...kind of don't know. This maiden, which I never knew her name kissed me while I was napping outside of the university where I have now graduated. I didn't want to tell her anything just in case she got scared or embarrassed so I let her kiss me. She then left, and I never got to see her face, or know who the maiden was."

"Awww!~ I thought your first kiss would've been with papa!" Lan Yu frowns. Wei Ying chuckles again and pays Yu's head. "At least my second kiss was with your father." Lan Ya comes up behind her brother, and Wei Ying smiles brightly, " Oh, you guys are so cute! " He hugs them and snuggles with them. Lan Yu giggled and Lan Ya smiles.

Lan Zhan looks from the kitchen at his beloved family and smiles warmly at the scene. 'This is my family...the family that I love and will protect...' He then leaves the kitchen and surprises Wei Ying and the kids with a big to which they all laugh and giggle.

Xicheng

"...Lan Xichen?" Jiang Cheng looked curiously at the kitchen where his husband, Lan Huan was busy making something.

" I'm almost done Wanyin.~" He says while having a big smile on his face. Jiang Cheng was starting to get really curious as to what his husband was making in the kitchen that was taking a long time. Jiang Cheng sighed and decided to wait for him in the living room. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

After a while Jiang Cheng started to get sleepy, but someone tapped on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and he widened them at seeing Lan Xichen holding a plate full of chocolate. Lan Huan had a big smile on his face.

"Ta da~ I made this for you Wanyin!" He says happily while he sits beside Jiang Cheng and motions Wanyin to sit up straight .

He places the plate down on the coffee table and he grabs a chocolate, "Say Ahhh~ Wanyin" He smiles widely at seeing Jiang Cheng blush bright red, but Jiang Cheng obliged and opened his mouth for Lan Xichen to place the chocolate treat. After Lan Xichen had fed him he looked to Jiang Cheng for acceptance. 'Does he like it? Does it taste ok?' Lan Xichen was waiting on a response or gesture from Wanyin, when Wanyin all of a sudden widens his eyes. Lan Xichen started to think the worst and his smile turned into a grimace.

"Is it bad Wanyin? Is the choco-" Lan Huan was then cut of by Jiang Cheng's lips. He was surprised, but he relaxed into the kids and kissed back.

After a couple of minutes they separated and Jiang Cheng spoke in a whisper, while his cheeks turned red. "T-Thanks Lan Huan...It really tastes good."

Lan Xichen smiles tenderly once again and kisses his forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day Wanyin..." And with that they just watched tv together cuddled up on the sofa.

Zhuiling

"A-Ling!" Lan Sizhui had just come home from work to see his husband, Jin Rulan already making dinner. Sizhui places his things on the living room sofa, and comes behind Jin Ling who hadn't noticed that Sizhui had come home and he jumped a little when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He immediately knew it was Sizhui, but his cheeks were turning red.

"I-I'm Cooking..." He says while embarrassed.

"I know...~" Sizhui smiles and kisses Jin Ling's exposed nape, and he chuckles at hearing Jin Ling tell and turn around to lightly glare at him.

He sits down at the table. "...Jin Ling? " He questions.

"Yes?" Jin Ling says without turning around.

" ...so you know what day it is today? " Sizhui says while watching his husband closely.

"...Hm...is it..." Sizhui inwardly chuckles to himself as after he had said that question Jin Ling had tensed up, and Lan Sizhui could only imagine the cute, red blush on Jin Ling's cheeks.

"..." Lan Sizhui was waiting for his answer , and Jin Ling was frozen in the spot with his head, and almost barely Lan Sizhui could make out his response.

"...I-Its...V-Valentines...D-D-Day..." Jin Ling says in a huaed, embarrassed whisper. Lan Sizhui smiles warmly and once again stands up to shut the stove off, and turn Jin Ling around to kiss his softly on his lips. That kiss soon turned more passionate, and by the end of it, Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui were panting.

"Jin Ling...even though you made dinner...I don't think I want to eat food right now..." Sizhui smirks, " How about...I eat something else... " Jin Ling gulped and was turning redder by the second. He was dragged to the bedroom by Lan SizhuI and the two didn't leave until the next morning...

~HAPPY VALENTINE 'S DAY!!!!!~


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Jiang Cheng**_

I sighed.

After talking with Lan Huan about what was happening. I felt a bit more relieved that he wasn't cheating on me. I should've trusted him a bit more, but now we have a bigger problem.

Now a bitch called, Ying Yue is obsessed with my husband, and she being an obsessive, yandere, fucking bitch is dangerous for the both of us. If we make a wrong move, she could order someone to kill us.

I sighed once again. Why were we always having bad luck? First I was ecstatic that we were having triplets, but now my husband is being held hostage by a crazy women. Something good happens, and then something bad happens...

"Hey, Jiang Cheng!" I get kicked out of my thoughts by a loud obnoxious voice, to which I turn around and see Wei Wuxian standing on the side of the bed with Brother-in- law and my nephews.

Oh yea, I had forgotten that I was in the hospital.

Jin Ling had long gone the whole surprise we got, he stood up saying he was sorry he couldn't stay longer. I scoffed and said that he didn't need to worry about me, and that he had to worry more about his husband. He still looked kind of worried and concerned for me, so I reassured him more by saying that if I needed anything, or if something were to happen to me that I would call him and Wei Wuxian.

He sighed, smiled lightly, and stood up to leave. Right when he was about to leave the room, so said goodbye, and told me that if anything was happening that I would call him, and with that he left. I smiled, my nephew was already becoming a man. He already was starting his family, and...I of course felt so very happy for him.

'Man...I still can't believe that I'm pregnant with triplets...If I ever see that doctor who told me I was only having a child, I'm going to punch him for not doing his job right... ' I said in my head.

"Well, Jiang Cheng...how do you think we can help brother-in-law? He has to pretend to date that women, but If she sent someone to tail you, and she also sent someone to tail brother-in-law, how do we...separate them? Separate what was her name?" He says while sitting on the corner of the bed.

I sighed again "...Ying Yue...Lan Huan said her name was Ying Yue..."

"Yea! That bitch! So...? any suggestions?" He says while Lan Wangji tells the kids to sit down on the seats., And he stands beside his husband.

" ...Well I...don't really know what to do...and...I don't think I would be able to risk me having a miscarriage for stressing so much about Lan Huan and _her..._ " I spat out the last word in anger.

Wei Ying nods, "Hm...what do you think Lan Zhan?" He turns to his husband.

Lan Wangji looked to Wei Ying and I with his blank face that only Lan Huan and Wei Ying was beginning to read.

"...I could talk with brother about this...that women shouldn't pose a problem by me talking with him..." He says while he takes Wei Ying hand.

Wei Ying smiles, "Mm. Good idea Lan Zhan, but...if she doesn't let you talk with him? And since they are tailing Jiang Cheng they might already know what we want to do..."

Lan Wangji sighs, "Brother is strong...he won't let a women ruin his life. He is also smart, he might already be planning how to deal with this situation...so don't worry Sister-in-law...Wei Ying..."

I sigh, 'I just have to pray that nothing happens with Huan...'

Wei Ying pats my shoulder, "So when ya get out of the hospital, you are gonna live with us for a bit alright? No if's or buts about it! "

I sighed, "Obviously...I told Lan Huan that I was going to stay at your house...because I'm pretty sure that If she has a guy following me everywhere, she must've hired someone to hack our security system to check up on him and I..."

Wei Ying frowns and sighs, "Mm...Well! Tomorrow I'll come back to check up on you, and Lan Zhan can go to your house and talk with brother-in-law to take your clothes to our place, alright? You should rest for today, remember! No stress alright?" He grins and I roll my eyes at him.

"Yea yea, I know...now shoo, you are an eyesore..." I fake my annoyed tone and he fake pouts, "Aww!~ Lan Zhan Jiang Cheng hates me!" He hugs Lan Wangji, who in turn sighs and drags Wei Wuxian out of the room. Once they left I let out another sigh and I closed my eyes to rest when I hear another person enter the room. I had thought It was Wei Ying again, but when I opened my eyes the person who was in front of me made my mood darken, and I spat out, "Ying Yue..."

She smirks, "So you are the husband of my boyfriend huh.~"

I scoff, "He was my husband to begin with bitch." My eyes narrowed.

She comes closer to my bed and giggle maliciously, "Well, now he is my boyfriend, and I'm going to make him _mine _no matter what...and you!" She points at me and her gaze turns psychotic. "And you! Won't stop me!" Her eye twitches when she says that.

I shivered at her exclamation, but I wasn't going to back down, so I screamed at her, "IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY HUSBAND I'M GOING TO FUCKING HUNT YOU DOWN, YOU BITCH!" I yelled with all the hatred I had for her. I also remembered the first time I saw her with Huan and I felt my rage becoming even more stronger.

"And...If you touch him in any indecent way...I will fucking hurt you, I don't fucking give a shit if you are a girl. Lan Huan is mine, and will always be mine bitch!" I finally spat out and when I looked up, I widened my eyes at what I saw and was hearing.

'S-Shes...laughing?' I then trembled when I heard her laughter.

"Hahahahahaahahahahaha! Wow thats a good one! You? You pregnant slut want to take him away from me? You can't even do nothing, unless..." She still had her psychotic grin, and then I feared the worse when she takes out a knife from her purse.

"Unless...~ You want to lose your precious child huh?~" She gets closer and she forcefully grabs my arms and cuts my arm with the knife. Leaving a huge red gash on my arm. I yelled in pain, and she laughs harder. I then hear nurses coming and she clicks her tongue in frustration.

She then grins one more time and she get closer to my ear. She whispers, "Just know...I have my eye on you. You do anything to get close to _my _hubby, and..." She scrapes the knife against my wrist, "Bye bye baby..." I was trembling and she immediately leaves. My eyes were still widened and I felt myself still frozen at what had happened not even minutes ago. I heard nurses come in, and they started to question me, but...I was too tired to even hear. Then before I knew it everything had turned dark...

_..._

"nn..." I slowly opened my eyes, and I felt some pressure on my right, so i turned and I almost felt like crying.

I couldn't believe it, No way that he was here.

So...thinking that It was dream I called out. "L-Lan Huan...?"

He after hearing me, he immediately opens his eyes, and he softly, and tenderly grabs my hand.

"Oh Wanyin...how I wanted to see you..." He kisses my hand lovingly. I started to cry hard and I didn't care if anyone was in the room I hugged him tight. I didn't dare tell him about how Ying Yue had come in here and threatened me, since I didn't want to ruin the maybe last time we would be seeing each other.

"L-Lan Huan! If this is a dream I don't want to wake up!" I squeezed him, and I hear him chuckle.

"This isn't a dream my dear Wanyin. I convinced Ying Yue to at least let me see you for the last time to say...goodbye." I could hear the sadness seep through his words and I feel him wrap his hands to embrace me back with the same intensity.

"I don't want you to leave me..." I place my head on his chest and I grip his shirt with my hands.

He tenderly raises my face to his and I could see tears in his eyes as well, "I don't either...I want to be with you Wanyin, I want to see your face every time I wake up, but now..." His face darkens, and I could see the rage in his eyes.

My eyes widened, as his usual tender, peaceful, and happy expression had twisted into hatred and rage. "Now...I have to wake up to an unknown, crazy women, and then I remember the cruel reality that we are living in." He lets out a deep breath, and his face turns into the kind expression that I am used to.

"But...I am thinking of what to do. So don't worry my Wanyin, I will find out a way to get away from her, and not let her ruin our family." He then gets closer and kisses me.

This kiss felt like It was going to be the last, as we both were putting all our anguish and love into it.

"M-Mn...~" I moaned as he had then wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our tongues where dancing in each others mouth.

And...this was going to be the last kiss for a while, so It took a while until we both had to separate.

"H-Hah...L-Lan Huan..." I panted out. I wanted more...I wanted him, but...we were both running short on time.

"W-Wanyin..." He was panting as well, and he smirked at seeing how aroused I was, and how messed up I was after our kiss.

"I really want to make love to you right now...but..." His expression saddened, "I'm low on time...she expects me to be back home at any minute..."

He hugs me once more, tightly as this was going to also be the last embrace in a while. He then whispers in my ear. "I Love You Wanyin...never forget that...whatever happens, I will still love...and our children." I started to cry again, and covered my face with my arms. I didn't want to cry again, I wanted to see him off with a smile, but...damn! These hormones were making it hard for me.

"Wanyin...It's going to be alright...I'll find a way back to you...to our children...now..." He stands up and I also sit up. He looks at me with a sad, and hesitant expression.

"Please...take care ok? For me...for our children..." He comes closer again and gives me a quick peck on the lips, and he also gives me a kiss on the forehead. My tears wouldn't stop, I didn't want to leave, but...he will come back. I trust him.

I give him a small, sad smile, and I nod. "Yes...I promise...now...

_Goodbye...Lan Xichen..._

He had left now, and all of my repressed sadness, and anguish of him leaving came back, and In loud sobs I cried. I have to deal with this for now...Lan Huan will come back...

_..._

After I had cried my heart out the day before, I resolved myself to not let my sadness consume me, and I looked to what the days without Lan Huan with a determined gaze. 'I will also try to find a way for us to be together...Lan Huan.'

"Ying Yue...you messed with the wrong person..." I say while I waited for Wei Ying and brother-in-law to come pick me up. I had already gotten better, and the knife gash that Ying had left on me was covered in bandages. "You will regret messing with my family you bitch..." I said under my breath.

I was waiting in the lobby for them, until I saw Wei Ying happily run up to me.

"Jiang Cheng!~ How are y-" He stops in the middle of his sentence when he notices my red eyes, and the visible tear tracks of yesterday's break down.

He starts to become worried, but he doesn't say anything until we were in the car.

"Jiang Cheng...why were you crying?" He says concerned, I smiled softly at his concern. So I answer him, "Lan Huan...came to the hospital yesterday." I hear Wei Ying gasped, "He did?! What did he do? Say?"

I sighed, "He came to say his last goodbye..." I say a bit sadly, but I resolved myself to not cry again, as all my tears had dried up, and I was pretty sure nothing would come out anyway.

"Oh...but, he did tell you he would find a way to come back to you right?" He says also a bit sadly.

I let out a small smile, "Yes, and I will also try to find a way to get rid of this bitch in our lives through legal means...since right now all I wanna do is murder the bitch..."

Wei Ying agrees, "Yea, I also wanna give her a piece of my mind. Trying to take brother-in-law from you is low..." I was surprised at his tone of voice also seeped with a rare hatred and hostility.

"I do too, brother shouldn't have to deal with a problem like this...I want him to be happy..." Lan Wangji speaks up as well, his tone cold as ice.

We all agree, and we had finally arrived at their house. Lan Yu and Ya, were with a babysitter.

"! Uncle Jiang!" Lan Yu and Ya run up to me and hug my legs. I smiled warmly and I pat them on the heads.

"Hello. How are you guys doing?" We all come in and brother-in-law pays the babysitter and she leaves.

"Good!" Yu says and ya nods to her brothers response. Yu hen turns to Wei Ying, "Daddy, why is Uncle Jiang here?"

Wei Ying smiles brightly, "He's staying with us for a while!" The kids' face brighten up and they both scream, "YAYY!" They both run to the living room and they start talking to each other about what they could do for me.

I smiled at this, and Wei Ying leads me to a room, while Lan Wangji goes to play with the kids. Once we were in the room, I thought this would be a good moment to talk with Wei Ying about what Ying Yue had done o me at the hospital. I close the door and Wei Ying looks at me confused.

"Jiang Cheng?" I sit down beside him, "...Wei Ying. I have to tell you something."

His confused face turned into one of concern, "What's wrong Jiang Cheng? Did something happen?"

I nod, "yes...so...yesterday after you and brother-in-law left...guess who came into my room..."

His face turns into a sour expression, and I could sense the repressed anger, "Don't tell me...Ying Yue..." He crosses his arms in an attempt to calm himself down.

I nod, "yea...that bitch came into my room and pretty much threatened me...she kept on saying how Lan Huan was her's, and that she would do anything to keep him. I obviously refuted her, and yelled at her for thinking that. But...she just laughed, and believe me when I say i think she needs help. I think shes fucked up in the head because after that whole conversation she..." I gulped, 'I didn't want to tell Lan Huan because i knew he would go to her in a rage and make a rash decision, but...hopefully Wei Ying doesn't get too mad and goes to her in a rage...'

"What...did she do to you Jiang Cheng...what did that bitch do..." His rare hostility was back. He sounded as he was going to kill someone.

I gulped, and he grabbed my arm in a tight grip. " . ..." His eyes narrowed, and I widened my eyes at how his expression and tone had changed.

"S-She...cut my arm..." I showed him my other arm with the bandages. I unwrapped them, and the huge, red gash on my arm was still then started to leave the room in an enraged expression. "W-What, Wei Ying!" I hurriedly went after him.

"No! THAT FUCKING BITCH HURT MY SHIDI! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Wei Ying was screaming and he had arrived to the living room, and I turned around to see the kids frightened at the expression and tone that their usual kind mother had. "Wei Ying...what happened..." brother-in-law comes to Wei Ying to calm him down.

He looks at me and he sees my arm, and it clicked in his head what was making Wei Ying angry.

"LET ME GO LAN ZHAN! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Wei Ying was seething with rage, but brother-in-law stood his ground. "Wei Ying...calm down...you are scaring the kids..." He holds Wei Ying in his arms to calm him down,

"..." He takes deep breaths, and I could feel the hatred filled aura around him was gone, so I let out the breath I was holding in.

Wei Ying then looked at his kids, "I'm really sorry you guys had to see mommy like this...hah...sorry Jiang Cheng..."

I shook my head, "I understand...but you can't be making rash decisions..." I scolded him softly. He nods, and he calms himself down. "Thank You Lan Zhan...and Sorry for screaming..."

Lan Wangji shakes his head, "You don't need to say thank you or sorry...I will always be there for you..." He then kisses Wei Ying on the forehead and we all head to the living room. brother-in-law was sitting beside me and Wei Ying was with the kids telling them sorry about being scary and scaring them.

Brother-in-law with a low voice asks me, "Did Ying Yue hurt you..." I nodded, "And Wei Ying go angry when you told him...?" I nod again.

"When did she come..." He had turned his expression to me now. I sighed, "After you guys left...she came into my room and threatened me...I already told this to Wei Ying, but...I am pretty sure she has some problems in her head. She had...this psychotic grin on when we were talking, and..." I showed him the injury that Ying had left on my arm, "She...took a knife out of her purse and cut my arm...so now I have this gash on my arm...and...she also threatened to kill my children..." I didn't want to cry...I didn't want to show weakness, but at that moment I couldn't stop my shivers and small tears.

"I...I don't know what to do...that women is making our lives miserable...I..." I hen feel arms hug me, and I look up to see that It was Wei Ying and the kids tha were hugging me.

I look down to see Lan Yu and Lan ya crying, "Don't cry Uncle Jiang...!~" Yu said while he was hugging me tight, and Lan Ya nodded and was hugging me as well. Wei Ying then says, "We are here for you Jiang Cheng...now matter what...ok?"

I nod into the hug and I then feel brother-in-law hug me as well, "Brother will be fine...don't worry..." I smile at their reassurances and after we had seperated from the hug, I wipe my tears with a tissue hat Wei Ying had given me, and I close my eyes for a second, and then I opened them again.

With a determined gaze. "We will find a way to get rid of this hurdle...now mater how long it takes!" Wei Ying and Lan Wangji nod in agreement.

**_Just You wait... _**

**_Ying Yue...I'm coming for you..._**

* * *

_**~NekoAyane: Hope you like the chapter! This is pretty long! XD **_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Lan __Xichen_**

_*Sigh*_

After leaving Wanyin at the hospital, my heart has been in unease. It's as if something bad might have happened. Has something happened to Wanyin?

I shook my head, No...Ying wouldn't have done anything after I told her to not hurt him...but...did she?

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes while I started to ponder. How do I get rid of her without hurting Wanyin?

...Hm...

I can't really plot anything against her right now, but...what if there were cameras where we went last time. And right now as well! Inside the house the security cameras are up too!

I just need to get my hands on them without her knowing and reporting her to the police...but she also has someone that is watching my every move. If they see that I am going to the police station I'm pretty sure they would alert her And the hit man that is also following Wanyin and...

I gulped and my mood darkened, No...I won't let that happen.

I sighed once again. I could feel a headache brewing. I decided to sleep a little on the couch so my headache could go away.

Just as I was going to take a little nap on the couch I hear Ying come in the house. I started to scowl, but once she comes into view I force a smile.

She sees me and she immediately runs up to me and wraps her arms around me neck. I could smell her perfume, and I wanted to throw up on how strong her perfume was.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Darling!~ I missed you so much while I was away! How did you do without me?" She drags me to sit on the couch and talk to her. My head was pounding, I just wanted to push her away.

I internally grimaced at this. I shook my head and placed my arm around her neck. "No, I was fine." I gave her a small smile. "I'v just been pondering about things, so...how was work?"

I felt sick to my stomach just talking to her, but I have to keep this facade up until I can figure out a plan to get rid of her.

She smirks, "Oh not much honey, just everyday work." She snuggles closer to me. After we stayed like that for a bit, she gets up. "Well, I'll start making dinner ok?" She pecks me on the lips. "Don't miss me too much ok?~" She winks and heads to the kitchen. After I knew she was out of sight, I immediately wiped my lips. 'She disgusts me...now I should call Wangji so he could get Wanyin's things.'

I grabbed my phone and I dialed his number.

**_Lan Wangji: "Brother?"_**

I try to keep my voice as low as possible.

**_Lan Xichen: "Wangji, when you have time you should get Wanyin's things that are here, since he is living with you for the time being."_**

I hear a noise of affirmation.

**_Lan Wangji: "Mn. Now brother have you realized how to get rid of the women?"_**

I sighed.

**_Lan Xichen: "No...not yet, but...I think I know how to report her to the police..."_**

I look around to see if she was close or in ear shot distance, and then I laid out the plan to Wangji.

**_Lan Xichen: "So...since this morning I've had a bad premonition. After I had left Wanyin, I have felt that she might've done something to-"_**

Wangji cut me off.

**_Lan Wangji: "Brother..."_**

I could hear he concern in his voice. Oh no...Was my premonition right..? Did she go to the hospital and hurt him?

I silently gulped and waited for what he was going to say.

**_Lan Wangji: "Sister-in-law...when he got discharged from the hospital I could see how he looked. The tear tracks on his eyes, the fatigue, but...what I saw that Wei Ying hadn't seen was the arm that he was covering with his other arm. I thought that it was my imagination and I thought nothing of it, until we got to our home..."_**

I hear Wangji take a deep breath. he continues with a hardened, cold voice.

**_Lan Wangji: "When we got home, Sister-in-law was acting a bit strange. Every minute he would look over to Wei Ying to see what he was doing. I thought this was strange, but I said nothing. I then left to play with the children, and after a few minutes I hear Wei Ying screaming and coming out of the room enraged walking towards the front door; Ready to leave. I asked him what was wrong and he only kept on repeating on how he was going to kill Ying Yue. I calmed him down after, and he then went to say sorry to the kids for behaving that way and scaring them..."_**

I could feel where this was going. I clenched my hand into a fist. I tried to calm down my upcoming rage. My head then pounded even stronger. I closed my eyes, and winced in pain.

**_Lan Xichen: "Ugh...!"_**

**_Lan Wangji: "Brother? Are you alright?"_**

I could hear the concern in his voice. I smiled lightly, but I wanted to hear the rest, so I reassured him that I was fine, even though on the inside I wasn't.

Wangji then continued with the story.

**_Lan Wangji: "While Wei Ying was talking to he kids, I sat down with sister-in-law to ask him what he had told Wei Ying to make him outraged, and Sister-in-law told me that Ying Yue had come into his room after we had left and threatened him. He also told me that as she was threatening him, he also started threatening your children. And...Ying Yue also pulled out a knife while she was threatening him, and cut a huge gash on his arm. He then told me what she had said. She said this, 'J__ust know...I have my eye on you. You do anything to get close to my hubby, and...bye bye baby...' Sister-in-law then starts crying, and I could sense the despair he had at that moment. Wei Ying and the kids then came up and comforted him, as well as I."_**

**_Lan Xichen: "... ... ..."_**

I had closed my eyes to calm myself down even further as all I wanted to do was go into the kitchen...and _**strangle her**._..

**_Lan Wangji: "Brother?"_**

I let out the breath I was holding, and I cleared my throat.

**_Lan Xichen: "S-Sorry Wangji...I didn't want to burst into the kitchen screaming or worse...I don't want to see her right now or else I don't know what I would do...Anyway...is Wanyin alright? How is he doing?"_**

I asked this worried for my love, all this stress could hurt him and our children, and I didn't want to see my Wanyin in pain.

_La**n Wangji: "After yesterday's fiasco, Sister-in-law is doing better. He is determined to help you, and get rid of the women."**_

I smile wider and I chuckle at how hard Wanyin really wanted to help me. I close my eyes and I imagine having Wanyin by my side; Cuddling with him, kissing him, and just having his presence with me.

**_Lan Xichen: "Mm. Tell him that I am doing everything in my power to be with him. And anyhow Wangji, you should come over to the house to grab his things since he'll be with you guys until I am freed from this. I won't fail you guys. Also, could you see if the hospitals security camera's picked up something as well? I'm pretty sure in Wanyin's room there should've been a security camera in there. I'm also going to try my best to record everything that I converse with her to see if she spills in front of the camera's everything that she has done."_**

I say this with a smirk. This women Ying Yue was going to go done. No one messes with my husband, and children and gets away with it.

**_Lan Wangji: "Mm. Since I am the Chief of police, I'll assign some people to get the footage. I will also come in a bit to get sister-in-law's things." _**

I nod, and I say my farewell's to Wangji and he hangs up.

I let out a sigh, finally I hear Ying Yue come out of the kitchen.

"Darling!~ I made dinner! Come and eat!~" She says happily, but I felt that she might try something.

I still went to the kitchen and sat at the table. She placed the plates of food in front of me, and for a while I stared at them.

She giggles, "Oh you silly bunny.~ I wouldn't poison you. So dig in!"

I was still suspicious of the food, but I didn't want to anger her in the case that she might actually do something crazy.

After we were both finished with our food she decided to go take a shower. I sat on the couch once more, and the pounding that I felt on my head hadn't ceased. I felt like someone was hitting my head with a hammer, I was going to get up to get ibuprofen when I heard the doorbell.

'That must be Wangji.' I say in my head while I get up and I groan in pain.

I go to the front door and I open it.

Yes indeed it was Wangji. I let him in, and I tried to not show that I was in pain.

"Brother..." He does a slight bow to me and I smile lightly.

"Mm. I'll go get his things wait here okay?" He nods while I go to our room.

I had already packed all his stuff, his clothes, etc. I brought the suitcases filled of stuff to Wangji. One by one we both placed the suitcases in the trunk of his car.

I was about to wave to him when my headache made me fall to the ground in pain.

"Argh! *pant, pant*" I closed my eyes tight as the pain wouldn't leave. I don't know what this was, but I felt Wangji run to my side.

"Brother!" I could him screaming, but all the noise just made my headache worse.

"W-Wangji...nngh, g-get the i-ibuprofen in...agh! the cupboard!" I couldn't really speak well because of the excruciating pain I was, but Wangji understood and left inside to get the pain reliever pills and some water.

I was just crouched on the ground in pain, I then started throw up. I felt Wangji return with a glass filled with water and two ibuprofen pills. I took the pills and the water and I swallowed them. Of course the headache wouldn't leave immediately, but then I felt like I couldn't breath.

"W-Wangji...I-I can't breath!" I was struggling to breath. Wangji grabbed his phone in a rush and dialed 120 (I searched this up and apparently it is the First-aid Ambulance. Correct me if i'm wrong. w)

The next I know, I'm on the ground and I faintly hear sirens. 'The ambulance is here already?' I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes, I could feel myself losing energy and I felt like I couldn't breath.

'I-Is...this how i'm going to die..? Wanyin...the children...what will happen to them?'

The next I know...I passed out.

_. . ._

"...ther!" Who's calling me?

"...other...wa...up!" What? What are they trying to say? I can't understand.

I try to concentrate on the voice, and I try to open my eyes.

Come on! Open!

"Brother!" I finally open my eyes and a lot of bright lights attack me.

I started to panic when I felt hands trying to hold me down.

"W-Where...a-am...I?" I could hear my own voice being raspy, I was also very disoriented. The lights around me were making me pretty dizzy.

"You are in a hospital Mr. Lan..." I squinted my eyes in the direction of the voice, and once my eyes got used to the light I found out that the doctor had spoken.

"Doctor...what is wrong with my brother...?" I looked to my side to find Wangji looking to the doctor in concern.

I also looked at the direction of the doctor. My worries accumulating. 'What could be wrong with me?'

The doctor cleared his throat, and he stared right at me.

"Mr. Lan...the symptoms that you experienced were of arsenic poisoning..."

I started at him blankly, "W-What...arsenic poisoning?" I gulped.

He nods, "Yes, you had pretty high levels of arsenic poisoning in your body..."

I looked to my brother and he looked back at me with a surprised expression as well.

...Wait. Could it have been...

I felt my rage rear its ugly head. Wangji could feel how angry I was getting, so he placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I looked up to him, and I widened my eyes, he was also equally as mad as me, but he was keeping his anger in check with his expressionless face. Being his brother I have gotten to know Wangji's different expressions, and right now...he was as pissed off as I was.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well, you have not been exposed to arsenic that much, so it is not hat serious, but...It will take a while for you to recover. I have eliminated almost all the poison from your body, and you will be doing Chelation therapy (I searched this up as well. Sorry if it's all wrong TT^TT) as well to isolate the rest of the arsenic from the blood proteins. I will also be giving you some mineral supplements to lower the risk of potentially fatal heart rhythm problems..."

He then smiles, "But other than that, I think you will have a pretty good recovery."

I nodded to the doctor, "Mm. Thank You doctor." He bowed and left.

I let out a sigh and I turned to face Wangji, "Wangji..."

"Brother...did Ying Yue do this?" He said in a cold, frosty voice.

I shrug, "I don't know...but knowing how crazy she is I'm pretty sure she did poison me, I shouldn't have believed her when she told me she hadn't poisoned he food."

"Brother...I have also gathered all the footage from the camera's and..."

He smirks, "I have evidence to arrest her..."

I widened my eyes, "You do? Did you also get the footage from my house? I'm pretty sure we could see if she actually put arsenic into my food and drink."

He nod, "Yes, when the ambulance came I quickly went into the house and I saw Ying Yue in your room and...she was smelling your clothes while she...ahem..." His ears were a little red, and from that sentence I pieced what he was trying to say and I wanted to throw up.

'Is that why she was taking so long to come out?' I grimaced, I was going to throw away the shirt when I got out of here.

"Brother...also-" Before he could finish I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

"Lan Huan!" I quickly turn to my right to see Wanyin running straight at me.

He hugs me tight, "W-Wanyin..."

I could feel his tears. He was crying.

"I-I'm so happy...you are okay..." He said between his cries. He clutched to my hospital robes.

I hugged him back and I placed my head on his shoulder. I smelled his scent, and I felt relaxed.

After a while of not saying anything to each other, we separate.

Wanyin had an enraged expression.

"Where...is that bitch. I'm going to personally kill her for putting you through this."

Wanyin cracked his knuckles. Brother-in-law had also come in and he also had a sour expression.

"Yes, I also have some things to tell her...with my fist...first for hurting my shidi, and second for hurting my brother-in-law."

I smiled at this, and Wanyin glared at me. "Why are you smiling? She poisoned you!"

I try to keep in a laugh. Finally after some time I could laugh with my family.

"Oh No, I'm not laughing because of that, but because It's so good to see you again and hear your voice Wanyin..."

He blushes bright red while Wei Ying laughed out loud and Wangji smiled softly.

"T-Tch...well I-I'm...happy to see you too...I...m-missed you..." He looked away from me, but Wei Ying then pushed him to me.

"E-Eh! W-Wah!" I grabbed him and I didn't let him go. "Wanyin oh Wanyin...your face is so cute!~"

I kiss his lips that I had been yearning for, I felt him struggle for a bit until he gave up and relaxed into the kiss.

"Mm...~" He moaned lightly and I felt Wanyin wrap his arms around my neck. We had been making out for a bit when *Ahem* interrupted us.

"!" We both separated from each other, and I could see Wei Ying grinning and Wangji was looking somewhere else.

Wanyin immediately got off the bed in embarrassment, and I chuckled at his cuteness. After everyone had calmed down we started discussing what to do next.

"So...Lan Zhan gathered all the footage from the different places. The love hotel, your house, and the hospital. In neither of those does Ying Yue not appear not suspicious. She wasn't smart enough to take them out." Wei Ying grins devilishly, "Well...it was her mistake messing with Jiang Cheng and brother-in-law."

"Mm. I have already called people to go over to your house, and if she hasn't escaped-"

_*smash* _

The window shattered and a bullet had hit my shoulder.

"Ack! Ah!" Everyone had ducked down, Wei Ying over Wanyin and Him telling Wanyin if he was okay. Wangji was over Wei Ying to protect the both of them. I fell to the ground and Wanyin immediately came to my side. I looked out through the window and I saw the sniper leaving in a hurry.

"Lan Huan!" He yelled, tears once again cascading down his cheeks. I held my shoulder in pain. Police then came into the room and nurses came in and hurried me out of the room for surgery to extract the bullet and along the way they were also trying to lessen the blood flow from my wound. Wanyin tried to run after me, but they stopped him. He was screaming my name over and over. It pained me to see Wanyin like that, but I didn't have the strength to walk to him.

I smiled lightly to him while I was being wheeled away to reassure him I was going to be fine. But...will I?

He was struggling against Wei Ying, crying, and yelling. Wei Ying also had a grim look.

'I-Is...it that bad...?' I thought to myself while I was slowly closing my eyes. I didn't want to, but my body was getting weaker and weaker. The nurses were saying things that I couldn't understand.

"Wanyin...my love...I love you..."I said in a whisper. Tears started falling down my cheeks. Then my vision started to get blurry and with that my eyes closed and I once again felt everything around me darken...


	10. Chapter 9 - M

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Jiang Cheng**_

Lan Huan...Lan Huan...

I kept on saying his name in my head like a mantra. Tears started to prickle my eyes.

I struggled against Wei Ying's arms. His arms were tightly holding me back, but not so tight as to hurt me, but they restrained me from running to where they were taking Lan Huan.

"Let me go Wei Ying! I-I...need to see Lan Huan..!" I was still trying to struggle against him with tears going down my cheeks. My vision was blurred with tears. I wanted to see if my husband was alright. My heart felt so heavy.

"No Jiang Cheng. Brother-in-law is going to be alright, but for now we have to see if my nephew's are alright. So..please I know you are worried, but we need to prioritize your children first ok? After the doctor says that my nephews are ok I promise you! We will come back and see if brother-in-law is alright...ok? look, Lan Zhan is going to stay here and he will inform us on what is happening to brother-in-law alright?"

His thumb wipes the tears that were on my cheeks. I let out a shaky sigh and I nod. "ok..." I say sadly and I let Wei Wuxian help me sit on a wheel chair that a nurse had prepared for me. I see that Lan Wangji kisses Wei Ying on the forehead and goes to sit on one of the seats in the hall right outside of the surgery room.

I let out another sigh to calm me down, and as I was being wheeled away to a room I looked back once more to the surgery room and my heart clenched. 'Please...don't let me lose another person...' I closed my eyes and I willed my tears to stay put.

I then felt someone grab my hand and I opened my eyes to see that Wei Ying was holding my hand to comfort me.

"It's going to be alright Jiang Cheng...okay? Don't stress too much." He softly smiles, and we had finally arrived to my room and I had help to be laid on the bed and the doctor came in minutes later.

The doctor comes in, "Hello Mr. Jiang." He bows to me and to Wei Ying.

"So I heard that in the other room, someone was shot?" He says while checking his clip-board.

I look down, "Yes...my husband was shot and right now he is in surgery..." I say while I try not to cry again.

"Mhm...Well I'm pretty sure he's going to be fine...our best surgeon is in there with him...now..." He places his hand on my shoulder , "I understand how worried you are for your husband...but in your condition I would advise you not to place stress on yourself. This can hurt your children and you." He looks at me with a serious expression, "Mr. Jiang...you have a higher risk of miscarriage because you are having triplets and you are a male pregnancy...so please for your health and the children I advise you not to let yourself get consumed by stress...alright?" He smiles to me gently.

I nod and I try to calm myself down as best as I could.

While the doctor was checking his clip-board for all my information, Wei Ying was by my side and Lan Wangji was staying outside of the surgery room to hear about any thing that would happen to Lan Huan. I smiled lightly at how much they have comforted me, and helped me in all this chaos.

I really am grateful for reconciling with my brother...after jiĕjie and her husband Jin Zixuan went missing, I felt empty inside and then Wei Wuxian also disappeared for a while. Which made me feel even worse. My depression getting the best of me.

...Shije and brother-in-law never came back.

I thought that they would come back to see their son, but no. I have always wondered why did they leave me behind? why did they leave their son behind? I have asked myself these questions for as long as I can remember. No one giving me answers.

Then Wei Ying came back after a long time and I resented him for a while. But...after a year or two I started to try to reconcile with him. And now I'm grateful for his help.

I had to raise Jin Ling all on my own...but now I have a husband who loves me and three children on the way. I was very happy, but now...my husband could be on the brink of death just because of a bitch who can't see or understand that my husband is _**taken**_!

I gulp, 'No...stop thinking negatively. Stressing yourself out or getting angry is bad for the kids...Lan Huan is going to be fine...alright? And Ying Yue is going to prison soon.' I let out a sigh to calm myself once more.

The doctor after looking at his clip-board for a while smiles, "Ok Mr. Jiang I want you to change into this hospital gown, so we can do the ultrasound to see how your children are doing, ok?"

I nod and I get how with the help of Wei Wuxian and we leave to a nearby bathroom so I could change into it.

After I did we went back to the room where the doctor was already prepared with the ultrasound machine.

He smiled again and with the help of the doctor and Wei Ying I once again was on the bed.

"Now Mr. Jiang I will now start the ultrasound." I nod and he lifts my hospital gown. He grabs the ultrasound gel and he squirts out a small amount on my stomach. To this I wince because of the cold temperature. He shows me a small smile and whispers, "It's a bit cold sorry"

I shake my head, "It's fine." He then checks for the three fetuses. "Ok...here The first one. Since male pregnancies tend to be a bit faster than women pregnancies I can already see the baby maturing and baby is looking really healthy." I smile. "Now with baby number two... "

He moves the ultrasound machine to another part of my stomach. "Aha. Here is baby two" He points to the screen. "Now...this fetus looks pretty healthy as well. It doesn't look like the other babies are taking all the nutrients from it. But..this baby looks like it is sharing a placenta with baby three..."

I let out a sigh of relief since that was the one thing I was worried about. but I then hears how the second baby was sharing a placenta with the third baby as I started to get a little nervous. Since Wei Ying had twins there was one twin that was taking all the nutrients because the twins were sharing a placenta. The first twin left the other twin with almost nothing, but it all turned out better since now both my nephews were doing alright.

"Ok, both of these children are doing alright. Now let's move on to child number three." The doctor says while once again moving the ultrasound tool to another part of my stomach. and after a few minutes he finds the third one.

"Finally here is the third child. Now..." His voice turned a bit serious, " This one looks a bit smaller...and weaker meaning that its second sibling has been taking a bit of its nutrients..."

I gulped, "But...it doesn't look like it is at an extreme. Now the problem with having triplets is that they have a higher risk of being born prematurely. You could have Anemia, Gestational diabetes, Gestational hypertension or preeclampsia, Hyperemesis gravidarum, ICP or Intrahepatic Cholestasis of Pregnancy, and finally Miscarriage or stillbirth. There are complications that could happen with your children, But I don't want to stress you out more." He smiles and chuckles.

He then turns serious, "So since these are risks to your health I ask of you to have more prenatal care checkups with your doctor to see how the children are doing and to see if they are in any danger. There are also more complications after birth, but let's not get into that right now." (I obviously searched this up XD)

I nod at this. Man...there were so many problems and complications. I had a suspicion that this was going to happen, and more so that I am male.

"Along with having prenatal care checkups, you may also need more prenatal tests. For example ultrasounds to check on your growing babies throughout your pregnancy. Are you taking prenatal vitamins?"

I nod. "Good now, you keep doing that, You do need more of certain nutrients like folic acid, protein, iron, and calcium. You can get the right amount of these nutrients by eating healthy foods and taking your prenatal vitamins every day."

I nod again, "Now...your babies are healthy just that we need to keep a look out for the second and third baby since they share a placenta and it looks like the third isn't getting some of its nutrients so It looks smaller and weaker alright? But other than that Mr. Jiang you are good to go. Just remember not to stress out and to lift heavy things as your pregnancy is a risk to your health. "

I nod my head once more and the Doctor cleans my stomach and puts my hospital gown down. Wei Ying helps me off the bed and I now to the Doctor. "Thank You Doctor..." He smiles and I see that Wei Ying bows as well. I was relieved that my children were doing good, but now I dressed to hear the news on my husband. I started to worry.

Wei Ying and I leave the room and head to where brother-in-law was.

Once we got there I was a bit relieved to see that the surgery had finished, but then worry attacked me. Is he alive? Was the surgery a success? or...

I gulped silently, Or...is he...gone?

Wei Ying then went to go talk with his husband and I looked to Wei Ying for his facial expressions and relief washed through me when Wei Ying looked happy and ran up to me.

"Lan Zhan said that the surgery was a success! Brother-in-law is resting now in a room, but they only right now they only allow 1 person to see him. So Lan Zhan will lead you to his room."

I nodded and I see brother-in-law get up and we all walk to his room. Once we got there a nurse asked us which one of us was going to enter and I told her that I was going to enter.

"Ok Sir, what is your relation to the patient?" She asked with a smile.

I responded, "He is my husband." I saw that she had a dejected face, but she quickly hid it with a smile. "Ok Sir, you may enter." I nodded and I entered the room.

I held my breath for what I was going to see. I saw Lan Huan on the bed unconscious. My heart once again felt heavy and I felt sadness overcome me. I walked closer to him and I grabbed a seat that was by the bed and I dragged the chair softly and placed i next to him.

He was almost deathly pale, but I could see he was breathing because of the mask of oxygen on his face getting blurred meaning he was indeed alive.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks, and I gently and tenderly remove some hair that was on his eyes.

"Lan Huan...I'm so sorry this had to happen to you...I..This...is all my fault..." I laid my head by his body and started crying and sobbing. my hands covering arms covering my face. My emotions exploding what I had withheld all this time.

I then felt a hand touch my head and I immediately look up to find Lan Huan's eyes open and him with a drowsy look and with his deep, sleep induced voice says, "No...Wanyin...this isn't your fault...don't say that..." I could see tears come out of his eyes as well.

I quickly go call the nurse that was outside and I told her that Lan Huan was awake. She came in checked his vitals and took off his oxygen mask. She then told me that if anything happened to call her immediately. I nodded and she left leaving Lan Huan and I alone. I started to cry even more.

"L-Lan Huan..." He tenderly and lovingly rub my head. "Please...my lovely A-Cheng...it hurts me to see you cry my love..."

I tried to stop my tears from coming out, but they wouldn't stop. In that moment I was so relieved that my emotions were just letting go.

"I...I...can't s-stop c-crying..." I say while my cheeks reddened. I hear Lan Huan chuckle in his sweet baritone voice.

"Oh A-Cheng...I wish I could hug you right now...come... get on the bed and let me hug you..."

"W-What...? I..don't want to bother you and I...don't think I can...I'll take up o much space with my stomach..." My cheeks were already red.

"A-Cheng~ Please my love I want to feel your body in my arms...Please? For me?~" Lan Huan says while pouting. His eyes now didn't look dazed, but this attitude might be because of the anesthesia...

I let out a sigh, "F-Fine..."

'Hopefully I don't break the bed or something because of my gained weight...'

I carefully climb unto the bed and I feel Lan Huan arms wrap around me, and I get comfortable in his grasp. I close my eyes and I take a sniff of his smell that I knew so well. It calmed me down almost immediately and my tears came to stop.

I didn't or would never say it out loud, but Lan Huan's smell always calmed me down instantly. It was embarrassing for me to admit, but...I'm pretty sure he always knew this. He almost can always see through me. Whether it is in our bed activities or anything else. When I am mad about something I tend to act more distant, he usually guesses what is bothering me, or when i'm sad or gloomy about something he'll know about my attitude change.

"Better A-Cheng?" He says with a chuckle, "...S-Shut up..." I say while I blushed in his embrace.

"So...Wanyin how are the children?" He asks while he sniffs my hair.

I closed my eyes once more, "The First and Second children are alright...but the third...is a bit weaker and smaller than the other two because the second and third child are sharing a placenta..."

"Ahh...TTTS...Twin-Twin transfusion syndrome..." Lan Huan says in a low voice.

"You know what It is?" I ask.

"Well yea...I am a pediatrician...I work with kids and when I went to medical school they had us learn everything about these things..."

"Hmm..." I say while I snuggled more into Lan Huan to which he chuckles once more.

"So...? What did the doctor say about that?" Lan Huan says while patting my head softly.

I let out a content sigh, 'Well he said that it isn't extreme but that I should do more prenatal care checkup's to see he progress of our children...since their a lot of risks with having triplets or any multiple pregnancies..."

Lan Huan makes a noise of affirmation, "Mhm...and you have an even higher risk then women since you are male...which is already quite in itself a bit rare..."

"Yea...other than that the doctor told me that I may also need more prenatal tests. Like ultrasounds and stuff like that to see the babies are growing and healthy..." I started to feel a bit drowsy.

"Mm...good...at least our children weren't in danger..."

"Yea..." I said while I felt my whole body starting to fall asleep.

The last thing I hear is Lan Huan chuckling and his voice, "Have a nice nap Wanyin...I love you my husband..." And then I felt his lips on my forehead and then I fell asleep.

...

...

...

"Y...ing...y...ue? W...h...er...e...is...she?" I hear people speaking in a low voice, and I feel someone rubbing my head gently. I tried to go back to sleep, but my curiosity overcame me and I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Hwa~" I yawned and like a cat I stretched out my limbs. I then got off of he bed with the help of Wei Ying. Brother-in-law was no where to be found, so i suspected he was with my nephews.

"Jiang Cheng! You're awake you sleeping beauty..." Wei Wuxian said while I glared at him. I hear Lan Huan chuckle behind me and I glare at him as well.

"Good Morning my A-Cheng...Did you like your nap?" He smiles, I blushed but I nodded.

"Yea...anyway..what time is it?" I say while I yawned once again.

"Cheng Cheng~ It's already the next day~" Wei Wuxian says in a singsong voice.

"What?!" I say surprised, 'My nap couldn't have taken that long!'

Wei Wuxian laughs and takes out his phone, "Look! I'm not even lying! It's 8:00 am. You slept all through yesterday."

I looked at the day and time and to my horror he was actually not lying. My face paled, 'Was I laying in Lan Huan's arms all night yesterday?'

I look behind to Lan Huan who was now sitting up right and he smiles back at me, "You were very cute while you were sleeping A-Cheng. " I blushed bright crimson, "Oh God..."

"I's alright Wanyin, You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. I was actually happy that you decided to sleep since you can't over exert your body." I feel Lan Huan place his hand on my shoulder. He turns me around and Wei Ying places the chair close to the bed and I si down. "Thank You..." Wei Ying nods and Lan Huan smiles. Wei Ying gets closer to the bed and I see his expression turn into one of pure frost hat made me tremble a little.

I turn back to Lan Huan and his expression was serious, but his voice then becomes cold, "Now...about Ying Yue..."

"Lan Zhan right now is trying to find about her whereabouts since she left your house..." Wei Ying says while leaning against he wall. "He said that he might know where she might've gone, so he sent some police officers over there to investigate...he already has all the evidence to arrest her, and...the hit-man that shot you and the one that was following Jiang Cheng have been captured and are being interrogated as we speak."

I sat their silently holding my anger in check. I take a deep breath. "Have they said anything?" I say while i looked up to Wei Ying.

He nods, "They have told us the amount of money they were bribed with, and the instructions that were said to them..."

I clenched my fist, "What instructions..."

Wei Ying closes his eyes for a moment, but opens them up. "The instructions...were 'Follow the person I told you...and if you see that they meet...shoot them...'

"..."

"A-Cheng...calm down...remember you can't get let your emotions out of control...it's bad fr our children..." He grabs my hand to help me calm down.

I take a deep breath and I calm down my anger. Lan Huan sees that I had calmed down and continues the conversation.

"Good, now...did Wangji research her background? Has she done this before?" Lan Huan says while Wei Ying nods.

"Yes, Lan Zhan found out that Ying Yue has done this before with other men. She even has been arrested for it, but due to her parents she has gotten out of jail time. I did hear from Lan Zhan that this she wasn't going to get let off the hook. Since this has happened a lot of more times, The parents can't do nothing."

Lan Huan nods, "What about her medical background? Is this some sort of mental disability?"

Wei Ying nods, "Yes...the parents were forced to bring her to a psychologist and they found out that Ying Yue has Dream Reality Confusion, and Borderline personality disorder...She can't differentiate between what is real and what is in her dreams. And with her borderline personality disorder she got worse." Wei Ying lets out a sigh.

"BPD is a pervasive pattern of instability of interpersonal relationships, self-image and affect, and marked impulsivity that begins by early adulthood and is present in a variety of contexts. Mix it with DRC well...a person can be lead to suicide..." Wei Ying says in a low voice.

"...Did Wangji also question the parents?" Lan Huan says while his thumb rubbed my hand in a soothing manner.

Wei Ying nods, "Yes, he found where the parents were living and went to question them. They told him that they have tried a lot of things for their daughter, but...this isn't something that can be cured like that." He snaps his fingers, "When they tried getting her help she would just run away...so...hey just gave up. They are already pretty old, and they can't take care of here any longer..."

Lan Huan nods, "Ok...so what are they going to do with her when she gets arrested?"

"Well...they are going to send her to a place where she can get some sort of help. She won't hurt anyone anymore..." He lets out a long sigh.

"Well...at least she won't bother us now..." I say in a low voice. I..actually kind of felt pity for her. Having to deal with those disorders isn't easy...bu...that doesn't mean I'll forgive her. She made our lives hell and I could've lost my husband or my children with her actions.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on Lan Huan bed to which he gently rubs my head and his fingers brush through my hair. I silently sigh in content at feeling his fingers on my head.

The moment gets interrupted when Wei Ying's phone rings.

He picks up, "Yes? Lan Zhan? You found her?!" He looks over to us, "Ok..yea you caught her? We can question her? Where are you then...at the station...ok got it! Bye..love you!" He hangs up and puts his phone away.

"Lan Zhan said that they caught Ying Yue. She is being detained at the precinct." He says.

"But...I don't think you guys can come since brother-in-law still recovering from his surgery and Jiang Cheng is pregnant and I feel like his rage could hurt him..."

"Hey! I can still go! I might be pregnant but I want to go speak to her! She still owes me an explanation." I say a bit angrily.

Wei Ying sighs, "Are you alright with this brother-in-law?" Lan Huan sighs, "A-Cheng...remember you can't get angry or do anything that might hurt you or the children...alright?" He pats my head and kisses my forehead.

"Alright...I'll try..." I say with a sigh.

"And I'll get him out of the room if I see that he is about to rage...so don't worry brother-in-law..."

I get up from the chair and I peck Lan Huan's cheek to which he gives me a surprised look. I blush bright red, "I-I...wanted to do it..." He lets out a chuckle and gives me a bright smile and a peck on the lips. "Love you...Wanyin." I blushed even more, "I-I...l-love you too...Lan Huan..." I say in a whisper that only Lan Huan could hear and his smiles brightens even more.

Wei Ying smiles softly and we both head out of his room and to the precinct.

...

We get to the precinct and we go inside. Police officers were doing here work and Wei Ying leads me to the room where Ying Yue was. Brother-in-law was outside of the room waiting for us. Once he sees us he goes over to Wei Ying and kisses him.

"Sister-in-law came?" He asks and I blush at his name that he gave me, "S-S-Sister in law?" I was embarrassed. Wei Ying snickered, "Your face is priceless Cheng Cheng~"

"S-Shut up Wei Wuxian!" I say angrily. I glared at him while he hid behind Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji sighs and once we both calmed down he spoke. "Ying Yue is inside...now...who is going to enter first? I'll go with whoever goes in just in case something happens..."

"I'll go...I have to ask her some things..." I say while I see the hesitance from my brother-in-law.

Wei Ying then kisses brother-in-law, "It's ok Lan Zhan...brother-in-law already cleared Jiang Cheng to talk with her...and if you see that he starts getting a bit angry you take him out."

He looks at me for a moment and then lets out a sigh. "Ok...come with me then..."

He opens the door to the interrogation room and I follow behind him."

I enter and I see her. I could feel my blood start to boil, but I willed myself to calm down.

"...Ying Yue..." I say her name while I sit down on the other chair in the room while Lan Wangji stands off to the side.

"..." She doesn't respond, but she looks up. I could see bags under her eyes...meaning she hasn't slept. She also had hatred in her gaze. I tried again and I just wanted to get answers out of her.

"Ying Yue...can you hear me?" I say while I place my hands on the table.

"...Yes..." She says slowly, but I could feel her hatred towards me.

"So..you can hear now...answer my question...Why Lan Huan? What was so special about my husband?" I ask her while trying to keep my temper in check.

"...He...was really kind to me...he seemed like a prince from a fairy-tale story...I love him...He's handsome...has a nice smile..." She smiled a bit, "But...you!" She tries to get up but Lan Wangji immediately restrained her. She screamed and I saw tears come out of her eyes, "BUT YOU HAD TO COME AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU SLUTTY PREGNANT BITCH!" She was screaming, and then she started laughing, "Hahahahahahaha...I really wanted to stab you that day...see how your face twisted in pain from seeing your unborn children die in front of your face...ehehehehehe...I wanted to see you die slowly and painfully..."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started banging her head against the table. I felt disgust...I felt nauseous and out of now where she punches brother in law and she runs to me and her hands wrap around my neck.

She was choking me, "Now...I can see you die..." She says while laughing once more. I couldn't breath, I was gagging and I was rapidly losing my consciousness. I then heard Wei Ying come into the room and with brother-in-law pried Ying Yue off of me and she was dragged away from the interrogation room to a cell.

*Cough, Cough* I closed my eyes and I rubbed my neck.

I panted trying to catch my breath. I couldn't speak, I felt dizzy. Someone shook me, "Jiang Cheng! Jiang Cheng! Are you alright? Please answer me damn it!" I could hear the concern in his voice.

After a while I got myself back together and I opened my eyes and Wei Ying helped me to stand up.

"That bitch has a grip of a fucking anaconda...shit...that hurt..." I say while I rubbed my neck once more.

"Yea...here might be a mark...that bitch is crazy..." Wei Ying says while Lan Wangji looks to me.

"Sister-in-law..." He looked pretty guilty, I waved it off. "No..It's fine...that bitch was crazy and unpredictable...it's not your fault."

Lan Wangji sighs and places his hand on my shoulder for a bit. "Wei Ying...I'm going to go deal with Ying Yue...alone. Stay here with sister-in-law..." Wei Ying nods and brother-in-law leaves.

"We should go back to Brother-in-law...you need to rest after all this..." Wei Ying says while he helps me out of the precinct.

We go back to the hospital and Wei Ying leads me to Lan Huan's room.

"Ok, I'm going to text Lan Zhan real quick, you can go in, ok? I won't be long." He says while he goes outside to text him about where we were.

I go in and I saw that Lan Huan was reading a book.

When I entered he had placed his book down and looked at me. Once I got closer to him his gaze hardened. 'Oh Crap! He noticed he mark...'

"...Wanyin...what is that mark on your neck?" He was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I gulped. He was pissed royal.

"...Well I went to question Ying Yue...and she got all psycho and broke free from brother-in-law's restraint and she...wrap her hands around my neck and tried to choke me to death..."

"..." He didn't say anything, his expression turning into one of pure rage. His voice was still low, "So...she tried to choke you? Wanyin...is Wangji dealing with her?" He says while his hands gripped the bed sheets.

I nod, a bit frightened. "Good...now...come over here so I can see that bruise..." I gulp, but I follow his instructions.

I sit on the bed and his hands tenderly touch my neck, "Does it hurt?" I shook my head and I saw that his expression softened to one of concern. 'It's scary that he can change expressions just like the flip of a switch. I will never get used to that'

He kisses my forehead, "I looks like that bruise with heal with time..." He then embraces with me, "I could've lost you...I shouldn't have let you go..." I then feel some water drops on my head, so i looked up and I saw that he had started to cry.

"Lan Huan...I'm alright...look." I grabbed his hands and placed them on my cheeks. "I wouldn't leave you...I love you to much to let that bitch kill me and let the children die inside me."

I smile softly, "Now...we can be in peace Lan Huan..." I cuddle closer to him and I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss his lips in a tender kiss.

He gasps, but he eventually relaxes and takes control of he kiss which had now become more passionate. Our lips not separating from each and our tongues dancing wildly trying to be together.

I moaned, the kiss was becoming heated and I could feel myself becoming hard and Lan Huan too.

"L-Lan Huan...ngh...~" We separated and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Both of our breaths were labored. Our lust clouding our reasoning.

"Wanyin...I really want to make love to you, but..since you are pregnant I will be satisfied with this..." His hand goes to my member and he starts rubbing it with my pants still on. "You like that A-Cheng.~" He smirks. I immediately throw my head back and I tried to not moan out loud. Oh how long had I longed to do this with my husband. I'm pretty sure I was really horny because of my hormones. Even after I was almost chocked to death.

"Oh Wanyin...your moans sound so beautiful..." He says while he slips his hand in my pants and in my underwear and starts to masturbate me. "Lan Huan...a-ah...~M-More...please~" I begged, even though it was very embarrassing, I wanted this.

"L-Lan...Huan...my pants...please take...them off...ahh t-they...mng~ might...get dirty~~" I moaned while Lan Huan helped me take off my pants and he lifted his hospital gown. He only had his boxers on, so he slipped those along with mine. He wrapped his hand around both of our members and his hand moved up and down. I tried to keep my moans from not being loud by biting my lip, but it was hard when Lan Huan with his other hand slipped under my shirt and pinched one of my nipples.

"Aah~ Hah~" All this pleasure was making me crazy. I could feel how close I was, "L-Lan Huan...I-I'm close...~ F-faster...~"

"I-I am too...nn~ Oh my beautiful, sexy Wanyin...come on...come...right here in my hand...I want to see your expression once you let go..." He says in his sexy, deep, baritone voice. I see him smirk and he bites my earlobe while his hand goes faster. I was losing myself as pleasure was hitting my body in waves.

"A-ah...~ Ngh~ mm~" So very close, dangerously close.

"Wanyin...nn~ Say my name my love...come on..." He says while he kisses my forehead.

"L-Lan Huan...~" I say while I moaned.

"No...say the intimate way...come on...A-Cheng~" He says while chuckling and kissing my neck and leaving marks. Which was leaving my mind blank. His lips felt so good on my skin.

"H-Huan~ O-Oh...H-Huannn~" I could feel my eyes roll back in my head, I closed my eyes. My climax came.

And then, "Ahhh~ mgh!~ Huan!~" I came, after a bit I feel Lan Huan come beside me saying my name and his groan might've been the sexist voice I have ever heard. We both were panting.

"Mm...that felt good...right Wanyin?" He kissed my lips, and he smiled.

I was blushing as I remembered how needy I sounded, but I had to admit that, that actually felt pretty damn good.

"M-Mm..." I said while my cheeks were reddening. We were both satisfied.

Lan Huan had a cloth and he cleaned me and himself. He then helped me off the bed while he put on his boxers. He then held me while I put on my pants.

Then I got on the bed and cuddled with him.

I hear the door open and Wei Ying comes in with his smile.

'Oh shit...he knows...' I blush while Wei Ying comes closer, "So...~ What did you guys do huh?~" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"N-Nothing." I say while my cheeks turned even redder.

"Cheng Cheng~ I'm not stupid...you guys had sex right?~" He says while he giggles.

"No we did not!" I say a bit angrily and with embarrassment.

"Come on~ You can tell me, so did you brother-in-law?" Wei Ying smirks.

"No we did not...but...we did something close to that..." I glared at Lan Huan with my reddened cheeks and he only kisses my forehead.

"Oh~ So you guys did that huh~ hehe..." Wei Ying giggles mischievously.

"Anyway, I called Lan Zhan and he says that he has dealt with Ying Yue..." He says with a smile.

"She won't bother you guys at all now." He pats my shoulder.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Finally...we can live together again..." I say while I closed my eyes, "I'm tired..."

Lan Huan lays my head on his chest. "Go ahead and sleep Wanyin...you need after that." he winks at me, to which I blush bright crimson.

"S-Shut up!" I yell and I hear both of them laugh. Lan Huan kisses my head once more, and whispers in my ear, "Goodnight my love...have sweet dreams..." I unconsciously smile and I finally fell asleep.

_**That was that...the Ying Yue incident had finally finished, and everything had returned to normal...**_

_**That was what I thought, until two months later a new situation came up. A even more astonishing one...**_

* * *

_**NekoAyane: Hope you liked this chapter!~ This one is really long lol XD **_


	11. Chapter 10: Side Story 2 - M

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Jin Ling**_

Seeing Uncle happy, was the best thing for me. Uncle before was really gloomy, short-tempered, and very depressed. Once Uncle Xichen came along though, everything changed. (Well...not _**everything**_ but you get the point. XD)

Uncle was now...more happier?...less depressed? He was actually living his life to the fullest and not letting himself be brought down by the world. Of course, I am not meaning to say he was weak. I mean he did raise me after my father and mother...went _**missing**_ overseas. That and he has to be strong after grandma and grandpa also left the world...

Uncle has gone through so many things...and he is finally very joyful and pleasant to be around even more than before.

Though granted he still says stuff like, 'I'll break your legs ' but now I know that he only says that to hide his embarrassment.

And then I heard he was pregnant... I heard that from Uncle Wei while we were casually speaking on the phone, he let it slip that Uncle was actually pregnant.

I was so shocked, but at the same time I felt so happy. I am going to have a cousin. Wait scratch that! We then figured out later that he actually was going to have triplets, so three cousins. After this whole issue with Uncle Xichen and a crazy co-worker of his, Uncle and Uncle Xichen have been pretty happy and relaxed.

After Uncle told me what had happened in the past few days leading to the women getting arrested I was astounded. and then I got a bit angry and I told him why didn't he ask me for help as well.

He just smiled and scratched his head and told me he had forgotten. I sighed and let him go, I mean...from what he told me he really did go through a lot of stuff. So...I kinda can't blame him for forgetting.

After I talked with Uncle and Uncle Xichen I went back home. I'm pretty happy that my cousins are going to be okay and that nothing happened to them throughout this whole incident.

Once I entered through the door to the house and I saw that my husband was in the kitchen making dinner. I could smell the sweet, and delicious scent of food. My stomach agreed and grumbled.

"I'm home..." I say while I take off my shoes and put on my house slippers.

I placed all my things on the coffee table in our living and I sat down on the couch.

"Phew...I'm so tired..." I close my eyes for a bit. ' Sizhui is making dinner...ugh I want to go hug him...'

I say this in my head, and a moment later I didn't realize I had fallen asleep.

"A-Ling~ Wake up~" I felt someone poking my cheek, so I tried swatting the hand away and go back to sleep, but man was this person persistent so I opened my eyes and I was met with Sizhui's handsome face.

I blushed bright red and I got up, but accidentally slammed my forehead against his chin.

"Ow!" Sizhui yelled and he sort of glared at me while I also winced in pain.

"S-Sorry..." I said while my cheeks were burning red. ' Ack! I want to die in a hole!'

I hear Sizhui sigh and chuckle a little, so I look up. Sizhui held out his hand to me and I took it. He helped me to stand up.

"A-Ling, I came to tell you that the food is ready." He smiles while he drags me to the dinning table since I was a bit drowsy.

I yawn and I sit at the table. Sizhui then starts bringing and placing the plates full of food on the table. Once he finishes placing the delicious plates, he sits down as well.

We both say hank you for the food and we start eating. "So, A-ling how was work?" Sizhui says while he smiles at me.

I finished the piece of roasted chicken in my mouth and I spoke. "Well It was pretty fun today. Man I didn't know that being a Camp Archery instructor could be so much fun." I let out a chuckle, "Even though some of those brats can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Sizhui giggles, and we then finish our food. "Sizhui I'll wash the dishes you go take a shower ok? I'll meet you in our room." I give a small smile and he kisses my forehead. What I didn't see when Sizhui turned around was the smirk he had on his face while he left to he bathroom.

I started wishing the dishes and after a while I heard the shower, meaning that Sizhui was showering. I smile at this and I then concentrate on washing the dishes.

After a few minutes of washing the dishes, I went to the bathroom. The shower wasn't running, so that meant that Sizhui was already out. I opened the bathroom and I undressed myself to get in the shower.

_**...**_

"Phew..." I had gotten out of the shower and I was drying my hair with one towel and another towel was around my waist. I headed inside our room, Sizhui's and I, but I noticed that the light was turned off. 'He must be sleeping huh...' I felt guilty, but I couldn't see my closet, or anything for that matter and I didn't want to cause a ridiculous, embarrassing accident.

I quietly felt my way around until I got to the light switch. I turned on the lights and once I turn around someone immediately pounces on me and restrains me to the wall. I wince since my towel that was around my waist had slide down my lower half and was now on the floor. My back and my ass were against the cold wall.

I was going to glare at the person responsible for doing this, but...once I looked up I became mesmerized in his eyes. Sizhui had glazed look. I could feel the lust radiating off of him. My cheeks reddened, and Sizhui chuckles. "Oh A-Ling...how have I restrained myself, now...that we are both not working tomorrow...I want to make use of this time." He says in a seductive voice, while his lips go to my neck. I felt his breath on my neck and I started panting, just thinking of what was going to happen had me harden in excitement.

Sizhui then gets closer to me and slides his knee in between my legs which made me let out a small moan since I was now hard. His knee slowly rubbing against my member. His hands still restraining my arms against the wall.

"S-Sizhui...mn~ h-hah~" My cheeks reddened even more at the sounds I was making because of how Sizhui was touching me.

Sizhui was leaving bite marks, and hickey's all over my neck. I moaned at this. His lips felt so soft on my skin. His lips then started to move from my neck to my chest, and he immediately latched on to my right nipple, he finally let go of my arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. His left hand went to my left nipple; Pinching it softly, and rolling it between his calloused fingers. I arched my back when I felt Sizhui's other hand probing my hole, but not putting his finger in. He was just softly circling his finger around my hole.

"A-Ling~ How savory you look right now...mm~ You look so delectable my A-Ling..." I had my eyes closed, but I felt Sizhui move away for a bit, so I open my eyes in curiosity and the sight that greeted me almost left me breathless.

Sizhui had a condom on his lips and he ripped the packet with his teeth, but he was careful not to rip the condom. He then rolled he condom on his length, again careful to not rip it. He then grabbed the lube and he looked up at me and he sent me a smirk.

I was already a panting mess, and Sizhui smirking like that almost had me over the edge.

Sizhui chuckles, and he comes closer to me once again. He had taken the cap of the lube off and he coated his finger in it.

"M-Mm~ Sizhui~ P-Please..." I didn't care anymore, I already felt too hot and bothered by Sizhui. I just wanted him to fuck me senseless, until I could see stars. Even if later I would regret my decision.

Sizhui's eyes became even more glazed, I could already tell that he wouldn't be gentle tonight. I gulped silently and Sizhui came closer to me. Like a animal slowly stalking his prey Sizhui embraced me. I could feel his member slowly pocking my ass, but out of no where Sizhui picks me and throws me on the bed.

He was on top of me, I saw his eyes. They were glazed with lust and desire. He was ready o ravish me, but I could see he was also hesitant. "A-Ling...I have to prepare you, but...just know...I don't have a lot of patience...so i'm sorry in advance if i hurt you..."

My heart melted at this, even if Sizhui was in a lustful state, he would never let himself lose and hurt me.

I could hear how hard Sizhui was panting, he wanted this as bad as I did. I giggle and I see Sizhui looking to me, confusion flickering in his gaze. I lift both of my hands and I cup his cheeks. I hen kiss his lips to which he immediately reciprocated my clumsy, yet sweet kiss.

After a while we separated. I still had my hands on his cheeks, and in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear I tell him, "Sizhui..you don't have to hold back...I want this too, but...don't go too hard on me...now...A-Yuan...please...I need you inside me."

Sizhui immediately helped me to turn around. He softly pushed me down on the bed and he raised my ass up. I was already panting once more, anticipating what was coming next.

He then, his fingers coated with lube probed at my hole. I could sense the hesitance from Sizhui, but I reassured him once again that I was going to be fine and he slowly, and gently entered his finger. I winced at the discomfort. "Shh..It's alright A-Ling...relax...~" I nodded at this and I relaxed, but since Sizhui was being gentle the pain immediately left and now I was writhing in pleasure. I wanted more...

Sizhui noticed this and then put in a second finger. I groaned again, but It wasn't as painful as the first finger. I got used to it, and once Sizhui noticed that I wasn't in pain he put anther finger in me. All three fingers were thrusting in my hole, and I just moaned.

I felt a bit close to my climax, but I willed myself to not spill everything right then and there. Then Sizhui took out one finger and with the two still remaining he scissored my entrance, and then I moaned really loudly. I widened my eyes and covered my mouth as my cheeks turned bright red. I look to Sizhui and his hesitance was gone.

"Here..?" He said to himself and he touched that place again making me start to moan wantonly. "A-Yuan~ M-More~ Mn~"

He groaned and after a while took out his fingers. I whined a bit in dissatisfaction. To this Sizhui chuckled. "Just Wait my A-Ling~ I'll make you feel so much pleasure, that the only thing you'll be able to do is moan my name...~" I felt Sizhui's member at my entrance. My heart was about ready to explode.

Sizhui kisses me on my nape and he starts to slowly enter. I grimace in pain. "Nn..." I could feel that Sizhui was kissing and touching places, so that I would get distracted from the pain of him entering.

It hurt really bad, but at the same time, It felt pleasurable. I didn't want him to stop.

After a few seconds of me biting my lip and Sizhui entering slowly to not hurt me, he was finally sheathed all the way inside of me. I could his pants again, "Nn~ A-Ling~ I'm all...ngh~ the way in...hah~" He was trying to restrained himself back, so he wouldn't start moving before I got used to him.

I was panting really hard, I could feel the burn of the intrusion, but after a couple of minutes I got used to Sizhui. "S-Sizhui...move...please...~" I said this while Sizhui groans his response and starts a slow pace.

His thrusts after a while started to get faster and faster and I was now moaning his name over and over again. "S-Sizhui!~ Mm~ harder~ y-yes!~" I clutched the bed sheets until my knuckles had begun to urn white, then all of a sudden Sizhui stopped, pulled out, and flipped me around.

I opened my eyes and I was about to question him as to why he stopped, but he didn't even let me speak as he had already thrust back in and I let out a very loud moan.

I looked at him a bit in a glare, but he just smiled. "Sorry A-Ling, I just wanted to see your face as you slowly fall into even more pleasure...just thinking of your expressions and voice has made me even more excited~"

I blushed, but as I was going to say something his thrusts became harder and deeper and I once again lost my reasoning. "S-Sizhui! Ah~ I-I'm c-close!" I say in between my moans and pants. I had wrapped my arms around Sizhui's back and I didn't realize that I was scratching him. Sizhui chuckled at seeing my expression, and he kept the pace going until I could feel how his thrusts started getting quicker, and inconsistent with the pace at the beginning. We both were panting and moaning each other's name.

"A-ah~ A-Yuan~~ Mgh~" I moaned while I felt myself release all over our chests. Sizhui after a few more thrusts releases in the condom he was wearing. "O-Oh~ Mm~ A-Ling~ I-I'm close too~" He closed his eyes. After we had both come down from our high, Sizhui pulled out, and got up to throw the used condom in the trash can. He got on the bed again and now we were now just basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. The both of us a bit too tired for round two.

"A-Ling...Are you tired?" He says while he was tenderly rubbing my hair. His fingers giving me a relaxing massage on my scalp. I nod and he chuckles, "Ok then my cute, adorable, A-ling." He kisses my forehead and he places the cover over the both of us. I yawned, "Goodnight A-Yuan..." I say while I cuddle closer to him.

I feel his arms wrap around me and he whispers in my ear, "Goodnight A-Ling~ I love you my husband..." I unconsciously smile at his statement, and before I let darkness consume me, I whispered back, "I love you too A-Yuan..."

I felt myself close my eyes and I had finally let my tiredness overtake me, and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**~NekoAyane: Hope you guys liked this chapter!~ I tried on the scene. It took me pretty long to write this since I'm not really good at writing these types of scenes, but at the same time I like writing lol. XD I'll also read through this for grammar mistakes or anything like, so don't be alarmed if I change some things. ^^ Well enjoy!~**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11:_**

**_Lan Xichen_**

Two months had passed after the incident with Ying Yue. Now A-Cheng and I were relaxing on the couch cuddling.

"A-Cheng what do you want to do today?" I ask him while kissing his forehead . He yawns and stretches his arms out like a cat. I smiled at this cute husband of mine. After he stretches he starts to think.

"Hm...with me pregnant I don't know where..." He says while he places his hand on his stomach. Yes, after the two months A-Cheng was really big. Like the doctor said, The babies in a male pregnancy did grow more faster than a normal pregnancy...

Not that I minded since this was something that Wanyin and I were waiting for. To see our cute little triplets.

A few quiet, yet comforting seconds pass and Wanyin starts talking. "Well I guess we can go to a a stroll for a bit and then to a restaurant." At that moment his stomach growls, and I let out a chuckle.He blushes, "ugh...never mind scratch that lets go to the restaurant first and then the stroll, oh! And I'm craving some fish." He chuckles in embarrassment.

I smile, "Anything for you Wanyin." He blushes once more and I stand up and help him to get up from the couch. We dress to go out and we head to a restaurant that Wanyin and I liked going to. There Wanyin ordered the fish he wanted and I ordered some simple streak. After we talked for a bit and we finished our food, we paid for our meals and headed out to the park to take a nice stroll.

"So how is Brother-in-law with Yu and Ya?" I ask while I took his hand in a gentle squeeze. He smiles, "Well Wei Wuxian told me that they are very ecstatic for the triplets that they can't stop talking and thinking of ways to play with them."

He lets out a cute giggle, "Man..those kids are really cute..." He smiles fondly. I nod, "Mhm, they both are, so...how is Jin Ling? Have you talked with him recently?" Wanyin nods, "Yea, he seems to be happy and having a good life with Sizhui. He is happy with his job and he just...seems happy."

He smiles even more brightly. "I am so happy for him...he turned out to be a great young man..." Wanyin lays his head on my shoulder and let out a sigh. I kissed his forehead, "Of Course...you raised him." I give him a smile and we started to get a bit hungry and thirsty after a while so we find a cafe. We go inthe cafe and we could see that it was pretty empty, so we found a table close to a window and we started to chat a little bit.

A waiter than came to our table. I was still looking through the menu when I hear something fall.

I immediately look up and I see the waiter wide-eyed staring at us. I was confused as to why he was staring at us with a pale face, like he saw a ghost or something. "Are you okay?" I ask. Wanyin looks up as well and he was as confused as I.

The waiter stutters and he quickly composes himself and picks up the thing he dropped, which I then saw it was a notepad. He cleared his throat, "So...are you sir's ready to order?" He gives a small smile, and readies himself to write. I nod and so does A-Cheng, and we give him our orders and he leaves.

What I didn't notice was how he had a sad expression on his face as he was going to the kitchen.

After a few minutes later the one who brings our food wasn't the waiter, but a women. I don't know why...but I felt like this women felt...familiar? And even with the waiter...they both seemed pretty familiar to me...Why is that?

I was so lost in thought that Wanyin started to wave his hand in front of my face. I immediately got out of my thoughts and paid attention to my husband.

He had a slight pout on his face. "Lan Huan...are you even listening?" I nervously chuckled and I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry A-Cheng...come again? I was lost in my thoughts, so i didn't hear you..." I gave him a small smile. He huffs and starts to talk. "I'll forgive you this time, but next time I won't be so forgiving..." I chuckle and I grab his hand tenderly and I kiss the back of his hand.

I look up at him and he was blushing, "I won't do it again my cute husband...~" He blushes even more, but I decided to stop teasing him. We ate our deserts and drank our drinks we ordered and as we were about to leave the waiter and the waitress stop us.

"Excuse me..." The black haired women says. We both stop and turn around.

"Yes?" I say , She looked to the waiter and he nodded. "Um...are you Lan Xichen?" She asks, I widened my eyes, "Y-yes...I am Lan Xichen..and to my right is my husband..." I look to Wanyin, "His name is Jiang Cheng..."

'I wondered what they want..' I Say in my head and at that moment the women's eyes and the mans eyes widened and the women started tearing up.

"B-By chance...do you know a person named Jin Ling?" I widen my eyes once more and I look to Wanyin and he looked back at me with a shocked expression. We both immediatly became defensive. "...Who wants to know..." A-Cheng says with an angry expression.

"And how do you know him?" I say after with a cold expression.

The women starts to cry and the man consoles her, "No one...but...his parents..." He looks up with a determined expression.

"W-What..." Wanyin stays frozen in place, he looks to the man and women and he starts shaking his head. "N-No way...no...I-it...c-can't be..." He then starts backing away until his back hits a wall. I quickly go to him and I try calming him down since he was hyperventallating a bit. "Wanyin...Its alright look, I'm right here...please calm down..." I kiss his forehead and I embrace him. After a while he calms down and we look at the people in front of us.

"Are you...Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli?" I say while holding Wanyin close in my embrace. The man nods, "Yes..." He gives a small, sad smile. The women, which we figured had to be Jiang Yanli got up from the floor and Jin Zixuan rubs away her tears gently with his thumb. "Well...we need to talk..." Jin Zixuan says while he motions to us to sit at the barstools. Jiang Yanli went to turn the sign over to signify that they were closed. She went back in and sat with her husband in front of us.

When we all sat down, the atmosphere turned tense. I gulped, and I felt Wanyin grasp my hand tightly. I tenderly rub my thumb on his hand to calm his nerves and to reassure him.

After a while of no one speaking Jiang Yanli speaks softly. "...I know...that you think that we abbandoned everyone...even...A-Ling, but...please...hear us out..." I look up and I look to the couple. Wanyin after a while sighed, "Fine...but there better be a good explanation or else...even if you are my shijie and brother-in-law...I won't forgive you for what you both did to A-Ling..."

'That's a good start...now...' We both take a deep breath and we close our mouths to hear their story...

* * *

**_ ~NekoAyane: _**

That's where I'm ending it! Hahahaha cliff hanger~ XD Well the next chapter is their talk. Stay tuned! w


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12:_**

**_Jiang Cheng_**

My Shijie and brother-in-law...are alive? I couldn't believe it...all this time...they fucking lied to us? Why the hell would they have to lie?

I sighed.

What am I going to tell Jin Ling? How am I going to tell him that his parents have been alive all this time?

...I tried to think of a reason for their reason to lie to all of us, but...my brain just couldn't come up with the answer. "Tch!" I click my tongue in annoyance. On one side I was relieved that the only other family I had wasn't dead, but..on the other I was furious and very pissed. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath to calm my anger. 'I can't get too angry...its bad for our children...' After a while I opened my eyes and I looked toward them and I signaled them that I was listening. 'They better give me a good explanation for their disappearance...'

Jin Zixuan let out a soft cough and started to talk, "So...the reason for our disappearance...its a very complicated...and long story...but...hear us out when we say we didn't mean to disappear for 20 years..." He says while he places his hand on top of Shijie's hand in reassurance.

"..." I didn't respond, i waited for them to continue again. I also had a lot of questions, but...I would wait after their story to ask...

Shijie then starts talking, "Well...this **issue.**..started 20 years ago...before Jin Ling was born." She let out a sigh, but continued to talk. "This was the time when A-Xuan was the CEO of Jin Incorporated...his half-brother Jin Guangyao was his right hand man and everything was fine until..."

I heard her gulp and she looked straight at me and I silently gulped at her expression of pure anger. It had been a while since I had seen that expression from her since the incident between Brother-in-law Shijie. I looked to Jin Zixuan and he starts talking and he finished her sentence. "Until Jin Guangyao's right hand man...**threatened** us..."

My eyes widened at both of their expressions that made me tremble in my seat. They were both equally angry. But...the word that got me more intrigued in their story was, "Threatened...? Why?"

Shijie responds, "Apparently that man was obsessed with Jin Guangyao and he hated that A-Xuan was the CEO instead of Jin Guangyao."

She knitted her brows together, "So...he threatened us by saying that he would do anything for his precious Jin Guangyao to be the CEO...and that we were in his way..."

She trembled, while brother-in-law continued. "Jin Guangyao...apparently he was oblivious to this issue, and even he said that his Jin Guangyao would never know of what he was doing...and with that he left. " He sighed, "But...the months that followed were hell for A-Li and I...he would stalk us...send us horrifying packages...notes...letters, etc...And again, this was before we even knew that A-Li was pregnant with A-Ling, so after we found out we were going to be parents...he also found out and he harassed us even more harsher than before. I'm pretty sure his intention was to make A-Li have a miscarriage so I wouldn't have any successor to succeed to the company since I was the CEO. "

He grabbed the glass of water and drank a bit and placed the cup down and started talking again, "When he failed and A-Ling was born he sent assassin's after us a few weeks later. By that time A-Li's parents knew about our predicament and we told them that even though it pained us...we couldn't take Jin Ling with us to escape since he was only a small baby and who knows what could happen to him and their was no telling what **he** could do with him...-"

I cut him off, "Wait...You left A-Ling with Mom and Dad? And another thing...who is **he **you keep speaking of?" I asked while I interlocked my fingers together and leaned towards them a little on the table.

Jin Zixuan looks at me, "His name is...Liao Zhou...and yes...we were planning to leave him with Mr. and Mrs. Jiang, but...there was a change in plans...and then the duty went to you...since with Wei Wuxian gone and you being the closest to A-Li...we decided you were the better choice..."

I looked down. "I...see...what was the reason for the change of plans?" I asked while I looked up again to see Jin Zixuan's face darken. "Yes..our plan was to leave A-Ling with your parents, but...one day Mr. Jiang says that he felt as if they were following him everyday, so...we immediately knew that Liao's men were targeting them because they wanted our lives as well as Jin Ling's...and he didn't care how many lives he would have to sacrifice as long...as we were dead, so...A-Li and I...decided to give him to you..." He pauses and closes his eyes. I had looked down, 'That day...I knew I felt like something was wrong, but...I didn't expect that they were in danger...' Now I was kind of angry with myself, but...now I couldn't do anything about it. That was all in the past. Their explanation was starting to make my anger lessen, but...I still felt a bit upset.

"That day A-Cheng...the day that we came to your doorstep and handed you A-Ling saying that we were going on a business trip...wasn't all entirely...a lie...We were leaving the country, but...not for the reason you thought of...after we left Jin Ling with you we went back to your parents' house for a bit to eat together for one last time..."

Jin Zixuan placed his hand on Shijie's shoulder to let him continue as this was getting hard on her. Jin Zixuan then sighed and shook his head, "But...that night...was the worst night I've had to experience..." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and he continues, "That night...out of nowhere when we were having dinner with Mrs. Jiang, Mr. Jiang comes in the house in a panic and he runs to us and tells us in a rushed whisper, "Go now! They are here!" He ushers us out of the house through the back door and we left not knowing what had happened...that was when..."

He paused again and looks to Shijie, "That...was when we came to your house again...to say goodbye..." Shijie now had her gaze on me as she finished brother-in-law's sentence. "We...couldn't stay there anymore as they were still targeting us, but...for you A-Cheng at the time it was just another visit...but for us...it was goodbye. We hated feeling like we were lying to everyone in the world...but we felt even worse...leaving Jin Ling with you...making it your responsibility to raise him...we felt like...irresponsible parents..." Shijie started to tear up and Jin Zixuan hugged her to his chest to calm her down.

At seeing this my heart was breaking, I hadn't seen Shijie so sad as to cry, so...this started to make me tear up as well. "Shijie..." I said while Lan Huan once again silently comforted me by placing his hand on my shoulder. After we both calmed down, Shijie had gotten up and went to make drinks while Jin Zixuan continued to talk.

"When you asked us why we were back...we told you we just wanted to say goodbye since we were going to be gone for a few months...but we knew or we felt like we might not even come back at all...we couldn't even say goodbye to Jin Ling because if the both of us saw him...we might've wavered on our decision and brought harm to him..." Shijie comes back with our drinks and places them in front of us.

"Thank You..." I say in a mumble, She smiles, "Your Welcome A-Cheng..." Lan Huan and Jin Zixuan soon followed and said their thanks as well.

"So...we did leave China, but...we soon realized that Liao Zhou had sent men after us even in the U.S...so we came up with a plan to take them off our trail, but..that plan soon derailed when we got hit by a car..." I gasped, "Hit with a car?!"

He nodded, "Yes...we were driving to go get some food when we got hit really hard by a car in front of us...I..at the time was the only one conscious. I then thought, 'Is this...how we are going to die? Will we ever see Jin Ling again?' I then looked over to A-Li and I saw that she was unconscious, I got us out of the car, and she was a lot of cuts on her skin, but nothing too life threatening...I checked if she was breathing and I felt relief that she was a least breathing...but it was really faint. After a few minutes I was about to get up and call for help, when I heard voices getting closer to us, my instinct told me to keep still, and I had a premonition that the people who hit us wanted us dead, so It was most likely that these were Liao's men. I laid on the ground next to A-Li and pretended to be dead, and I also placed my hand over her mouth so they wouldn't feel her breath, and I kind of got on top of her so I could look like I tried to protect her, so they wouldn't see her chest raising when she took a breath. They were stupid enough to believe we were dead because the next words I hear from these men were, 'Yes! They aren't breathing! Hey go call the boss and tell him that they are dead and that we completed what was asked of us. Hurry!' I hear the other guy run and call someone, and the person who had told the other person to call Liao got into his car and drove away...leaving us on the street. "

Jin Zixuan sighed, gripped his fist for a while and then crossed his arms to calm himself. Shijie got his attention, so he looked at her and she kissed his cheek and he blushed. "Ahem! Anyway...Thankfully a couple that was close by noticed us and called 911 and we went to a hospital..." Jin Zixuan ends the story while he and Shijie look down.

I look at them in confusion. 'Why are they lowering their heads? Are they...ashamed?' I was about to speak, but Shijie spoke before I did. "A-Cheng...we are really...**really **sorry for leaving A-Ling to you to raise...please believe us that, that was the only option we could think of to keep him safe..." I gulped when I heard Shijie start to cry again.

"..." I...stayed quiet, after hearing their story I didn't know what to say. I griped my shirt and I looked down. "Wanyin?" I hear Lan Huan call my name, he then places his hands on the side of my cheeks and he gently makes me look at him. His eyes were filled with worry, I give him a small smile to say that I was ok and he smiles back. I then took his hand and held it while I turned to look at Shijie and brother-in-law. They still had their heads down in shame, so i let out another sigh.

"Shijie...brother-in-law...please raise your heads..." I urged them to look at me and when they did I saw that brother-in-law had a pained expression filled with guilt, and Shijie just had a whole saddened and guilt filled expression. Their expressions were making me feel like an asshole for how I was treating them in the beginning of this talk. It wasn't their fault that they got threatened by Liao Zhou...or in their decisions to leave Jin Ling behind...they had done this to protect him...he couldn't blame them for their decisions.

"Shijie...brother-in-law...I'm sorry for I treated you before...I...really didn't know that you guys have gone through so much...so please...!" He lowered his head in a sort of bow, "Please...forgive me..."

"Wanyin..." Lan Huan said while Shijie immediately said, "No no! Please A-Cheng don't lower your head...It's alright...We understand why you were like that...so It's alright...right A-Xuan?"

I raise my head and see brother-in-law nod. I give them a small smile and Lan Huan smiles at the scene as well. Shijie then gets up. "A-Cheng...um...is it alright to...give you a hug?" She asks while a small blush comes to her cheeks. Seeing as we haven't hugged in a long time of course I got up and hugged her. She lets out a small gasp, but then she hugs me. 'This feels nice...I haven't felt her warmth in a whole while...' When we separated I still stayed pretty close to her and I asked her, "So...Shijie...how are you going to break down the news to Jin Ling and Wei Wuxian? Because...they both think your dead..." I sighed and I looked at her and brother-in-law for their response.

"Wait!" Shijie yells, "A-Xian is back?!" I nod and she brings her hands to her mouth and starts to cry, "So hes finally back...huh..." Brother-in-law says while he gives Shijie a small smile and comes up to her to give her a hug as well.

After she calmed down once more, i could see that she started to get redness under her eyes from all the crying. I let out a small chuckle, and Lan Huan comes up to me and gets me to sit down, so I wouldn't be standing up.

"Well...to answer your question...we don't really know how to tell A-Ling...or Wei Wuxian...we didn't even expect for you to even come into our cafe...so..." Jin Zixuan says while he held Shijie's hand. I chuckle again, "Well same with us..Lan Huan and I didn't expect that we were going to get asked about Jin Ling...And then we didn't expect for you both to be alive either..."

"Mhm...A-Cheng has always felt guilt for your deaths..even if it was never his fault in the first place...well now he knows...and even though he acts really tsundere...he is really relieved." I softly hit Lan Huan on the chest while I blushed, "S-Shut up!"

I hear Shijie giggle, "So...A-Cheng...are you and Mr..."

"Lan Xichen...and yes...we both are married." I hit him again and he chuckles while he kisses my forehead. I looked towards Shijie, "Really? That's good A-Cheng! I can finally rest in peace when my time comes, and know that you have a husband that takes care of you."

"Hey!" I blushed and she giggle once more while hugging me. After we separate though,

She turns serious, "A-Cheng..." I look at her, 'why is she serious all of a sudden?' She looks at me and opens her mouth to talk, "...Mother and Father's death...wasn't an accident..."

I widened my eyes, "W-What..." W-what did she mean that by that? No way...could It mean...

"Mother and Father...weren't in any accident...they were murdered..." She says while looking down again. "We both figured this out by going back to their house, we looked around for a bit and even though It was cleaned we still found blood on the wall of the living room...I went back to the lab and I analysed it and...It was fathers..." She turns her hand into a fist, "Liao Zhou...killed our family..." She spat out with a hatred that Jiang Cheng hadn't seen from her. His own anger was starting to cloud his judgement.

"Where...the fuck is the bastard..." I said in a low, but menacing voice. Lan Huan immediately came to my side to try to calm me down. Shijie looks at me and sighs while shaking her head, "He got fired after Jin Guangyao figured out what he had done and...no one has seen him...we didn't really try to go after him because he wasn't harassing or sending assassins to us so..."

I grit my teeth I was so mad that I wanted to kill someone or punch someone in the face, but some pain in my lower abdomen kicked me out of my thoughts and I hunched over in pain. "Ugh!" I closed my eyes because of the pain. I could feel sweat start to fall from my forehead. "Wanyin!" "A-Cheng!" I hear Shijie and Lan Huan yell my name. Lan Huan then crouches down to my level, "Wanyin? Are you okay?! What hurts?"

I start panting, and the pain eventually lessens, "I-I'm Fine...hah...I should've controlled my anger...shit!" I remembered what they doctor had told me that having triplets was a huge risk and that I couldn't get too mad because It might hurt the children. I took a deep breath and composed myself and turned to face them. "Sorry..." I say while I look down.

"A-Cheng...what was that? Please...what's going on?" Shijie says in a worried tone, and I look over to Lan Huan and he gives me a kiss on my cheek and whispers in my ear, "Whatever you decide A-Cheng...I be behind you to support you, so..its your decision if you want to to tell them..." I nod and I place my hand on my stomach and I stroke it to hopefully give them an idea. I then look at Shijie and her eyes immediately widen and she gasps. "A-Cheng..wait...are you pregnant?!" She once again places her hands on mouth and starts to tear up. Jin Zixuan on the other hand was shocked, but after a while gave me a small smile.

"A-Cheng...Congratulations!" Shijie starts clapping and so does brother-in-law. I blush while Lan Huan embraces me from behind and kiss my nape.

After they had overcome the shock of being told that I was pregnant, Shijie then started to ask me a barrage of questions.

Thank goodness brother-in-law was here to tell her to calm down a bit, so I could at least answer some of them.

"So! A-Cheng do you know the gender of the baby?" She says excited. I shake my head, "No...I don't but...Shijie...its not only one baby..." I tell her to which she lights up even more, "Twins?!" I shake my head once more and she gives me a confused expression that makes me laugh, "I'm having triplets Shijie." I smile at her really excited expression and she squeals. I had to cover my ears, but It made me happy that Shijie didn't reject our relationship or anything. I let out a sigh of relief and Lan Huan was smiling as well.

After all that we sat down to talk once more and I told Shijie that Wei Wuxian also was married and that he had twins and she squealed again. I chucked at how excited she was to see them.

"What about Jin Ling? How is he by the way?" Brother-in-law says while Shijie turns her attention to me. I let out a small smile. "Well A-Ling got married...and-"

"What?! He got married?!" Both Shijie and Brother-in-law scream and stand up from the table we were at. I laughed at their expressions. "What is the girls name?" Shijie asks excitedly while brother-in-law composes himself and drinks from his glass of water again.

I gulped, 'Oh boy...lets see how they are going to take the news that Jin Ling is married with a guy...well here we go...'

"Well...the thing is...hes not married with a women...um...hes married with a man..." I silently gulped and I could see that they both were equally shocked.

"...Well...does he love this person?" Jin Zixuan says with a serious expression after a couple of minutes. "yea...and does the person he choose love and cherish him?" Shijie says after him as well.

I nod, "They both love each other a lot...you wouldn't be able to separate them even if you tried... " I looked at them for their reaction and after a while Jin Zixuan sighs, "Well..as long as hes happy I don't care what gender the special person is as long as they are happy and they cherish each other." He smiles. "At least we know that our boy is happy and safe..." Shijie says while smiling up to Jin Zixuan to which he smiles back to her and kisses her forehead tenderly.

After all that talking I was getting pretty tired, so Lan Huan and I gave them a goodbye and that we were going to come again soon. Shijie hugged me and told us goodbye as well and we left that cafe.

While we were walking home I yawned and Lan Huan chuckled, "You're really tired huh A-Cheng?" I glare at him, "Well of course of am...all that talking made me tired, but...It was worth it..." I smiled a bit and the rest of the walk home was filled with comfortable silence...

* * *

_**~NekoAyane:**_ _**Hope you liked this chapter!~ It was pretty long lol. XD**_


	14. Chapter 13: Side Story 3

_**20 years ago...**_

**_Chapter 13: _**

**_Jin __Zixuan_**

Why is this 'Liao Zhou' targeting us? We haven't done anything wrong to him. Ugh...I hate this. And apparently my half brother Jin Guangyao doesn't know about this? Is he innocent..? Or...is he actually behind this? Shit...I don't know anymore...

I sigh to myself, 'What can I do to protect Yanli...ugh...should...we run away? No...Yanli would want to stay close to her family...and I don't think I have the heart to take her away from her family so...I just have to solve this problem on my own. I really don't want to include her in my family's affair. I close my eyes and I lay my head on the pillow while I placed my arms under my head, and my eyes started to close.

I let out a breath and once I was about to relax and let myself succumb to sleep, I hear a scream. My eyes immediately open for I recognized who had screamed and I rush out of the bed and I run to the living room to find A-Li trembling while looking down on something on the ground. I hurriedly run to her.

"A-Li?! What's wrong? What happened?" I got close to her and I checked to see what she was staring at, and my eyes widened.

"What...the hell..." I say under my breath while A-Li clutches my shirt. "I-I...went to go check the mailbox outside and I saw this package. I...thought to myself that It was very weird because I...hadn't bought anything online, so I checked where it was sent from, but I didn't see the address, only ours." She gulped and looked at me, "So...I carefully opened it...and **_th_is** was inside of it..."

Inside the box was two dolls. One was made to look like A-Li and the other to look like me. Both of their heads were decapitated and I could see a red liquid all over the box.

I hug A-Li to my chest and I grab my phone out of my pocket and I call the police.

_. . ._

After a few moments the police had come, I told what had happened and they said they were going to look into it, but that they didn't have any evidence right now to do anything. I sighed at this and they left. The box with its contents was now gone, and A-Li and I tried forgetting the horrendous event by watching tv and cuddling together on the couch. I blushed at how close we were, but A-Li just chuckled at my reaction and kissed my cheek.

**_A Year Later..._**

"A-Xuan?" I look away from the tv, and I look towards my wife who had an expression of nervousness . I gulped, 'Ah Oh...something is wrong... '

"Yes?" I respond. I tried not to look panicked or overly worried. She might just need to tell me something? It's not a big deal right? Is silently gulp and she then comes closer to me and hands me something. I look down and I freeze. It was a positive pregnancy test.

'A-Li...is pregnant?!'

" A-Li...Is...this what I think it is? " I look up at her with a slight blush and I could tell she was nervous and frightened.

"Yes...A-Xuan...I'm pregnant..." She says while tears come to her eyes. I immediately jump up from the couch and I go over to embrace her. She lets out a surprised yelp, but then starts to laugh. I smile widely and I twirl her around. "Thank you...Thank you A-Li...I can't express how happy I am...! I love you so much!" I say while my eyes start to water and she strokes my head gently.

She giggles, "You don't have to say anything A-Xuan...I can already tell how happy you are. And...I love you as well my A-Xuan..." She smiled at me and I kiss her deeply making her moan a bit. She was blushing as I was and we just gaze at each for a while. Just basking in the bliss that we both had.

After we stood there embracing we moved to the couch. We then started talking about the future plans of the baby. I laughed at how A-Li was already planning names. She pouts a little and I cuddle up to her. She lays her head back and that night we fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

**_9 months later..._**

"Wahh! Wahh!" Those cries made my heart jump. Our baby had made it, immediately I hear doctors shouting 'Congratulations it's a boy and my heartbeat starts racing like crazy. A-Li did it...oh how much I love her.

She had brought our son to this world and I just wanted to hug her and tell from the bottom of my heart of how a good job she did. A doctor than comes out of the labor ward and she looks at me and smiles. "The mother and the son are alright! You can come in now to see your son! And give him his first bath." I got up and happily followed her to A-Li.

When I saw our son cradled in her arms, I started to tear up again. I walked up to them and A-Li lights up. I could tell she was trying to stay awake. She had black bags under her eyes, "A-Xuan...want to care him?" She smiled up at me, I nod and I carefully with A-Li's help cradle him in my arms. Oh God...him being in my arms, he was so light, fragile, I was kind of scared that he might fall, but I could feel A-Li touch my shoulder in reassurance. "Its alright A-Xuan your doing fine..." I look at her and she smiles at me. I nod to her and I call myself down.

After a bit a doctor comes to us with a birth certificate and asks, "What would you like to name your son?" Both A-Li and I look to each other and nod. "Jin Ling as his given name...and his courtesy name will be Jin Rulan..." I say while the doctor writes it down and smiles . I then smiles at A-Ling and I say, "Welcome to the world...A-Ling..." The doctor then comes to fetch me and A-Ling for his first bath.

I then get closer to A-Li and I kiss her forehead, and I say in a soft, warm tone. "You did great A-Li...you should rest." She smiled back at me and she nods.

I see her close her eyes and I followed the doctor to where I would bathe Jin Ling for his first time...

**_A Couple a Weeks later..._**

Now after Jin Ling was born A-Li had to stay in the hospital for a little while, as well as Jin Ling. My brother, Jiang Cheng, and A-Li's parents have visited A-Li and A-Ling. They all were very excited for A-Li and I, now the doctor's just needed to make sure that nothing would happen with A-Li or A-Ling unexpectedly, so I have been alone in our house. I had just finished visiting A-Li and Jin Ling at the hospital and I was reading when my phone rings. I grab my phone from my back pocket and I saw that it was an unknown number. I pick it up anyway and I hear a familiar voice that sent chills up my spine.

"So...your wife just had a baby hm?" Liao Zhou was the voice on the phone. I immediately get angry. "You son of a bitch, you hurt my family I _**will**_ hunt you down!" I clenched my fist and I wait for his response.

"Well...I won't go after you guys...yet...but rest assured...I will destroy your privilege to be the CEO...and I will make my A-Yao CEO...just watch!" After he says this he hangs up.

I click my tongue, "Why can't the bastard leave us alone?" I say to myself while I lean my head back and I close my eyes. After all of this time he still wants to be rid of us huh...What do I do...what can I do to protect A-Li and A-Ling? Should we...leave the country? Hm...Well I'm pretty sure he wont follow us to States right? I then concluded what I was going to talk about with my wife.

I just felt a small bad premonition. 'He would totally try to hurt A-Li and A-Ling at the hospital...I should stay there more so nothing happens to them...' I say while I grab my things and I head to the hospital once more. I wasn't about to let this good good son of a bitch ruin my happiness.

**_One Week Later..._**

It was now the day when we could take Jin Ling to our home. Both Yanli and I were really excited to finally have a new member in this house. We entered our home and we both smiled at how happy we both felt to finally be out of the hospital. Mostly A-Li was more excited to go home since she wanted to show Jin Ling his new room that we had prepared for him.

"A-Li, why don't we go see your parents? They did say they wanted to eat with us and to play with A-Ling. Are you okay to go today?" I ask while I relieve A-Li of carrying A-Ling for a bit.

She smiles, "Of Course, lets go have dinner with father and mother." She says happily while I place the now sleeping A-Ling in his crib and we go to the living room. We had left his door open just in case he wakes up and starts to cry. We both sit on the couch and A-Li grabs her phone to call her parents, while I just get my phone out and start scrolling through my social media waiting for A-Li to finish talking.

_..._

"Yes...tonight? Ok...yes, bye...mhm...yea bye!" A-Li says and then she hangs up and she turns to me, "Mother and Father are excited to have us over." I smile at her and I kiss her forehead, "Good...now it seems that we have time, so what to watch TV for a while?" I say while giving her the remote. "Sure! What do you want to watch?" She asks all brightly. I chuckle, "You can pick A-Li...I'll watch anything that you watch..."

She pouts and I could see her blush a bit, "Fine...but don't complain later..." She giggled and she immediately choose a romance movie. 'Well...I knew this was going to happen...she's such a romantic...but...she's my romantic.' I said in my head while I cuddled closer to her. She lays her head on my shoulder and I stare at the TV watching the main actors of the show arguing with one another. It was a whole love triangle.

After we had watched some episodes of Yanli's favorite show I look at my phone for the time, and I saw that it was getting closer to the time we were going to have dinner with the Jiang's, so I gently touched Yanli's shoulder as she was still invested in her show. "A-Li...it's almost time, I'm going to prepare Jin Ling, you should go get ready as well alright?" I peck her lips and she yawns while she gets up from the couch. She turns off the TV and heads to our bedroom to get ready for the dinner.

I headed to Jin Ling's room and I saw he was still fast asleep. Man...this kid is a heavy sleepy huh...he hasn't cried since he came here. I chuckled softly and I prepared Jin Ling's things in a baby bag. I then hear a loud *thump* in our bedroom, and I quickly run to see what had fallen.

When I enter the room I look to A-Li on the ground with a horrified expression. She then looks up at me and points to what had frightened her and my blood turned cold. There on the wall was red writing saying, '_I WAS HERE, AND I'M COMING FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. YOU'RE NOT SAFE!_'

I get closer to it I could smell the faint scent of paint. I let out a small sigh, 'At least it isn't blood...' I look to the frightened Yanli and I hold out my hand to her so she could stand. Once she could I guided her to the bed. She was sobbing and she embraced me. "When...when will this nightmare end...?Why can't we be in peace?" She says through sniffles. I hug her closer, "I don't know...but I was thinking that we could escape from this county. You, Jin Ling, and I...we should leave this county and he might not follow us..." I told her while stroking her back. She was finally calming down, but she was hiccupping.

After a while, she had calmed down completely, "No...if Liao Zhou is chasing us...we cannot bring Jin Ling. Liao Zhou wants to hurt him, I don't care if I get hurt, but I will not allow that man to touch our son. Even if it pains me that we are leaving Jin Ling behind...It...feels like we are abandoning him." She says with a sorrowful expression with a tinge of anger.

I nodded, "I don't care if I get hurt either...the one who matters to me though are you and Jin Ling...I would matter if you got hurt because of him." I kiss her cheek, "Now...since we both decided that since Jin Ling is still a newborn and this is a dangerous situation, who do we leave him to? We can't just drop our son with someone just like that. We would have to give the person an explanation to why we can't have Jin Ling with us..."

She pauses to think, "My parents I feel are the best option, Even though I feel bad since they are getting older, but I wouldn't want A-Cheng to take this responsibility, he is already stuck with a bunch of work. And...A-Xian is no where to found. He just...disappeared and I know that Lan Wangji is still searching for him. So...our best option will have to be my parents." She says while she gets up from the bed and starts to get ready.

I nod, "Ok...then I will get Jin Ling's clothes and baby things ready...since he wont be in this house for a while..." I say sadly while I head to Jin Ling's room to pack more things.

**_..._**

Once we finished getting ready to head to the Jiang's I closed our house door. We had also packed our belonging's since we decided to leave as soon as possible.

We came to their house and I ring the doorbell while A-Li was carrying now the awake Jin Ling.

We wait for a bit until the door opens to show Mrs. Jiang at the door. "Welcome! Come in!" She excitedly ushers us in and closes the door behind us. A-Li goes to the living room to take care of a fussy Jin Ling, while I helped out Mrs. Jiang in the kitchen.

An hour passes and the front door slams open and a distressed Mr. Jiang enters. "I'm being followed..." he says while he locks the door and he walks to us.

I grew alarmed. 'Shit! Is he also targeting anyone who helps us?!' I say in my head while I look to Mr. Jiang and Mrs. Jiang. A-Li looks at me and she nods. I took a deep breath and I started to relay what had happened these months and years with the problem of Liao Zhou.

After I had finished telling that we were planning to escape to another country and that we couldn't bring Jin Ling. Mrs. Jiang looked enraged, she wasn't angry at us, but she was angry at Liao Zhou for trying to get rid of us.

Mr. Jiang calmed her down and he nodded at our request of leaving Jin Ling with them when the lights in the house went out. I started to get a bad feeling from this, and then Mr. Jiang moves us to behind the counter and in a hushed voice he says. "You have to leave now! They're here hurry leave before they catch Jin Ling and you both! Go!" He ushers us out the back door with our stuff and we sneak out of the house.

"This is crazy! We can't even have dinner in peace!" Yanli says frustrated. She looks down at Jin Ling and he looked like he was about to cry. She shushes him gently and starts rocking him to sleep. and we then decided that since they were hunting us down now, it was better to leave Jin Ling with Jiang Cheng.

We got to Jiang Cheng's house and I knocked. Yanli was busy rocking Jin Ling to sleep, and a minute passes when Jiang Cheng opens the door. Once he saw us he was pretty surprised.

"Shijie? Brother-in-law? Why are you guys here so late?" Jiang Cheng says while yawning.

"Its just...we were gonna leave in a bit to a different country for a business trip, but we can't Jin Ling, so we thought that if you could take care of him for a few months." Yanli says while putting on a fake smile, so Jiang Cheng wouldn't see through our lie.

"I mean its fine with me...do you guys want anything to drink? Or at least come in?" He says while he steps aside to let us in, but I shake my head. "No...we were just here to drop Jin Ling off..." I say while Yanli kisses Jin Ling on the forehead and whispers something in his ear, and I could tell she was hesitant to let him go since we wouldn't be able to see him in a while.

She eventually hands him to Jiang Cheng who in turn holds Jin Ling gently as to not wake him up and I place Jin Ling's bag inside the house. We say our goodbyes and we leave to our house to get our suitcases. I could feel that Yanli felt extremely guilty for leaving Jin Ling, but...we had no choice. I didn't want to endanger another life in this affair, even though I already included A-li into this...she didn't blame me.

"A-Li.." I start to say, "Y-yes?" She says while she tries to stop crying, I let out a sigh and I get closer to her and I hug her, "I'm so sorry...that you had to go through this...A-Li...if you hadn't mar-"

She interrupts me, "Don't you dare continue that A-Xuan...! Don't you dare say that if I hadn't married you none of this wouldn't have happen. I married you because I loved you and that is how its gonna be. I'm not going to run away, and I'm not going to leave you." She says determinedly while she stands in front of my with her hands on my cheeks. "Please...I want to stay with you...we will come back with our son ok? I love you..."

I then noticed that tears started falling out of my eyes and she kisses my cheek. I leaned my cheek into her palm and I stood there basking in her warmth for a while.

We took a bit of time getting our things, hopping into my car and going to airport. We we were on the plane we silently cried as we felt like we were leaving everything behind...

**_2 Weeks Later..._**

"A-Li, what do you want for lunch?" I said while I was driving to a nearby town. She pauses to think, "Hm...I don't really know..." I chuckle, "OK then why don't we see what restaurants their are hm?" She makes a noise of affirmation then out of nowhere a car was heading straight towards us. Yanli yells, "Watch out A-Xuan!" and then...

_*CRASH!* _

"...T...her...e...! W...e...fi...na...ll...y...di..d...it!" I couldn't hear almost anything, but I knew that whoever crashed into us did on purpose. I couldn't think since I had a splitting headache. I try to move my body to see around me, when I saw A-Li beside me, barely breathing. I groaned when splitting pain went through my body, I knew right there that I must have some broken bones, or ribs. Footsteps start to get closer to us, and I had a suspicion that I shouldn't appear that I am alive, so to make them think we were 'dead' I softly, but gently got on top of Yanli to make them think that I died trying to safe her or protect her from the crash. I then...at that point I start to black out.

The last words I hear are, "Tell, boss, that, got, dead"

I blacked out.

**_..._**

Ugh...What?

I slowly open my eyes to find that I'm not on a street, but...on a hospital bed?

"You're finally awake?" I hear a deep voice say, so I look towards where the voice was coming from and I find a doctor sitting on a chair.

I groaned, "W-What...ugh..." My voice was hoarse, and dry. I could barely get words out.

The doctor gets up from his chair and I hear call some nurse to the room. I then look around me and I find A-Li on a bed right next to me. "A...A-Li..." I cough after saying this and a nurse immediately comes with water.

Once that my throat felt better I started asking the doctor questions. He then filled me in on what happened with me and A-Li.

**_..._**

We stayed at that hospital for a pretty long time since our wounds had to be monitored since they were pretty bad, and even the doctor was surprised.

After we got out of the hospital the following weeks and eventually years we decided to stay in the United States, so Liao Zhou would leave us alone. We spent 20 years in the States, and after those 20 years we decided to come back to China.

**_Present Time_**

"A-Xuan...how do you think A-Ling will react when he sees us?" Yanli says while cleaning one of the tables of the café. "I Don't know...he might resent us...since he thinks that we abandoned him.." I say while cleaning the bar of the café.

"Today...with A-Cheng and Mr. Xichen I didn't expect that they would be having kids. I feel like we have missed a lot of things...I missed my brothers' weddings...A-Ling's wedding...A-Xian's pregnancy, and...Jin Ling's childhood..." She says sadly. She grips the table cloth in her hands. I stop cleaning, and I look up to the ceiling, "Yea...but at least he's safe... he's grownup now...we can only hope that he understands why we had to leave him behind with Jiang Cheng..."

"Mm..." She says while she starts to clean the table again.

'We can only hope it turns out good...' I say in my mind while I concentrate to clean the bar.

**_~NekoAyane: Hope You liked this chapter! This was more of their experience with everything before and after Jin Ling was born. All they had to go through because of Liao Zhou. The next chapter will be all of them finding out Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli are alive. Stay tuned!~_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14:_**

**_Lan Xichen_**

I quietly took a sip out of my teacup, and I looked toward Wanyin. My poor husband has been pacing in the living room for 10 mins. "Wanyin...why don't you sit down on the couch for a bit?" I pat the seat beside me while I smile at him. He gives me a light glare, but he sits next to me and lets out a sigh.

I smile a bit while getting closer to him. He tries to turn away from me, but I bring him closer to me even more and I embrace him and kiss his forehead, "So...what is making you this nervous my beautiful Wanyin?" I say while he lets out a big sigh.

"I'm just...worried..." He says while he lays his head on my chest and sighs again. I place my hand on his head and I softly comb his hair with my fingers. I softly speak as I tried to calm his nervousness down, "Worried? Worried about what my dear...?" I kiss his nape and I feel him squirm. I smirk at this, and I wanted to so bad tease him and tickle him, but just as I was about to, I hear the doorbell ring.

A-Cheng immediately becomes stiff, and I frown. I didn't want him to worry, so much, but I understand why he was like this. I slowly got up while I moved him to the side gently, and I kissed his lips to which he slightly relaxed and I whispered in his ear. "I'll open the door, ok? You stay here my dear husband and relax...ok?"

I put more emphasis on the word 'Relax' so he could take a moment to collect himself and I also placed my hand on his shoulder to remind him that if anything happened I would be there for him. He took a breath and nodded while he placed his hand on mine to signify that he liked the sentiment. I kiss his forehead once more and I head to the door.

I open the door and I see my brother, my brother-in-law, their children, my husband's nephew, and his husband. They all seemed pretty worried. I let them in, all of them at once say, "Thank you for inviting us in.." and then they all headed to the living room. The twins sat on the carpet and they started talking with each other while Wei Wuxian immediately goes to Wanyin and starts bombarding him with questions. "Cheng Cheng, did something happening to the babies?"

He says worriedly, while Jin Ling as well comes close to his uncle and starts asking him questions as well. I could see that my husband was getting a bit pissed off since they wouldn't let him talk, so I quickly come to his side and I calm him down while my brother and Lan Sizhui do the same to their husbands.

After everyone had calmed down A-Cheng started talking. "I didn't call you guys here because of my pregnancy, but...of...some people that you have to know about..." I see him starting to get more worried and nervous by the second so I softly grab his hand and lace our fingers together to reassure him and to help him calm down a bit. He feels this and he squeezes back thanking me and takes a deep breath.

"The...people in question aren't here yet...but I want to let you guys know...that before they get here...you shouldn't jump to conclusions...and...don't get angry.." He said with a strong voice, mostly voicing this to brother-in-law and Jin Ling. I could see that both Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling had confused expressions on their face, so Wei Wuxian spoke. "Why would we be mad? Did this person do something bad to you?"

He says while his face stays neutral, which was scary for brother-in-law since he's usually so cheery and happy, or he has his emotions on his sleeve almost all the time. This was rare for him. Wanyin shakes his head, "No dumbass, do you think that if these people did something to me I would invite them to my house? Tch! You're an idiot...but no...they haven't done anything wrong...but..-" Just when Wanyin was going to talk more the doorbell rang again. I was about to get up and get to the door, but A-Cheng stopped me. "No...let me..." He looks up at me determinedly and I give him a small smile.

I sit back down on the couch and Wangji comes closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Is it something bad?" He questions. I shake my head while I raise my shoulders and I whisper back, "Well...I guess for brother-in-law and Jin Ling it will be very shocking, but...I don't think it will necessarily be bad..." He gives me a blank stare, which meant he was confused. I chuckle and pat his shoulder. He lets out a sigh and sits with Wei Ying on the other couch.

He wraps his arm around his waist and Wei Ying gets closer to him and lays his head on his shoulder. I could see a bit of worry in his eyes, but they were immediately gone when Wangji kisses his forehead as to calm him down a little. Brother-in-law smiles and gives Wangji a quick peck on the lips and I saw Wangji's ears go a bit red. I smile at the couple and I look to the other married couple.

Jin Ling had a worried face, but my nephew Lan Sizhui was trying to calm him down by wrapping his arms around Jin Ling's waist and kissing his nape, to which had him giggling a bit. I smiled again at the cute atmosphere each couple had around them. I then hear Wanyin coming to the living talking to the guests. Which I had to guess were Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli.

I stood up when Wanyin comes to the living room with the guests. I immediately smile at my husband. He smiles back and motions for his brother-in-law and sister to sit down on a couch while he went to sit by me.

I look over to them and I saw that Mrs. Yanli was staring at Wei Ying. She was trying to hold back tears, but once I looked at Wei Ying I saw that he was confused as to why Mrs. Yanli was staring at him. I don't know if Jiang Yanli looked any different from 20 years ago, but apparently, Wei Ying couldn't recognize her.

I looked to Jin Ling and I saw a look of confusion as well. He didn't even recognize his parents since they left when he was only a baby. He also didn't have any photos of them since as Mr. Jin and Mrs. Jiang told us they had to burn all the connection they had of Jin Ling or hide it so they wouldn't find him or go after him next. Just thinking of that made me sad for Jin Ling. This would be very shocking for him.

After a while, I could feel the living fill up with tension. Everyone was so silent, so Wanyin cleared his throat so everyone would pay attention to him.

"So..." He motions to his brother-in-law and sister, "These are the people I was talking about before..." He says while I see his adam's apple go up and down from silently gulping which meant he was starting to get nervous again. He then grabbed my hand silently and he took a deep breath.

"So...? Who are these people? I don't recognize them, Uncle." Jin Ling says with a confused face and while he crossed his arms.

Wanyin gulped again, "Well...I didn't think you would recognize them anyway.." He says and everyone but Jiang Cheng's brother-in-law and sister, and I looked at him in confusion. The couple just looked down, as in...guilt?

After a tense while, Jin Zixuan speaks up. "Well...we'll...introduce ourselves..." I could tell that he was very very nervous, even though if I remember correctly he was very prideful when A-Yao had introduced him to me. Before our whole breaking friendship.

Wanyin gripped my hand, I looked at him and he seemed very tense. Everyone just seemed curious as to who these two were. I just hugged him and I paid attention to Jin Zixuan. Mrs. Yanli had also stood up to join her husband.

"My name...and before I say it...please understand that we had no other choice...ok? We...didn't have a choice...we're sorry..." He says while he bows. Yanli took his hand and bowed as well.

Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling then stand up. Jin Ling then says while going to them and helping them up. "What are you sorry for? I don't think we have met? And I'm pretty sure you haven't done anything wrong right?" He says and looks towards us, mostly Wanyin. Wanyin looked away and he bit his lip.

"I'm pretty sure...you're going to hate us...Jin Ling..." Yanli says.

Jin Ling gasps.

"W-Wait...how do you know my name?!" He says while he stares at them.

Jin Zixuan speaks with determination, "Well...we gave you that name...Jin Ling..." At that moment I saw Jin Ling freeze up...Everyone gasped. Wei Wuxian also freezes up and brings his hands to his mouth. Tears were starting to come out of his eyes, "N-No way...I-it can't be..."

You couldn't see Jin Ling's expression at all. You couldn't see what he was thinking, or his emotions...but in his eyes...there was a mix of so many emotions. I saw him curl up his fists.

Wei Ying was looking at them in shock, and then he says, "Shi...jie? And...the peacock..?" He starts to back in shock and he starts to hyperventilate a little. This alarmed Wangji, but what alarmed him, even more, was that he starts to fall to the ground. Wangji comes before he does and hugs him. "Wei Ying...calm down...take deep breaths..." He says while he hugs him to his chest. Yanli starts to tear up, but she doesn't move from her spot. She just nods and Jin Zixuan embraces her.

Jin Ling then looks down and I could already feel he was enraged, "What...the fucking hell..." He then looked up suddenly and he screams. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! THIS HAS TO BE SOME SICK JOKE UNCLE! YOU TOLD ME MY PARENTS WERE DEAD! DEAD!" He was enraged. Wanyin then stood up all pissed and yelled as well, "WELL I ALSO THOUGHT THAT TOO BRAT! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I REALIZED HUH?! MY SISTER THAT I THOUGHT WAS GONE... DEAD! WAS ALIVE?!" He had tears in his eyes as well, so I embraced him. I had to calm him down or else something could happen to the children.

He caught on, so he took deep breaths, but...Jin Ling still couldn't calm down. He had tears in his eyes and he was red with rage. Lan Sizhui comes up to him and he tries to calm him down by hugging him. "No! Let me go A-Yuan! let me go!" He says while screaming and he was crying even more.

"Jin Ling..." Yanli starts but gets cut off.

"Don't! Don't you fucking call me that! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME FOR 20 YEARS!" He starts to fall to the ground with Sizhui embracing him as hard as he could, so he wouldn't go over to them and punch his father. "He says in an angered whisper, I could feel the hatred enveloped in those words. "Do you know...what pain I had to go through...every fucking day...every fucking day at school I would get mocked, bullied by my peers about how I had been abandoned...that I wasn't loved..and you know the worst part?!"

"A-Ling..." Sizhui says sadly while he tried to reach for Jin Ling, but he shakes Sizhui off.

He says through tears, "I fucking believed it...I fucking believed all of it...You guys were never there for me...the only one I could rely on was Uncle...and now you guys come back...to do what?! I'm already grown up..." He closes his eyes in anger, "All the pain...all the anguish...I've had to deal with...I had to deal with it my whole fucking life! And now...I...I don't know what to fucking think anymore..." He then turns around and quickly hugs Lan Sizhui back and starts to cry.

Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli look down in shame once more. "C-Can you...at least hear why?" Jin Zixuan says softly and Jiang Yanli nods.

"..." Jin Ling says nothing. Then he after a few moments stopped crying. He looks at them and with a cold tone of voice he says, "I need to go...I...can't see you guys right now..." He doesn't look at them again and proceeds to get his things and head out the door. "A-Ling wait!" Lan Sizhui tries to stop him, but before he could Jin Ling had left.

"..." They say nothing and Sizhui sighs, "I'm sorry...but...right now I think what A-Ling needs is time..." he looks towards Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli, "Please understand that right now he's just really shocked and...angry. He doesn't hate you guys its just...complicated. I was with him when we were both in primary school and let's just say...he was bullied, mocked, and was made fun of a lot...and at one point when we were dating in high school...it got so bad that he almost wanted to...**_kill himself_**..."

He says sadly while he grabs his things as well. "What...? N-No way..." Yanli gasps and says while she brings her hands to her mouth and starts crying...hard. Jin Zixuan also clenches his fist in anger in himself. I couldn't read what he was thinking, but I'm pretty sure they were both feeling guilt and despair knowing that their son had indeed tried to take his life away because of them not being there with him.

"Sorry...I can't tell you more of the story..since...that is Jin Ling's personal story that...he told me not to tell anyone..." He sighs once more, "I know you guys are nice people, and I know and I can tell that your reason to leave him behind was for his sake right?" Jin Zixuan nods sadly, and Lan Sizhui smiles a bit, "I knew it...I will try to persuade A-Ling to hear your side of the story, but for right now...he just needs some space." They both nod and Sizhui leaves out the door.

Wanyin sighs at this and now only Wangji, brother-in-law, the twins (Which were hiding behind the couch and Wangji was persuading them to come out from there since they were scared from Jin Ling's yelling), Jin Zixuan Jiang Yanli, Wanyin and I were here in the living room.

Wei Ying had stopped crying and he stood up and he helped Jiang Yanli to stand up, "Shijie..."

Jiang Yanli had stopped crying, but you could tell she had cried a lot because she had red tear tracks under her eyes. "A-Xian...I'm sorry...I don't know how to beg for forgiveness sorry..." She was about to cry again when Wei Ying hugged her, "No...I'm sorry Shijie...I'm sorry for not being there at that time...I...had to sort myself out...please don't blame yourself...ok?" I looked toward Wangji and he had a slight warm smile, and I looked to my husband and he also was smiling a bit. Wei Ying then called out to the twins and smiled at them.

"A-Yu! A-Ya please come here...you want to see your aunt?" He says happily, while Lan Yu nods happily, and Lan Ya nods, and her expression was blank as my brothers, but I could tell she was as excited as her brother.

"Well Shijie, these are my beautiful twins Lan Yu and Lan Ya...!" Jiang Yanli smiles brightly and rubs her tears away and coos at the children. Wangji comes behind Wei Ying and kisses his cheek, and Wei Ying says happily, " And this here is my husband Lan Zhan!" She then bows to Wangji, which he does the same thing as well. "Thank you for taking care of my A-Xian." She smiles at him, and he says, "Mn."

Wei Ying chuckles, "He's not that much of a talker, but he takes care of me very well, and well...I love him!"

Jiang Yanli smiles even more brightly, "I know! I can tell A-Xian." She giggles and Jin Zixuan embraces her from behind and Wei Ying frowns a bit, "And you peacock, you better be treating her right. Or else..." Jin Zixuan glares at Wei Ying, "Hmpf! Of course, I am!" Yanli chuckles once more and he blushes.

"So did Cheng Cheng already introduce you Shijie to his husband?" Wei Ying says while Wanyin glares at him.

"What about his pregnancy?" He says with a grin, and Wanyin blushes, "Wei Wuxian!" He smirks, "I'm pretty sure Shijie already knows with how big you are huh Cheng Cheng~" He says in a singsong voice. Wanyin glares again with a blush and Jiang Yanli giggles.

"Yes, he did. He was in our cafe with his husband. That was when...we told him our story...about why we had left Jin Ling with him...why we had to leave in the first place...everything..." She says sadly. Wei Ying then turns to A-Cheng and I, 'So...you guys know everything?" He questions me and Wanyin.

I nod to his question and so does Wanyin. "Yea...that was why today we rounded you guys up, so...they could explain why they have been gone for 20 years, but..."

A-Cheng stops and Wei Ying immediately caught on, "Jin Ling got mad and left before Shijie and the peacock could explain right?" Wanyin nodded and sighed. "That boy has been through a lot...so I wasn't surprised by his reaction. He just...like Lan Sizhui said, he needs time to process that his parents aren't dead...and hopefully he will be persuaded to hear the whole story of why he was left behind...and why...they have been gone for 20 years.."

Wanyin says while he crosses his arms and sighs. "Man...I'm starting to get a headache...Well, Shijie if you want you can stay here for the night?" A-Cheng says while he places a hand on her shoulder, "Hm...we wouldn't want to impose on you and your husband A-Cheng..." I shake my head, "No, It's really alright Mrs. Jiang...you both wouldn't be imposing on us, right Wanyin?" I go over to him and he nods, "Yes, I don't mind at all so...please stay?" He says.

"What do you think A-Xuan? Are you okay with this?" She says to Jin Zixuan and he shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see why not. If you want to A-Li we can stay." He smiles at her when she hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Yea, I wanna have a whole chat with A-Cheng about being pregnant!" She says happily and I chuckle when Wanyin blushes.

"S-Shut up Lan Huan!" He says while blushing bright crimson, and I hear Wei Ying laugh out loud and Wanyin starts glaring at him. After a while, I saw out of the corner of my eyes that A-Yu and A-ya were starting to fall asleep on Wangji's lap, so Wei Ying excused himself saying that Lan Yu and Lan Ya were already passed their bedtime and that they were tired themselves. He then came up and hugged Jiang Yanli.

Which she happily hugged back and they stayed like that for a while, until they both separated when he told them that they had to go. Mrs. Jiang and Jin Zixuan understood and once Wei Ying got Mrs. Jiang's number, and he reluctantly got Jin Zixuan's number they both left. Now the only ones left were Wanyin, Jiang Yanli, Jin Zixuan, and me.

Wanyin then excused himself to go take a shower, while I showed them to a spare guest room. I then showed them where the guest bathroom was, and where the rest of the things were, and they told me thanks once more and went inside their room.

I smiled at them, and I left towards the master bedroom and I found Wanyin on the bed reading a book. I smiled warmly, his stomach was really getting big, and that only made me think of our children. Me having a family with Wanyin was like a dream come true for me.

I got closer to the bed and I laid next to him. He brought one hand on top of my head and was patting my head while his other hand was holding his book. "So...how did it go with Shijie and brother-in-law?" He asks in a whisper, while he reads the book and pats my head softly. "Mn...they were happy...I showed them around the house and they were shocked at how big our house was..." I chuckled at this and I look up to see Wanyin smiling, "Yea..."

He then places his book down on the nightstand and he looked at me with saddened eyes. "I just...really hope Jin Ling can understand..." I nod and I hug him, not too tightly of course because of his belly, but enough for him to feel that I was there with him and that I would always be here for him. "Yes...I wish that too, but...with everything that Jin Ling has gone through...he just needs a bit of processing okay? He'll be fine, his husband will be there with him...ok? I know you're worried, but remember you can't have a lot of stress remember?" I kiss his forehead and he nods, "I know...but man is it hard..."

After a few moments of cuddling, I find that Wanyin had fallen asleep. I softly and quietly chuckle at this and I smiled tenderly at his cute sleeping face.

I then kiss his lips delicately, and I say in a whisper, "Goodnight...my adorable, cute, and beautiful Wanyin..." I then quietly and softly detangled myself from Wanyin's arms and legs, so I could put on my clothes for bed. Once I did, I cuddled with him again, and it was cute how he immediately gets closer to me and clung on to me. I kiss his forehead, and I placed the blanket over us, and...I felt into a deep slumber...

**_The Next Day..._**

"Hwa..." I yawned and I felt someone cling to me, so I opened my eyes and I found my cute husband clinging to me still. I smiled at this, and I kissed his lips. "My Love..." I whispered in his ear softly, and he grumbles. I quietly chuckle. I looked at the time on my phone, and I saw that it was 9 in the morning, so I softly untangle myself from my husband's grasp, and I head to the master bathroom which was next to our room, and I took a shower.

**_..._**

Once I had finished my shower I was drying my hair and I saw that on the bed, Wanyin was still sleeping peacefully. I smile at this, and I go over to my closet to find my leisure clothes. I then go out of our room, carefully closing the door behind me, and I hear talking coming from the kitchen. As I got closer to the kitchen I heard voices, and I could smell the faint smell of some delicious food. My stomach growled to the delicious scent, so I quickly went to see who was cooking this mouthwatering food, and to my surprise, I saw both sister-in-law and brother-in-law in the kitchen chatting happily, while sister-in-law was making the food.

I smile at this and I enter the kitchen, " You guys didn't have to wake up this early and make breakfast ya know. You guys are guests, I was about to make breakfast for all of us." I say cheekily to them. To which they jump up in surprise and they quickly turn around and sister-in-law speaks, "Oh! Mr. Xichen!" She says while she smiles and she shakes her head, "Nonsense! We wanted to at least make you guys breakfast as a thank you for letting us stay here. Also, we knew that you guys were tired, so we got up earlier to make it. It doesn't bother us." She says happily, to which brother-in-law nods.

I chuckle and I get closer to them and I bow, "Well thank you for making this meal." I say while I look up to them both smiling, "Now, what delicious meal have you made Mrs. Jiang?" I say while I get close to the pan of food she was making.

She chuckles, "You don't have to call me Mrs. Jiang Mr. Xichen, you can call me Yanli or..." She winks, "Sister-in-law! Since you're married to my younger brother, you are officially my brother-in-law as well, so you can call me Sister-in-law." She giggles when I give her a surprised face. I nod after a few moments and I chuckle, "Right then...Sister-in-law." I say and she squeals, "Yayy! I've always wanted another brother-in-law! Now I have two!" She says happily.

I let out a small laugh and I say, "Then Sister-in-law you don't have to call me Mister, you can call me Xichen or brother-in-law as well." I smiled at them both and sister-in-law nods, "Yup, so brother-in-law, I am making eggs with ham. I also put some bread in the toaster, and A-Xuan made the coffee and he also washed the small number of dishes that were left there the day before. I gasped with surprise. "You guys didn't have to do this..."

I now felt bad that they had to do some of our chores, but sister-in-law shakes her head. "It's alright brother-in-law, we wanted to, now..." She looks back to the eggs and she smiles, "The eggs are done, is A-Cheng up yet?" She says while she moves the dial of the heat down to semi-low. I shake my head, "No, Wanyin isn't up yet, and I usually let him sleep a bit more since usually at this time I would be going to work, but I got some days off because of an**_ incident_** two months ago. We moved to the dining room and sat down.

Sister-in-law gasps and then questions "Oh no. What happened? If you mind me asking.", to which I shake my head, "Not at all sister-in-law I don't mind...and well..."

I told them everything about the Ying Yue incident, and by the end of it, I saw that sister-in-law was furious and I saw that brother-in-law tried to calm her down. "That woman...thinking she could get away with that. Hmpf! She had another thing coming for her."

I nodded, "Yes, she got taken to a mental facility where she would be taken care of and she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. Now Wanyin and I are fine, but...I feel like that incident gave Wanyin a bit of trauma...but he stubbornly refuses to tell me. " I sigh, "But other than that we are ok, now my boss after he heard of the incident gave me a few months of a break so I could stay with my pregnant husband, and that I shoulder return in three months to work again at the hospital. " I say while I look over to our room.

I then look back at them, "Anyway, how have you guys been doing before you guys met me and Wanyin at you guys' cafe?" I ask them while I go to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Well we were doing ok I guess. We just thought that we were never going to see our son and that most of our relatives were gone or didn't remember us, so we didn't bother to find out more just in case Liao Zhou came after us again. Or that he realized that we were alive."

Brother-in-law says while he sighs, "We didn't think we were going to run into Jiang Cheng...so...It was a big surprise when we figured out who you guys were because it's not that we couldn't recognize Jiang Cheng but...he just...felt different than before? I don't know how to explain it, it was mostly A-Li that figured it out earlier than me. Since of course, it's her brother, so when she told me who you looked like I observed you closely and I figured out that it was Jiang Cheng, her brother that was in the cafe. We were shocked because that meant that we could find or get some piece of information about A-Ling. For example, how he was doing, was he living alright. Stuff like that because all these years we have been worried sick. "

Sister-in-law nods, "So...that was when we asked about him...and then...here we are..." She sighs, "I Just...feel guilty, we both feel guilty, but...I feel that we shouldn't have tried to reach out to him...we should've just stayed out of his life...he's happier...I see that." Brother-in-law hugs her, but I shake my head, "No...I don't think that would've been a good decision." I say and they both look at me, "Why? He wouldn't have gone through this much if it wasn't for us showing our faces again." Brother-in-law says a bit mad, but he calmed down. "Sorry...I just... *sigh* I just feel incompetent that I couldn't protect Jin Ling and A-Li..."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel. That was how I felt during the Ying Yue incident. I couldn't just recklessly go over to Wanyin and help him, and even though I really wanted to, because she was crazy. She had hit-men watching our every move, and If we did make a wrong move then...they would shoot us. I couldn't afford my pregnant husband getting shot, so even if I had to beg her to not, then I would do anything in my power to keep him safe from her...one way or another..."

I said with a sigh, "And now that she is gone Wanyin and I have been living peacefully, now we are just enjoying life again as a couple, and we are also waiting for our children." I chuckle, "Yes there are some days where Wanyin is very emotional or he craves weird things, but...that just makes me love him more. He's adorable when he tells me what he's craving, or when he talking to the triplets, how gentle he sounds, how adorable he laughs when he feels a kick. I love it all..." I hear sister-in-law giggle softly, "You really love A-Cheng huh?" She says while smiling warmly. I nod, 'Yes, I love him with all my being, that was why I married him." I say happily.

After that talk, we just started to converse about little things, and after a while, I hear the door to the master bedroom open and out waddles Wanyin in his half-asleep glory.

"A-Huan? *yawn* Are you there?" He says while heading to the living room. I smile at my cute husband, "Yes my Wanyin I am here. Do you need anything? Breakfast is done by the way, are you hungry?"

He nods his head, "Yea...I'm pretty hungry... *yawn* Sorry if I slept for too long..." He rubs his eyes as to rub his sleepiness away, "Nonsense, I let you sleep because you looked like you needed sleep yesterday, so don't worry about it, my love." I kiss his forehead lovingly. " Now..." I led him to the dining area and he sits on a chair, "Good Morning A-Cheng!" Sister-in-law says joyously at seeing the couple's cute talk a moment ago.

"Good Morning Shijie... *yawn* How did you guys sleep?" He says while he places his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"We slept really great actually, right A-Xuan?" She smiles to Brother-in-law and he nods, "Yes, thank you again for letting us stay here for the night." He bows his head and Wanyin just shakes his head, "No need to thank me, Brother-in-law...Shijie." He smiles a bit. I then bring the dishes to the table. Brother-in-law and Sister-in-law say thank you, while after I placed Wanyin's dishes in front of him he makes me crouch down and he gives me a tender kiss on the cheek. To which once he does he blushes brightly.

I smile and I kiss his lips chastely, but lovingly and I whisper in his ear, "You're Welcome my love, now eat up." He immediately slaps his hand to his ear and blushes even brighter. I wanted to tease him more, but I decided not to anymore because I didn't want to anger him. Yes, I loved the cute tsundere, angry Wanyin, but now since he's pregnant, I try to not make him angry as much.

I chuckle again at his cuteness and I grab my plate and sit at the table as well. We all said our thanks to the food, and we started eating...

**_..._**

We were finishing our food and just talking about random things when the doorbell rings. I get up and I slightly whisper, "Do you guys think..." I say while I see Wanyin get up, "I'll...invite them in...I'm pretty sure it's A-Ling. Knowing Sizhui, I'm pretty sure he convinced Jin Ling to come and hear the whole story..." Wanyin says and he heads to the door.

"Do you guys want to move to the living room?" I say while I started to collect all the plates, and cups from the table. They nodded and they moved to the living room. I stayed and I started to wash the dishes. I could hear some people speaking in the living room, but I couldn't hear the exact conversation.

After I had finished the dishes, I slowly made my way to the living room, and I saw that It was Jin Ling that had come. Next to him was Lan Sizhui on one couch, while Wanyin, brother-in-law, and sister-in-law sat on another couch in front of them. From the look of Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui, they were talking about what brother-in-law and sister-in-law had gone through those 20 years.

I quietly go to the living room and I stand behind Wanyin. They didn't notice I had slipped into the living room as they were invested in their conversation. I looked to Wanyin and I could tell he was a bit too stiff or tense, so I placed my hands on his shoulders and I started to give him a short shoulder massage on his shoulders. He looks up quickly and then he lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh...it's just you Lan Huan..."

I kiss his forehead and I whisper in his ear, "So...? How's Jin Ling taking it?" Wanyin hugs my arms and he lays his head against the back part of the couch and he sighs. "Well...I haven't seen any of his expressions. He reminded me of me back then with his neutral face. I just...can't tell what he's thinking. I don't know if he's angry again, sad, how the fuck should I know if he hides his emotions. *sigh* We'll just have to see after Shijie and brother-in-law finish their story..." Wanyin says quietly as he stares back at Jin Ling. I nod, "Yea...well, I'll go bring some tea...wait here ok?" I kiss his forehead and Wanyin nods.

While I was making the tea, I started hearing even more voices talking, and I already knew that brother-in-law and sister-in-law had finished talking, and Jin Ling was talking now. Again I couldn't hear what exactly he was saying, but...I could kind of tell from his tone of voice that it was something serious. I finished the teas for each one, and I headed to the living room with a tray where the teas were on top of it.

And to my surprise, I saw Jin Ling crying and hugging his parents. My heart squeezed for this, and when I turned to see Wanyin, I saw that he had tears in his eyes. I place the tea down quietly on the coffee table, so I wouldn't disturb the now reunited family's time.

Wanyin then brings me down to his level and whispers in my ear, "After they told him why they had to leave him behind, and how they almost died in the States, and everything that had happened to them, Jin Ling started to tear up, and he immediately went over to Shijie and brother-in-law and hugged them. Shijie and brother-in-law also instantly, once they saw his tear started to cry as well. They all hugged finally, and I started to tear up too. Damn hormones...but...also I'm glowing with happiness for Jin Ling, Shijie, and Brother-in-law. Now that they reunited, they could finally bond as a family.

I smiled at this warm sight and I pat A-Cheng's back, he was still crying because of the loving atmosphere that the family had around them.

After a few moments, they all stopped crying and Jin Ling was happily talking about his life. How he met his husband, how he met his close friends, and about his job. Sister-in-law and Brother-in-law looked joyful to be hearing about their son's life.

Wanyin and I had quietly moved to the dining room to talk. A whole weight had lifted off of his shoulders, I could tell. He finally seemed more relaxed and cheerful. Now we had only told Jin Ling about what had happened, but we hadn't told Brother-in-law, so that day we all went to Wei Ying's house and Brother-in-law and Sister-in-law explained the same story, and Wei Ying's reaction wasn't surprising either. Well, he was kind of different throughout the whole thing, making comments about how he wanted to beat up Liao Zhou, or how he felt sad that he couldn't be there for him. Stuff like that...all in all today was a great day. Albeit at first, it was nerve-wracking and tense, but at the end of the day it turned out great with its cute, special surprise.

That night, A-Cheng and I were on our bed cuddling, and he says quietly, "A-Huan...I'm so very happy...I'm overjoyed to be married to you, to be pregnant with our children...and most of all...I am so grateful for meeting you in my life. You made my life colorful again, and I'm so grateful..." He gives me a sincere and genuine smile.

I smile back to him with the same feelings of love as he had, "Me too Wanyin, before you I didn't know what love was...but, once I met you, I fell in love with you at first sight, and now that we are married, and we are going to have our own little family, I'm ecstatic for the rest of our lives. I can never repay you for how colorful you made **_my_** life." I peck his lips. He responds, but in no time our kiss becomes more passionate, more filled with love for each other. That night, we didn't let each other go, we cuddled and we slept in each other's arms, the moonlight surrounded our bodies in a soft white sheet...

* * *

**_~NekoAyane:Thank You for reading! This chapter is Reallyyyyyyy long! XD Hope you enjoy it! ^w^ If you notice any mistakes, please notify me. Thank You. _**


	16. Hiatus Notice

Hey! I'm sorry this is out of nowhere, but I just want to alert everyone that I'm going on a bit of hiatus. Right now, I'm starting University and I know I'm going to be very busy. I'm a Music Major, so all my time will be dedicated to practicing and what not.

I'm so sorry, I will eventually finish this book, since im very close to finishing it, but I have to concentrate a bit more on Uni. I'm really sorry!

Hopefully you guys understand, and hopefully you guys have a great day!! w


	17. Chapter 15: Final Chapter

**_Chapter 15:_**

**_Jiang Cheng_**

Three months have passed since Shijie and brother-in-law told everyone their story. Now...my due date was approaching and I was nervous as fuck. I didn't know what to do or expect, Wei Wuxian and Shijie both told me that when the time it came for them to come, that It would hurt like hell. I shivered at that, but they both pat my shoulder. Wei Wuxian grinned and he says, "Well, it's part of childbirth Cheng Cheng~" I rolled my eyes at that, and Shijie giggles softly at the both of us. 'Well, It does make sense that It would hurt...so obviously there is pain...'

A-Huan several times told me to calm down, and he reassured me that everything was going to be alright. I tried to follow his instructions, but man was it hard. A part of me started thinking negatively, and I tried very hard to erase those thoughts, but my mind was driving me crazy with nervousness. I sighed.

Right now Lan Huan was at work, so I was just lounging in the living room watching T.V when I hear the doorbell ring. By now my stomach had REALLY GROWN! To the point that my insecurities tripled even more! (No pun intended XD) I started to feel...inadequate for Lan Huan. I sighed at this and I started going into a daydream of that day...

**_~Flashback~_**

"Lan Huan..." I say to my husband who was reading a book right next to me on our couch. He places his book down, his page saved with a bookmark and he looks at me. "Yes, Wanyin?" He smiles. That smile almost made me smile back at him, but then my mind started coming up with negative things. I look at my stomach and I sigh, 'Look how big you are...', 'Do you think Lan Huan actually loves you like this?' I could feel tears start to come out of my eyes, so I look down. I didn't want Lan Huan to see me cry.

After a bit, I hear the creak of the couch and the move of cushions, and then I felt his hand lift my chin up and he frowned. "Wanyin? Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He says with a concerned tone. I sniffle and Lan Huan rubs my tears away. I wanted to cry more at his caring action, but I decided against it. After a few moments of me calming down, I start to speak.

"Lan Huan...am I...fat? Do I look like a whale? I feel...so insufficient for you...I get emotional all the time...and..-" Tears again start going down my cheeks, so I start to cry again.

"..." Lan Huan had said nothing, so I started to think the worst. 'Is he going to leave me because of my insecurities? How I look? My attitude?' I was about to stand up and leave him, but I feel Lan Huan pull me closer to him. I fall into his arms. I was now on his leg. I was facing him and through my tears, I stare up to glare at him and...

'He's crying?!' I stare at him in surprise. I could tell he was upset, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He sniffles and brings his hand to my chin. "Wanyin...who told you this? Did anyone tell you were inadequate for me?" Oh crap, I could tell he was pretty mad. I shake my head, "N-No...no one told me this, but...I-" He cuts me off with a tender, loving kiss. I was surprised, but I slowly relaxed and let him take the lead of the kiss. Our tears were wetting our cheeks, and our kiss, but we both didn't care.

After we separated, he laid his forehead against mine and he said in a whisper, "Wanyin...why would you think that? My dear, I would never leave you. I'm at least grateful that you came to me with your insecurities and you didn't try to hide your pain from me, but..."

He gives me a look of determination and love. "Just know...that you are my one and only, I would never leave for how you act, or how you look because your personality, your looks are only one of the many things I fell in love with, so please don't ever think I would not love you because of it...alright?" He gives me a small smile filled with tenderness, warmth, and devotion. Lan Huan then rubs my tears away and he kisses my forehead. I giggle at how his breath tickled my forehead and I felt him smile, "I finally see you laughing and smiling my dear...how adorable you are..."

He embraces me and he starts to whisper in my ear, "My dear precious Cheng-er~...you my dear are adorable, cute, beautiful...-" I started to blush at his compliments, and I wanted to squirm away, but he wouldn't let me. He then as a small punishment bit my earlobe gently, and I let out a soft moan. "Now...where were we before my adorable, sexy, husband interrupted me hm?~" He makes a gesture like he was thinking and then smirks at me, "Ah yes...~ I remember now!" He gets closer to my lips and softly blows on my lips.

I moaned at the sensation and he chuckles, "I was just making my Wanyin know how beautiful his body is, and that I would never see him as 'fat' or 'ugly'..." He frowns and makes a face of disgust at the words, but then he composes himself and he smiles a bit flirtatiously making me blush like a tomato. "I have a lot of synonyms to describe you...handsome, beautiful, alluring, irresistible, sexy, charming...cute..." He licks my bottom lip, "My Wanyin you are so many things to me, and now...you are the carrier for our children..." He then kisses me again with such a passion that my legs started to shake and tremble. Thank goodness that we were on the couch, or else I'm pretty sure I would've fallen. "N-Ngh~ A-Huan~" I moan while I grip his shirt.

"A-Cheng..." He softly bites my lip and I moan louder. All this passion was getting to me, and I felt myself start to get hard at his ministrations.

We pant as we both try to calm down our lust, and Lan Huan starts to speak. "Wanyin... *pant* just know that I love you no matter what...alright?" He gives me a bright smile, his cheeks coated with a soft pink tint. I nod and I smile at him, tears again softly falling down my cheeks. He rubs my tears with his thumb, and his mouth starts to curve up into a smirk. 'Oh shit! That smirk! He's planning something!'

I felt a shiver of fear, excitement, and lust go through my spine. He lowers his head to my ear once more and whispers hotly against it, "Also...I don't mind you looking like this...~" He lightly places his hand on my stomach once more and rubs in a teasing manner. He pulls his face back and grins at seeing my face red. "Seeing you...like this.."

He rubs my stomach and I feel a very light, but strong kick; To which I flinch and he chuckles. Lan Huan rubs my stomach gently, and tenderly so he children could calm down. I smiled at this, and once they did calm down, he goes to my ear and lightly licks my earlobe. I groan again and I set my head against his chest. All the lust that had left had all come back again. I then yelp as Lan Huan pulled me from his leg to his lap. Since my stomach was big I couldn't really wrap my legs around his waist. My belly was making it hard for me to wrap my hands around his neck, but that didn't stop him from kissing my neck, lips...anything that was not covered by my clothes. My body was reacting to Lan Huan's touches, kisses, rubs.

I started to pant like crazy when I felt Lan Huan rut his erection against my ass; Moaning as I started to feel my member rubbing against my abdomen and his chest. All the friction was driving me crazy, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. I wanted Lan Huan inside of me, but...even though my mind was clouded with lust, I knew that wasn't really a good idea. "Oh, my Wanyin...how I wish I could make love to you...~" His hand slowly goes under my shirt that I was wearing, (which was his btw) and I moan as he starts to rub my hardening, sensitive nipples.

"L-Lan Huan~ S-stop...~ a-ahh!~" I tried again to move from his grasp, but his other hand held my hips in place. He shakes his head, "No my A-Cheng...you aren't going anywhere my sweet. I may not be able to fuck you, but I can help you and myself to alleviate our sexual frustrations from these weeks of course...does that seem ok to you?" His eyes...oh god his eyes had darkened with lust. I gulped silently, and I pant.

My body was hot with want...with need, so I nod to him. I wanted to feel him inside me...fucking me hard against the mattress while whispering licentious words in my ear. I moan at my thoughts and out of nowhere, I feel myself being lifted into big, strong, and sturdy arms. I yelp once more and he smiles, "I know we want the same thing, but I want to make sure you are comfortable...so, we are going to our room.~" He winks at me and kisses my forehead. I blush bright red in shame and embarrassment. 'He saw right through me!' I then hide my face in his chest and he lightly laughs as we head to our bedroom...

That night we touched, groped and kissed each other. No skin on our bodies was left untouched and unmarked...

It was like we were starved animals. We felt like we were animals in heat. My moans, his groans, the squelches...all of it made us turned on. "Huan-er~" I moaned out. I could tell that Lan Huan was holding back for my sake, and I wanted to tell that it was fine, but the logical piece of my head was saying 'No, it could hurt the babies...' So I didn't say anything to him. Oh, how kind is he, how did I deserve such a gentle, kind, handsome husband...

He made sure to make me feel good. Pleasure coursed through my body. I also helped him feel good. His groans and small moans gave me more confidence as I gave him a handjob. I bit my lip to not let out any more unnecessary noises, but just seeing A-Huan panting, moaning, and thrusting his hips in my hand made me feel even more aroused with lust. My hormones were making me feel it, even more, oh my god, I was more turned on more than usual. After we had both released, we were both exhausted. (Me more than him since as I was pregnant, I got more tired...) We both cuddled together, he kissed my forehead, and with a yawn, I fell asleep.

**_~Flashback End~_**

"Ugh...!" I flushed a bright red. "Why the hell am I remembering that night?!" I shake my head to clear that memory. After I had calmed down, I slowly got off the couch, it was pretty hard to get off of it because of my stomach, but finally, I managed to get off.

"Phew...now, who the hell is ringing my doorbell like a fucking maniac!" I yell towards the door. I start to get mad because the ringing wouldn't stop. A headache already started to brew on the front of my head.

"STOP RINGING THE FUCKING DOORBELL!" I yell again, and finally, the ringing stops. I let out a sigh of relief that finally my eardrums weren't going deaf at the sound and I open the door.

To my misfortune, the one behind the door was my hyperactive brother Wei Wuxian. This time he wasn't alone though. His husband, Lan Wangji was with him carrying the twins Lan Ya and Yu in his arms.

I sigh and I look at Wei Wuxian to find him smirking. "What's got your panties in a twist huh?~" He says with a grin. I glare at him, but I let them in.

Brother-in-law, Yu, Ya, and Wei Wuxian walk to the living and they sit down on one of the couches, while I sit across from them.

Once I had sat down (Letting out a sigh of relief at finally sitting down. My stomach this big was always giving me a lot of back pain.) and I got their attention, I questioned. "So? Why are you guys here? Did something happen?"

Wei Wuxian gave me a big smile, "Nope! We just wanted to see how you were doing ya know? Maybe talk about some things?" He winks at me and I saw Brother-in-law nodding. Lan Yu and Ya, were playing with each other on the other couch. I sighed at Wei Wuxian's shenanigans. "Whatever, anyway, do you guys want something to drink?" I said while I got up, with the help of Wei Wuxian. (He was snickering. The bastard.)

They both nod, and Brother-in-law then asks my nephews and they both say yes. To which I then excuse myself to our kitchen to make their drinks.

**_..._**

Just as I was going to make the twins' drinks, I felt some sharp pain in my abdomen. I groaned a bit in discomfort. 'It...can't be...right? They were supposed to come next week...Next week is the due date...' I started to panic a little bit but tried to reassure myself that they weren't coming out until my train of thought gets cut off by the searing pain in my lower abdomen, and that's when I knew. 'Shit! They are coming now!'

I got my composure back somewhat, so I yelled, "WEI WUXIAN!" More pain came after that. I grip the kitchen counter while I doubled over in pain. Sweat was starting to accumulate in my brow, and immediately Wei Wuxian comes in the kitchen with a panicked expression.

"Jiang Cheng?!" He immediately comes closer to me and helps me. I was gasping for breath, and I knew that my contractions had started. "T-The...ugh! kids...god..my w-water...b-broke! they..Ug! Shit! Fuck! This Argh! FUCKING HURTS!" I yell as I gripped to Wei Wuxian. Through all the pain, I could faintly hear Wei Wuxian yelling to brother-in-law to call 911. Brother-in-law quickly gets his phone from his pocket and calls. He then grabs my nephews and calms them down. They both were crying at how

The ambulance came a bit later, and I was writhing even more in pain when the EMT's came to take me away to the hospital. Wei Wuxian rode with me to the hospital. I was in pain, like really bad, but I started to panic more when I hear the EMT's talking to my brother saying how my pain wasn't normal. Wei Wuxian gripped my hand a bit tighter and he told me how I was going to fine, how I needed to be strong, and through all my pain muddled mind I kept myself awake. I knew I had to. This pain...its for our children...I have to endure this...

We got to the hospital and doctors and nurses were already outside waiting for my arrival. Wei Wuxian came with me inside. They quickly rolled me into the hospital. While I was being rolled off to the emergency room, for an emergency c-section, I see my husband, Lan Huan running towards me. "Wanyin!"

'Oh...this must be the hospital where Lan Huan works huh...' I was tired, I was in horrible, indescribable pain. I kept yelling out curse while both of my hands were gripping the gurney's sheets. Lan Huan saw this, so he gripped my hand and started to talk with the other doctors. While I couldn't understand what they were saying as I was solely focused on my abnormal sharp pain. I looked up towards Lan Huan, and I saw Lan Huan's face pale. I started thinking the worst. 'Oh no...Is something happening to our children...' I started to tear up at the possibility that my children would die inside of me.

Lan Huan saw my panic, so he quickly kissed my sweaty forehead tenderly, and he said something that I couldn't really hear, but I felt reassured because of his sweet gaze telling me that everything was going to alright.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, but the onslaught of pain made me yell out in agony. My breathing was all uneven, I felt like something was kicking or not even kicking, but stabbing my lower abdomen and they had finally brought me to the emergency room. They asked Lan Huan to stay out, and he seemed reluctant to leave my side, but the doctor's reassured him that I would be fine, so he relented.

I wanted to also let him stay, but Lan Huan gave me a smile, and that gave me all the reassurance I needed to go through this.

I was screaming and writhing in agony. I saw that the Doctor that checked me out second was here with an anesthesiologist. They told me that they would have to give me general anesthesia (Which would make me sleep through the whole procedure). I nodded at this, and they started the procedure after they explained quickly what was happening and what they were going to do. I have to say since with all the pain that I was going through I don't really remember that much of the procedure.

Once they gave me the anesthesia I started to feel lighter, relaxed, and with less pain. I just closed my eyes for a second, and everything turned black. I was out like a light.

_..._

_..._

_... _

"..."

"S-...sh...your mot...the...r...i...s...sle...epi...ng lit...tle on...e..." I hear a soft, faint voice. I don't know, but...that mellow tone sounded really familiar to me...

I groaned, and I hear some shuffling footsteps getting closer to me.

"Oh...look. Your mother is waking up." I hear the voice again speak happily.

I open my eyes slowly, and I wince at seeing bright lights. I close and open my eyes slowly to get used to the lights, and when I turn my head slowly to my right, I am greeted by my husband, Lan Huan holding one of our children. He smiles at me and he gets closer even more.

"Wanyin...I'm glad you're awake..." He says while his eyes start to tear up. I give him a small, tired smile. "You idiot...of course I would wake up..." I say quietly with a sigh. He comes down and kisses my forehead, "Good job my love...you did great. All our three children are safe and sound." He smiles brightly at me. Now I was the one who started to tear up, "R-Really? They are okay?" He nods. I then look around, "What about our other two? Where are they?"

He smiles gently and sits down on the chair next to my bed. "They were a bit complicated when they came out, so they are supervising them for now. They were the ones that shared the placenta. The third little one looked really weak, so they took him along with the other to supervise them. But, this little guy here..."

He shows me the child he was holding. "This little one here is the oldest by some minutes, and he came out really healthy." He lets me see the little babe, and man was he beautiful. He had a mixture of our traits. immediately when the little child opened his eyes I could notice right immediately that he inherited Lan Huan's eye color, but he inherited my face shape. "He is so beautiful..." I sobbed. Tears were coming out of my eyes, and Lan Huan just smiled tenderly, and fondly at me.

I softly reach for his little hand and he quickly reaches out and holds my pointer finger and I just break down. "I'm so happy..." I say while with my other hand I try to wipe away my tears, but to no avail, they just kept on coming. I hear Lan Huan chuckle softly and he kisses my cheek. "I am too Wanyin. I love you...so much for giving me such an adorable and cute family."

After a few moments of playing with the little one, Lan Huan speaks up and smiles softly.

"So...I told the doctor's that I wanted to wait for you to wake up, so we could both name our children, so since you are still a bit tired, and I'm pretty sure the numbness from the anesthesia isn't totally gone yet, I'll leave this little one here in his crib while I go speak to a doctor about naming them. Alright? I'll be back my lovely Cheng-er." He gives me a peck on the lips and leaves. I look over to the crib where one of our little ones was and I smiled gently.

Finally after 9 stressful months...our children were with us, in our world. I can't even describe all the happiness I am feeling. All that pain that I had a while ago...It was totally worth it to see our children okay, and breathing.

I let out a breath of relief at knowing that from here and on, we were going to be alright. Nothing bad will happen to us.

A moment passes and a nurse comes in with our two other children and Lan Huan behind her.

"They just cleared these two little kiddos here, but they will have to be at the hospital for a little while longer, but now we can name our children."

I smile at him and he sits down on the bed while the nurse picks up our eldest tenderly, "Now, what would you guys like to name this adorable child?" She says with a smile, I nod to Lan Huan and he speaks, "Lan Zian. Zian meaning peace." He says and she nods, "That sounds like a wonderful name!"

She places A-Zian down in his crib and she picks up our next little child, a girl. "What about her?" She asks.

I think for a moment, "Hm...what about Lan Zi? Zi meaning graceful; beautiful?" She smiles brightly, "That's a beautiful name! Hello little Lan Zi..." She carefully, and tenderly places her down to pick up our last child.

"Now, what about this little boy here?" She says while she rocks the little one since he was asleep. "...Hm, let's name him Lan Ru. Do you agree A-Cheng?" Lan Huan says while he holds my hand in his. 'Ru meaning bright...' I smiled, "Of course, that sounds like a wonderful name. Ru meaning bright." A-Huan nods and the nurse places A-Ru down where A-Zian, A-Zi were. She smiles a both of us and bows. She then leaves and we were now left with our beautiful children.

"We did it Wanyin." He smiles, "Our cute children are with us." I nod and smile while I hug A-Huan, "Thank you...thank you for being with me...I love you Huan-er..." I was blushing while saying this, but I meant all of it.

Lan Huan chuckles and embraces me back. "No, A-Cheng, thank you, you had to do all the work of carrying our little family in you for almost 9 months, I should thank you more for all your hard work my love." He kisses my forehead, and he lays his forehead against mine. "I love you Cheng-er, more than you can imagine..." He then presses his lips against mine in a soft, tender kiss, that quickly becomes a passionate one.

After our little moment, the anesthesia was finally gone from my limbs from the waist down, and Lan Huan then asked.

"Would you like me to bring you our children one by one Wanyin?" He says while he gets up and heads to the crib. I nod immediately, I really wanted to carry our beloved children.

He picks up A-Zi and comes over to me and he tenderly hands her to me. I support his head and back and I almost tear up again. A-Zi looked so delicate, so...graceful. Our daughter opened her little eyes and she had my eye color, but she had A-Huan's face shape. I loved her.

I kissed her forehead gingerly, and she smiles. I almost die because of her adorableness. Lan Huan grins and I hand her to him since her eyes had fluttered shut again to sleep. He also kisses her forehead and places her in the crib. He then gingerly picks up A-Ru and heads over to me, rocking him since he also was falling asleep.

I support his head and back as well and again as with A-Zi, A-Ru I fell in love with him as well. After that I held A-Zian. Again I would be repeating myself, but man does he look like his father. I love them all. Obviously, why wouldn't I? All our children are so precious to me. To Lan Huan. We will love them all unconditionally.

After I had seen and held all of our children, I started to feel pretty tired as well. Lan Huan pet my head, "If you're tired A-Cheng you should go to sleep. You deserve it, my love~" He strokes my head tenderly, and I cuddle closer to him. We were a bit squashed on the bed, but It didn't matter. Our children were in their crib, sleeping happily, and we finally could see them. And now, my husband has been with me through all of these hardships, and he has given me enough love for all of eternity. I love him so much, and I will always be by his side.

_..._

The next day, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, My nephews, Shijie, brother-in-law, Jin Ling, and Lan Sizhui came to see me and our children. It was also a pretty big surprise to see Old man Lan come as well. Lan Xichen must've called him. Wei Wuxian, Lan Yu, and Ya, Shjie, and Jin ling (Even though he wanted to hide his squeals) were squealing at how cute they looked. While they were cooing with the kids, Old Man Lan, Xichen, and brother-in-law were talking. The peacock andSizhui were speaking with each other. Sizhui was smiling and so was brother-in-law.

I let out a small smile at my friends, family, and relatives. Wow...what did I do to deserve to be this happy...I chuckled, and Lan Huan comes to my side and kisses my cheek. And as he read my mind he says, "You deserve to be more than happy Wanyin...You more than totally deserve it." He smiles back at me, and we share a small, but sweet kiss.

* * *

And~ That's It! Hope you enjoyed this long journey! This is the final chapter of "Heartfelt"...well maybe not the last, because the next chapter is the Epilogue. Thank you for being patient, and hopefully, you like this chapter! Again, if you see any mistakes, please let me know.


	18. Epilogue

**_~Small Note!~_**

**_Oldest- Lan Zian: Male, looks like Jiang Cheng (hair, eye shape, face, etc.) he is 16 years old, his personality is like Xichen. His eye color is like Xichen's._**

**_Extra info: He is mostly the mediator of his siblings. His siblings have a personality like Jiang Cheng, so since he is more passive he will usually stop his siblings from fighting, and be like I said before a mediator. On the other hand, he can be very frightening like Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen. If he sees anyone bullying his siblings he will first talk it out with their bullies in a cold voice, and if they start becoming aggressive he will fight them quickly, and efficiently. (He learned a bit of taekwondo when he was 13, but stopped when he entered high school.) He and his siblings are enrolled in the same high school._**

**_Twins-_**

**_Lan Zi: Female, 16 years old, Looks like Xichen (Hair, eye shape, etc.), eyes color like Xichen, but personality like Jiang Cheng. (His temper lol XD) Face like Jiang Cheng. She is pretty grumpy sometimes like Jiang Cheng, but she calms down pretty quickly_**

**_Lan Ru: Male, 16 years old, is a mixture of looking a bit like Jiang Cheng and Xichen. Hair like Xichen, eye shape like Jiang Cheng, eye color like Jiang Cheng, personality is like both Xichen and Jiang Cheng. He is very kind like Xichen, but when angry he becomes a mini Jiang Cheng._**

**_Extra info: These Lan twins are sometimes the opposite of each other, Lan Zi can be mostly a bit hot-headed, and she usually likes teasing her other twin Lan Ru. The latter starts to become a bit angry at his sister's antic's, so he usually ends up getting his revenge which then becomes a whole argument, which by then Lan Zian has to intervene. They both might seem weak, but just like their brother they also took some self-defensive classes. When their brother Lan Zian isn't there to scare off their bullies, they can still defend themselves as their bullies greatly underestimate them, which works to their advantage. Even though they argue a lot and fight with each other a lot, they still love each other and would hurt anybody who touches the other. They are both in high school as Lan Zian._**

**_~Hopefully that wasn't a really long note, Haha. Anyway, enjoy the Epilogue!_**

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

Jiang Cheng was happily in the kitchen cooking for his family.

After Lan Zian, Zi, and Ru were born they had stayed at the hospital for a bit to recover, and from then when they all left the hospital everything was history. 16 years had passed since then and now his children were 16, in high school, and less of a pain than before.

He loved them a lot, but man was they a handful when they were younger. 'Thank goodness I had Shijie and Wei Wuxian help me when they were younger, as well as Lan Huan.

Sometimes Jiang Cheng was too tired to take care of them, so they would come over and take care of them while he was getting some sleep, or if he went out to go buy some groceries while A-Huan was at work.' Jiang Cheng smiled lightly and shook his head, 'They have really grown up so fast...from being unable to do anything as babies, then toddlers, and now almost 18. I sometimes do kind of miss my cute kids ya know?' He chuckles to himself but then flinches when he starts to hear screaming.

'Oh here we go again...' He rolled his eyes, 'They are at it again...' The screams and yells start to escalate to which Jiang Cheng starts to get angry. Lan Huan was home, and he was taking a nap since he took a day off to rest, and he didn't want to wake him. Jiang Cheng tries not to blow up and scream while he goes to the living room and sees both A-Ru and A-Zi arguing.

Immediately when they see Jiang Cheng enter the living room, almost livid and about to blow up, they immediately hit each other to be quiet.

"So...your father is in our room sleeping...why are both screaming and yelling at each other...hm?"

'Crap! We might actually get it today!' Lan Ru says in his head, while they both look towards the ground. "Sorry dad..." Lan Zi says while she places her hands behind her back. Jiang Cheng sighs, "Please don't be so loud next time alright? Look at me..." Both stare up at Jiang Cheng and he smiles tenderly, "Would you guys like to hang out with your cousins?"

Lan Ru and Lan Zi's eyes light up and they both smirk at each other. Lan Zi looks up to Jiang Cheng and smiles, "Sure why not? Can I call A-Ya to see if she is busy?" I sigh, "Of course." I chuckle when she goes off running to her room and Lan Ru goes after his sister to call their cousins Lan Yu and Lan Ya, who were now 25 and in University. They had grown up a lot these past few years.

"Dad?" I turn around to see Lan Zian walking to the living room. "What happened?" He says while he enters the living room and stands in front of me, "Well...nothing really except for A-Ru and A-Zi arguing for something again."

Lan Zian chuckles, "Well that's how they are haha..." I smile, "Yea...they both remind me of my brother and I..." I close my eyes and I reminisce a bit.

"Uncle Wei?" He says and they both sit down and start talking about random things. After a while, though Lan Zian excuses himself to go take a nap. Jiang Cheng pats his back and tells him to take it a bit easy since it was the weekend. To which Lan Zian chuckles and nods to his dad and leaves towards his room. After he leaves Jiang Cheng stands up and goes to the kitchen to finish cooking.

**_..._**

Jiang Cheng had finished cooking a while ago, so now he was sitting on the couch watching a bit of T.V when the twins came out to the living room with smiles on their faces. "When we called A-Ya responded and she said it was fine to go hangout. So can we dad?"

Lan Zi asks while Lan Ru looks at me with big puppy eyes. 'Man they really do resemble Xichen with his puppy eyes!'

He lets out a sigh and nods, "If they are alright with it then yea, you guys can go." They both smiled at each other and then ran up to Jiang Cheng and hugged him. "Thanks, dad!" They both say at the same time. "Woah, jeez." I let out a surprised yelp, but he chuckled afterward and returned the gesture.

After the hug, they quickly pack some things quickly and they head off to where Wei Wuxian twins lived.

"All alone again...oh well..." Jiang Cheng chuckles to himself and goes back to watching T.V again.

_**...**_

An hour passed and now Jiang Cheng was asleep on the couch.

"Love...?" Someone says and shakes Jiang cheng slightly to wake him up.

"Nn...let me sleep some more..." Jiang Cheng says tiredly while swatting the hand that was trying to wake him up.

The person chuckles and Jiang Cheng then feels some soft lips on his and he immediately opens his eyes, "Mn?!"

He finally realizes that it was Lan Huan kissing him so he relaxes and kisses him back. For a while, they stay close to each other kissing, but they separate a bit later. They were now cuddling on the couch, and Lan Huan speaks, "So where are A-Zi and A-Ru?" He kisses Jiang Cheng's nape and he giggles at the ticklish feeling, "Haha...they are at Wei Wuxian's place hanging out with A-Ya and A-Yu, and A-Zian is in his room." Lan Xichen hum's an affirmation and doesn't say anything more, and just places his chin on Jiang Cheng's shoulder.

Jiang Cheng closes his eyes and lays against his husband's chest. They stay like this just reveling in each other's presence. If someone told him before he met Lan Xichen, that he was going to marry Lan Xichen, have 3 children, and live a relaxing life, he would have laughed in their face and then punch them for giving him such a thought of a happy life. A life...he didn't think he would have, but...here he is.

Lan Zian, Lan Zi, and Lan Ru had grown up a lot, but they were still the cute and adorable children of Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen. They will always be, and their family will always have a Heartfelt bond, and no one will be able to break that.

**_END_**

It is finally done! Thank you for supporting me on this long journey, I am so lucky to have you guys, and I can't express enough how much you guys mean to me ya know? ^^ So, thank you for reading "Heartfelt" and hopefully, you liked this chapter.


End file.
